Sans toi je ne suis rien
by Kumfu
Summary: FIN. Naruto est devenu ANBU et plus indiscipliné que jamais. Évoluant maintenant loin de son pays et de ses rêves, il va cependant faire une rencontre qu'il n'attendait plus. Univers angst. Romance SasuNaru en approche. POV Naruto. YAOI. UR.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Sans toi je ne suis rien / Without you I'm nothing (petit hommage à la chanson de Placebo qui m'a inspiré le début, mais ce n'est pas une songfic).

Couple : NaruSasu.

Genre : Angst, Romance, YAOI.

Situation dans le manga : Cette histoire débute environ deux ans après la fameuse scène où Naruto et Sakura revoient Sasuke chez Orochimaru.

Disclaimer : Gloire à Monsieur Kishimoto et à la richesse de son univers. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas sauf un ou deux que j'aurai besoin de créer, je ne pense pas plus.

Note : Certains passages sont peut-être un peu ... violents ou... choquants ou ...glauques mais le but avoué est une histoire d'amour, même si ça ne se voit pas trop tout de suite, et ce sera du NaruSasu. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres.

Donc **WARNIN****G : Rating M ce n'est pas pour rien, en tout cas ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles, déjà, et ensuite c'est du YAOI, pas du shonen-ai : il y aura donc à un moment donné quelques passages sexuels.**

**POV :** Naruto**  
**

* * *

**SANS TOI JE NE SUIS RIEN**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Je rentre.

Le paysage défile devant mes yeux tandis que je me presse pour revenir. Planqué derrière mon masque et mes vêtements encore collants de crasse, de sueur et de substances corporelles, je force le pas, n'aspirant plus qu'à trouver le repos auquel je devrais bientôt pouvoir goûter.

Ne prêtant pas attention au niveau trop bas du soleil et à la nuit qui menace d'arriver, je poursuis ma route, le poids de mon sac battant ma cuisse à chaque enjambée.

Avec la fatigue, je peine à me tenir éveillé, mes paupières se sont mises en grève et ne veulent plus rester ouvertes toutes seules. Je me mets à bailler de toutes mes forces, au point que quelques larmes de sommeil viennent se coincer aux creux de mes yeux. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi correctement. Mes jambes me supportent difficilement, tout mon corps est comme engourdi, je suis complètement épuisé.

Malgré tout je persiste à me déplacer à vive allure entre les petits massifs rocheux et les champs que j'ai pris pour itinéraire. Pourvu que je ne rencontre pas de nouvel ennemi en route... Un petit rictus se dessine sur mon visage, cette situation lamentable me donnerait presque envie de rire.

Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, je me suis engagé dans les ANBU, plus précisément dans la section des interventions externes. Aujourd'hui je bénéficie donc du grade de ninja de classe supérieure et ce même si je n'ai finalement jamais passé l'examen de sélection des chuunin, le fait d'entrer dans les forces spéciales entraînant automatiquement sa nomination en tant que jounin. Désireux d'œuvrer pour la sauvegarde de mon village, de devenir plus fort et aussi parce que ça me permet de ne pas ruminer mes idées noires, je me donne à fond. À l'âge de dix-sept ans seulement, je suis déjà passé capitaine de mon unité. Je pourrais presque rajouter que je fais la fierté de mon Sensei et de mon village mais ce serait faux.

En réalité, au plus je suis dévoué et irréprochable en mission, au plus je fais n'importe quoi à côté.

Dans mon rôle de ninja de Konoha, je me donne intégralement à mes responsabilités. Je préfère effectuer moi-même les sales besognes pour protéger au maximum les hommes qui sont sous mes ordres. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai vécu au début et je veux les laisser garder leur innocence le plus longtemps possible. N'hésitant pas à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires à l'accomplissement de ma mission, je suis devenu l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du village, aussi froid et dangereux que la lame de mon sabre et je ne connais plus la pitié. Il paraît que je serais pressenti pour occuper un jour le poste de Hokage mais uniquement si j'arrêtais rapidement et définitivement mes conneries.

Ça...

Dès que je suis en repos, je ne m'occupe plus vraiment de moi, je tâche surtout de me sortir la tête des missions et je me lâche. Je fais un peu n'importe quoi, je m'amuse, je ne respecte pas les règles, comme je l'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs. Je suis désinvolte, facilement insolent et je me dresse régulièrement contre l'autorité de mes supérieurs. Je ne m'embarrasse pas de beaucoup de principes et, puisque je ne sais pas quand la mort voudra bien venir me cueillir, je goûte à la vie comme elle se présente, suivant mes pulsions. Et puis, au grand dam de mes supérieurs, j'aime tout ce qui me permet de me retourner la tête et de me lessiver le cerveau.

En fait, j'ai trop besoin de décompresser.

Évidemment, mon comportement n'est pas trop apprécié mais je m'en fous royalement. La misère de ma vie m'amuse, je me complais dans cette douce déchéance et quand j'entends des remarques style Kakashi l'autre jour qui me sortait, avec un certain sourire amusé d'ailleurs, que c'est sûr qu'un futur Hokage qui serait plus connu pour ses frasques que pour ses faits d'armes ça ne ferait pas très classe, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Normalement, pour cette mission, on aurait dû être en équipe de quatre mais, comme je suis une tête de con, on peut le dire, j'ai insisté pour y aller tout seul, bien sûr, j'ai fait mon malin. De toute façon, les missions pourries comme celle là, je préfère très largement me les taper tout seul. Tuer, me battre, me montrer aussi impitoyable que mes adversaires, je sais le faire mais pour protéger mes camarades, là, il n'y a plus personne, je ne suis qu'un gros nul.

Plus jamais, jamais, je ne veux voir un de mes compagnons souffrir à cause de moi, de mon incapacité à le sauver, de mon impuissance. Plus jamais.

Se balançant au rythme de mes pas, le contenu du sac que je porte en bandoulière me tient une bien morbide compagnie. En fait, entre Kyuubi, mon pote dans mon bagage et moi-même, on est trois. C'est ça, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tout seul à me les cailler loin de mon village dans un pays hostile, suis-je bête.

Je ricane.

Un frisson me traverse la moelle épinière. Je me rends enfin compte du froid de la nuit qui s'installe et avec la fatigue, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai encore trop de route et je ne suis pas assez rapide, quel incapable je fais, à cette allure je ne pourrais même pas rejoindre la planque prévue à temps.

Stop. Je marque une pause. Bon, examinons la situation :

Bon, déjà, je suis tellement nase que je vais finir par m'endormir sur place, que si je m'endors là, je vais crever de froid comme un gros con que je suis, que si je croise ne serait-ce qu'un ennemi de grade inférieur, je risque de me faire cueillir comme une fleur ou de crever ce qui revient dans tous les cas au même et… que je n'arrive d'ailleurs même plus à réfléchir.

Un éclair de lucidité me prend. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore dehors à courir la campagne dans l'état dans lequel je suis ?

Allez, Naruto, réveille-toi !

Qui a voulu partir tout seul dans un pays ennemi pour éliminer une des têtes les mieux protégées de cette planète ? Qui a eu l'idée lumineuse de rester en planque immobile pendant trois jours sans vraiment dormir pour attendre sa cible ? Qui a eu un éclat de génie en retournant se cacher au même endroit pendant les deux jours suivants pour négocier une sortie discrète ? Et t'as bouffé quoi pendant tout ce temps, imbécile ? Presque rien ! De cette espèce de pâte infâme que l'on utilise pour les missions de survie et qui permet de tenir le coup avec un peu d'eau. Je dois avoir des carences pas possibles, rien d'étonnant à ce que mon cerveau décide de me lâcher.

Bon, objectif numéro un : me trouver un endroit à peu près viable pour dormir et en deuxième : manger, me sustenter, me remplir la panse. De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, la mission est un succès : la tête qui repose dans mon sac ne va pas retourner sur le corps de son propriétaire comme ça, hein.

Je rigole en moi-même.

Je suis vraiment à bout, là.

Allez, action ! À l'aide d'une technique doton, je me fonds dans le sol pour grimper furtivement en haut d'un promontoire rocheux que j'ai aperçu près d'ici et observer les alentours.

À première vue, déjà, je ne suis pas suivi. Bien.

Je concentre mon chakra autour de moi et l'étends sur la surface la plus importante possible, merci Kyuubi, pour examiner les éventuelles traces de chakra environnantes.

Tiens, je perçois un... non, deux ou même plus... au moins trois empreintes différentes, fraîches, ainsi qu'une sorte de perturbation du flux, comme s'il s'était produit un combat. Mauvais, ça.

Ah, ce que j'aimerais ne pas aller voir de quoi il s'agit et me pieuter comme un bienheureux ici. Dormir, oui dormir.

Toujours en doton, je m'approche avec la plus grande prudence du lieu d'où proviennent ces traces. Je sens une présence humaine évidente, quoique très très faible... quelqu'un de blessé, vraisemblablement, voire même de mourant... Les autres ne doivent plus être là, il subsiste plutôt l'ombre de leur passage.

Au fur à mesure que je progresse, les dégradations de l'environnement deviennent de plus en plus visibles : arbres déracinés, terrain ravagé, sang... Pfiou, je viens même de croiser un bout de... corps, de la chair humaine en tout cas... Il s'est produit un véritable massacre ici.

En fait, j'étais bien plus éloigné que je ne le croyais, c'est juste que la puissance des décharges de chakra qui se sont produites dépasse de très loin celle d'un combat normal. Des monstres se sont affrontés, à moins que plusieurs groupes ne se soient entretués...

Je commence à appréhender de rencontrer les cadavres de ce champ de bataille.

Dans la pénombre qui s'est progressivement installée, il m'est dorénavant difficile de surveiller correctement les environs, mon périmètre de vision est de plus en plus restreint. Malgré tout, je me retrouve dans l'impossibilité de maintenir mon jutsu doton plus longtemps et je dois poursuivre l'exploration à découvert.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, bon sang ?

Le bon sens voudrait que je quitte cet endroit au plus vite, le danger est trop grand, mais comme je ne suis qu'un abruti, au moins là dessus je ''ai pas changé, ça me coûte un peu trop de me barrer comme ça alors qu'il y a un survivant, même si ce chakra était tellement faible...

Prudemment, je continue mon approche.

Au détour d'un roc, le premier corps se dresse devant moi.

C'est... terrible. Resté suspendu par un pan de ses vêtements à une aspérité dans la pierre, il a encore les yeux ouverts dans une expression de surprise, comme si la mort l'avait saisi trop vite. Il est jeune, on doit avoir à peu près le même âge. De son corps inerte, seuls ses cheveux ondulent légèrement sous la petite brise qui est apparue depuis la tombée de la nuit, ils ont une couleur blanche... bleutée... plutôt rare en effet. Il est assez joli garçon, ne serait-ce ses dents de forme pointue qui lui confèrent un air... animal. Un de ses bras semble comme déchiré et la cause de la mort est évidente : son ventre a été transpercé, il n'a pas dû continuer à vivre bien longtemps après une telle blessure.

Je le réinstallerais bien dans une position plus digne mais ma raison me dicte le contraire. Oh, je suis encore capable de faire preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence, je ne vais pas laisser des traces aussi évidentes de mon passage... même si ça m'est difficilement supportable. Allez, on avance !

Durant ces deux années pendant lesquelles je me suis lancé corps et âme dans ma fonction d'ANBU, enchaînant les missions les plus dures, de celles qui vous propulsent à vitesse grand V en plein dans l'ampleur de l'atrocité de ce monde, de celles qui vous font connaître le sens des mots désespoir, cruauté, souffrance, de celles qui vous retournent les tripes et vous anéantissent de l'intérieur, j'en ai vu quelques-uns déjà, des massacres, voire des charniers. Et je peux dire qu'on ne peut pas s'y habituer, j'en suis toujours autant malade.

La peur se joue de ma petite fierté et me saisit contre ma volonté, me glaçant le sang et me remplissant d'appréhension face à ce que mes yeux vont bien encore pouvoir rencontrer. Je ne sens plus vraiment la fatigue, l'adrénaline l'a remplacée et mon sang pulse au niveau de mes tempes, fort.

Quand j'aperçois le cadavre suivant, mon souffle se coupe un instant. Il s'agit d'une kunoichi et la position dans laquelle elle est ne laisse pas de doute sur le sort que son agresseur lui a réservé... pas bon d'être une femme dans ce monde de sauvages. Je ne me sens pas le courage de l'approcher; le sang est partout, les herbes sont rouges et l'état de cette fille...

D'autres images se précipitent dans ma tête, remplaçant celles que j'ai devant les yeux, d'autres souvenirs choquants. Mon pouls accélère. Ma respiration commence à devenir incertaine. Calme toi, Naruto, respire... respire.

D'un geste lent, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, tous ces corps, toute cette souffrance...

Au début, lors des premières missions d'ANBU, j'ai failli en crever. Enfin, physiquement, oui, bien sûr, on risque toujours sa vie, mais aussi mentalement, en moi-même. Quelque part, j'ai remercié mon village de m'avoir protégé auparavant de ce genre d'expérience et particulièrement mon Sensei, qui est passé par là lui aussi et ne nous en a jamais rien montré.

Le jour où j'ai déposé ma demande d'intégration dans les forces spéciales, il était venu me voir direct, essayer de m'en dissuader. Assis autour d'une tasse de thé, on avait parlé longuement de la pénibilité des missions, de ce que cela impliquait pour de nombreux ninjas, de la difficulté à vivre ensuite. Évidemment, les trois-quart des missions qui nous sont dévolues consistent à tuer, il faut le savoir, et pour les autres ce peut être du sabotage, parfois des infiltrations pour celles à moyen ou long terme, quant aux récoltes d'informations... c'est bien joli de laisser le sale boulot à la section torture et interrogatoires quand on le peut mais, sur le terrain, on est souvent pressé et c'est à nous de le faire en priorité.

« Tu y perdras ton âme. », voilà ce qu'il m'a dit.

Avant de repartir, il avait soulevé sa manche pour me montrer l'état de son bras : de minuscules cicatrices s'étalaient depuis le dessus du pli du coude jusqu'au bas de l'avant bras, telles des marques indélébiles d'années de toxicomanie. J'étais déjà au courant que c'était une pratique courante dans ce milieu et je ne m'en suis pas étonné. Au moins, là, je savais à quoi m'attendre. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas tardé à remarquer que la drogue circulait chez nous en toute tranquillité, comme si on s'était passé le dernier morceau de musique à la mode. Après avoir baissé sa manche, il m'avait ébouriffé le crâne et dit avec un petit sourire « ne t'enfonce pas trop loin ».

Je l'ai entendu. En même temps je ne l'ai pas écouté. À l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, m'enfoncer le plus loin possible, c'était finalement bien ce que j'attendais.

Par endroits, le sol est ravagé, je dois être parvenu à l'épicentre du combat de titans qui s'est produit ici. Pas plus de cadavres ? Si, encore un là bas. Peut-être parce que son aspect semble moins humain, je ne frissonne pas davantage en l'approchant.

Je suis stupéfait. On dirait... J'ai déjà vu une transformation identique. Son corps a pris une teinte marron-grisâtre, il a des déformations importantes des membres... ses yeux aussi sont modifiés... Sasuke... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui en voyant ce jeune homme mort. On dirait nettement le même maléfice que celui qu'Orochimaru lui a infligé... La marque maudite.

Douloureusement, je ferme les yeux.

Jamais je n'ai digéré le fait de l'avoir perdu, de ne pas avoir été capable de l'aider, de l'avoir laissé s'enfoncer seul dans ce bourbier, de n'avoir pas su être l'épaule sur laquelle il aurait pu s'appuyer. Quelque-part, en rentrant dans les forces spéciales, j'espérais trouver un jour sa trace, pouvoir enfin réussir là où j'avais échoué tant de fois et puis, rien... Il s'était déjà tellement éloigné de nous, nous ne vivions plus dans le même univers. Il m'a été terriblement difficile d'admettre que je l'avais perdu. En même temps, après l'avoir revu chez Orochimaru, ses dernières paroles, ses derniers actes me hantaient. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est vers cette période que j'ai commencé à déconner et à me perdre dans les missions et autres moyens de m'occuper le cerveau.

En moi, aujourd'hui, je n'ai que des regrets.

Mais je délire complet, moi, arrête un peu de rêvasser, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à découvert à te lamenter sur le passé, avance !

Reprenant vaguement mes esprits, je poursuis mon exploration. Il y a un survivant quelque part. Où ?

Avec le plus de discrétion qui m'est encore possible, je sautille sur le haut d'un rocher et parcours les environs des yeux. Il y a de véritables cratères au sol, des armes de jet plantées un peu partout, des lambeaux de vêtements éparpillés... probablement ceux de la fille, des résidus de chakra... encore du sang qui... oui, une traînée rougeoyante qui s'éloigne du centre du combat.

Redescendant rapidement, je suis prudemment cette piste...

Mon intuition ne me trompe pas, un être est encore vivant par ici, reste à savoir si c'est un ennemi...

À mes pieds, les herbes sont froissées, il ne doit plus pouvoir marcher, s'étant vraisemblablement traîné. Non soucieux de camoufler les traces de son passage, il a laissé des empreintes sanguinolentes partout. Dans un effort de concentration, j'essaye d'effacer encore au maximum ma présence.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je continue mon approche... Sa progression s'est ralentie, il doit être là.

Un pied.

Derrière un rocher, un pied, témoin d'un corps adossé contre la pierre. Avec une lenteur extrême, je me glisse sur le coté pour augmenter mon angle de vue. Je suis encore loin.

Un pied, masculin, une jambe nue... puis, un début de vêtement, noir, quelque chose de long comme une cape... avec... Je continue à me déplacer sur le côté, je suis proche mais je tâche de maintenir la plus grande distance possible avec cet homme.

Une cape, noire, avec... avec... des motifs... rouges en forme de ... nuages... Je suffoque un instant.

L'Akatsuki.

Bon sang !

Se jouant de ma volonté, mes jambes commencent à trembler légèrement, mon angle de vue me permet maintenant de voir sa poitrine se lever et redescendre très calmement, très lentement, trop lentement. La respiration d'un mourant.

Petit à petit, je suis obligé de me rendre compte que je me suis suffisamment approché pour qu'il puisse reconnaître sur moi la tenue des ANBU de Konoha, c'est inévitable, mais je porte mon masque et j'ai remonté la capuche me permettant de camoufler la blondeur de mes cheveux. Rien sur moi ne permet de distinguer le fait que je sois le porteur de Kyuubi.

Je n'oublie pas que pour eux je suis une cible.

Ce qui va se passer ensuite, mon cerveau fatigué ne va pouvoir le percevoir qu'au ralenti et mon sang va pulser tellement fort dans mon crâne que je ne vais plus savoir si ce que je vois est bien la réalité.

Sous l'action d'un petit souffle de vent, quelques mèches de cheveux vont s'échapper de derrière le rocher, des mèches... noires, d'une profondeur telle que même la nuit ne peut égaler leur intensité et... un visage va se tourner vers moi...

Il m'a repéré, je n'ai pas assez camouflé ma présence ou alors je suis trop près.

Mon corps amorce un mouvement de recul mais... je vais rester tétanisé quand ces yeux remplis de lassitude vont s'ouvrir et que ces pupilles vont se poser sur moi...

Cette image je la connais, je ne peux pas oublier, un regard rouge comme l'hémoglobine qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici, rouge comme la mort qui pourrait me surprendre pour m'être laissé capter par lui, rouge et parcouru de petites virgules noires... un regard qui fascine et qui tue, la marque du clan des Uchiwa.

Le sharingan.

Et ce visage, cette peau pâle, qui l'est tellement actuellement qu'elle témoigne du passage imminent de son propriétaire vers la mort, une teinte de cadavre, presque translucide...

Ces traits, je les connais.

Lui.

Je ne me serais jamais attendu à le voir ainsi, aux portes de la mort, seul, affichant cette expression si particulière qui ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, qui n'espère rien, qui n'attend rien, pas même que je le sauve, si ce n'est que la faucheuse elle même vienne le cueillir...

Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans une telle situation ?

Sasuke.

* * *

**à suivre.**

Remarque : Je poste ici ma première fic. J'espère avoir pu vous transmettre au moins un peu du plaisir que j'ai pris à l'écrire et vous avoir donné envie de lire la suite, même si je sais que s'éclater soi même c'est déjà le plus important.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, en bien comme en mal, c'est bon de pouvoir s'améliorer. Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre qui marque la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke ne vous décevra pas.

Petit rappel : **WARNING** : Rating M pour yaoi et surtout pour contenu pouvant être violent, choquant et pas franchement politiquement correct.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Sasuke.

Calmement, juste posé contre la pierre vers laquelle il s'est traîné, il me fixe. Dans son regard, ni peur ni curiosité ni agressivité ne viennent déformer sa quiétude. Son visage a cette expression de sérénité qui caractérise généralement ceux qui savent que leur fin est proche.

Lentement, son thorax se soulève au rythme de sa respiration et ses paupières retombent pour recouvrir à moitié ses yeux. Contre son flanc gauche, sa main repose simplement, luisante dans la nuit, probablement parce que recouverte de sang. De l'autre côté pend son bras, inerte, contre son corps.

Mon pouls bat toujours très fort dans mon crâne.

Reprends-toi, Naruto, fais quelque chose, ne reste pas bloqué sur place, ça urge, là.

Avec précaution, je m'approche et m'agenouille devant lui. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, elle est glacée. Il n'a aucune réaction si ce n'est ce regard las qui continue à suivre tous mes mouvements. Saisissant sa main pour l'éloigner, je sens comme une vague résistance mais son corps est tellement faible, il ne peut pas vraiment lutter. Usant à contrecœur de ma force, je passe outre sa volonté et écarte son bras pour observer ce qu'il cache.

Comme je m'y attendais, son vêtement est trempé. Sous le tissu lacéré, l'hémoglobine continue à couler et il en a déjà perdu beaucoup trop, je ne peux que constater que la mort est déjà sur lui.

Oh, Sasuke, que dois-je faire ?

Étant presque contre lui, je peux sentir son souffle me chatouiller le cou, comme une légère et douce caresse. Obnubilé par le liquide brillant qui imbibe son manteau, je devine plus que j'entends ses lèvres articuler quelque chose. Relevant la tête, je les observe attentivement. Elles sont recouvertes du sang qu'il a dû cracher, je suppose, luisant également dans la noirceur de la nuit. Aucun son ne s'échappe, seulement de l'air et une respiration sifflante et... ronflante, comme encombrée.

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Je tends l'oreille.

- ...

Quoi ?

- ... ir...

- ...aisse... ir...

De quoi ? Mon cœur s'est complètement affolé. Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- ...Laisse... moi... mourir...

Petit à petit, ses paupières se sont presque fermées maintenant, sa respiration est ralentie, ses battements cardiaques deviennent irréguliers, aléatoires.

- ... Laisse-moi... mourir...

Non...

Non ! Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand abandonnes-tu comme ça ? Depuis quand as-tu cessé de te battre ? Le Sasuke que je connais n'aurait jamais baissé les bras ! Jamais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, bon sang ?!

D'autorité, je dégrafe le haut de son manteau pour faire apparaître la plaie qui lui perfore le thorax et saigne encore régulièrement. Je découvre une entaille large et profonde, nette, qui n'a rien à voir avec les blessures que j'ai pu observer sur les autres corps alentour, semblant avoir été causée par une arme tranchante, et son poumon gauche est complètement court-circuité. L'air ne peut que lui manquer.

Usant de mes dernières réserves, je concentre mon chakra dans les paumes de mes mains et applique une des techniques de premiers soins que m'a enseignée Sakura. Je n'ai que très peu de connaissances en ce domaine, juste le minimum de survie, juste de quoi patienter jusqu'à l'intervention d'un médecin ninja qualifié... Je voudrais que ce geste puisse suffire.

Sous mon masque, je serre les dents, mes yeux me brûlent.

Ne meurs pas, Sasuke, ne meurs pas, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, je t'en prie...

En plein cœur de la nuit, seul au milieu de ce terrain perdu et éloigné de tout, je vais rester longtemps ainsi, poursuivant les seuls maigres soins que je suis capable de donner, me vidant progressivement de mes réserves, déversant en un flot de larmes toute la souffrance et l'angoisse qui ont pris possession de moi.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là?

Je ne le sais pas.

Je n'en ai plus aucune notion.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que contre mes paumes un faible battement est encore perceptible et que de ces lèvres violacées s'échappe toujours une mince vapeur, se mêlant à l'air glacial de la nuit lorsque son thorax se vide.

À l'intérieur de moi je remercie Kyuubi pour son aide. N'étant pas très doué en ninjutsu médical, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, je consomme des quantités énormes de chakra pour soigner Sasuke qui est déjà inconscient et je sais que c'est parce qu'il le veut bien qu'il me permet de puiser en lui ainsi. Ayant au moins pu stopper l'hémorragie, j'essaye actuellement de le suppléer en énergie pour qu'il tienne le coup, pour que son cœur continue à battre, pour que l'air puisse encore entrer et sortir de son seul poumon encore viable.

Ne meurs pas, reste avec moi, Sasuke...

Le vent glacé a pénétré mon corps, maintenant.

Je crois que j'ai réussi à le maintenir au moins pour un temps en vie. Sa respiration s'est calmée, tout comme les battements de son cœur qui se sont un peu régulés, mais si je ne fais rien, ce sera bientôt la nuit elle même qui l'emportera vers le trépas.

Rapidement, je défais le reste de son manteau pour rechercher d'autres blessures qui pourraient nécessiter des soins d'urgence. C'est avec une certaine surprise que je me rends compte qu'il ne porte rien d'autre en dessous, mais en tout cas, je ne décèle rien de grave ailleurs, alors on va bouger maintenant.

Je vais crever de froid. J'ôte ma cape pour l'en entourer et le prend dans mes bras tout contre moi, espérant lui communiquer ainsi un peu de ma chaleur corporelle et, oubliant l'épuisement physique et mental que je ressentais encore il y a peu, je me prépare à poursuivre ma route jusqu'à la planque. Il s'agit d'y arriver avant le matin, c'est tout. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi, je remets ma sacoche et son précieux contenu sur mon épaule et quitte les lieux au plus vite.

* * *

Finalement, ce sera à l'aube que je parviendrai enfin à destination, après un long et interminable trajet rempli de crainte et de tristesse, sentant le froid mordant se répandre au plus profond de moi, serrant de toutes mes forces le corps de mon ami, de celui que je n'ai pas su protéger et qui se meurt maintenant dans mes bras. Je n'ai trouvé la force de continuer que dans les battements de sa poitrine contre la mienne, me rassurant à chaque seconde mais me faisant redouter qu'ils s'arrêtent l'instant suivant. Il ne s'est pas réveillé.

La maison où j'arrive enfin est une petite bâtisse isolée nichée dans la montagne, entourée de plantations et de bois, située à quelques kilomètres de la frontière. Vit ici un jeune paysan, la trentaine, grand et fin, de longs cheveux châtains lâchés dans son dos, vêtu le plus souvent de tuniques de couleurs claires et d'un tablier de travail, Ritsuke de son ptit nom, en fait un ninja du pays voisin qui nous est allié, spécialisé en ninjutsu médical. On a travaillé ensemble quelques fois déjà sur des missions.

En arrivant, je démolis la porte d'entrée d'un grand coup de pied dedans, installe rapidement Sasuke dans le premier lit que je vois tout en hurlant au médic-nin de venir, puis cours le réveiller en fanfare.

L'arrachant à son sommeil, je le secoue de toutes mes forces.

- Ritsuke, réveille toi, vite, j'ai besoin de toi, y'a un blessé !

- Hein...

- Mais sors de ce lit, grouille ! Je ramène un mourrant, il a besoin de toi en urgence ! Bouge de là !!!

Et ce disant, je le tire brutalement de sous les couvertures pour le traîner avec autant de douceur dans la pièce d'où je viens.

Titubant, les yeux pas du tout en face des trous, il s'approche maladroitement de Sasuke. Tremblant, je m'assieds à demi au bord du lit qui se trouve à côté.

- Ritsuke, vite...

Il considère quelques secondes la personne que je lui ai ramenée, ayant du mal à s'extirper de son somme pour analyser la situation, puis se retourne vers moi, interloqué.

- ... Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fous Naruto ? Ce type... T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu qu'il porte la tenue de l'Akatsuki ?

- Euh... Oui, je sais, mais on s'en fout, tu comprends ?! Il n'en fait pas partie, c'est tout ! Dépêche-toi de le sauver au lieu de t'occuper de ces conneries. Il peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

Il plisse légèrement un œil qu'il garde sur moi en se retournant, puis commence à ausculter Sasuke, lui prenant le pouls, ouvrant sa veste pour examiner la plaie que j'ai à peu près refermée, gardant un air sceptique sur son visage.

- ... Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais ! Ce n'est pas un de leurs membres, c'est un ninja de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiwa, il ne rentrerait jamais dans une organisation pareille !

- Oh, je vois... Sasuke Uchiwa..., comme le mec qui a fini nukenin comme son grand frère, celui là même qui fait partie de cette organisation de criminels ? Ou comme le gars qui a trahi ton village pour s'allier à votre plus grand ennemi, cette ordure d'Orochimaru ? Dis-moi ? D'ailleurs je crois savoir que vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment, qu'est-ce qui te permet de penser qu'il ne les a pas rejoints ?

- Bon sang, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, on n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça ! Fais-moi confiance et dis-moi plutôt comment il va !

- ...

Les tremblements ne me lâchent pas, mélange de la peur qui me saisit depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et du froid qui a élu domicile dans mes entrailles. J'essaye de ne pas craquer.

- ... Ritsuke...

Mon ton est suppliant.

- Et bien ... il a apparemment perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est une chance que son cœur ne se soit pas arrêté, tu sais, tu as dû arriver tout juste à temps... Tu as fait du bon boulot pour la plaie mais... Déjà, il lui faudrait une transfusion et je ne sais même pas si ça s...

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, je suis un donneur compatible pour lui, où est-ce que tu ranges ton matériel ?

Je saute du lit.

- Laisse, je vais aller le chercher. Rapproche les deux lits pendant ce temps et allonge-toi. Tu as une tête de cadavre, tu sais. Tu as mangé ?

- Pas depuis un moment.

- Ce sera parfait pour l'instant en tout cas et euh, Naruto...

- ...

- ...

- Et j'ai rien que des trucs sains dans mon sang, si on peut dire que cette saloperie de bouffe de survie l'est, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

- ... Bah, et puis de toute façon, au point où il en est, ton pote...

- Allez, épargne moi tes commentaires, tu veux ? Il va s'en sortir.

- Ah, oui, je l'espère, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas à ça, en fait.

Lorsqu'il sort de la pièce, un peu surpris par sa dernière remarque, je m'avance pour observer Sasuke. Il est tellement pâle. Je remarque la manche que lui a soulevée mon pote médic-nin, dessous, sa peau est... oui, j'en ai tellement vu chez mes collègues au quartier des ANBU que je ne peux avoir aucun doute là dessus, ce sont des marques de piqûres, nombreuses, dont certaines sont très récentes.

Je me souviens de la réflexion que nous avions eu avec Sakura suite à notre rencontre avec lui dans une des caches d'Orochimaru : on avait pensé qu'il avait peut-être eu recours à des drogues pour devenir si fort. Peut-être... Il faut croire hélas qu'on ne s'était pas trop planté... à moins que lui aussi ait eu besoin de ça pour tenir le coup, dans l'antre de ce serpent...

Tout en me perdant dans ces pensées, je découpe avec un kunai le manteau qui le recouvre encore. Et comment ça se fait qu'il porte cette tenue sur lui et rien d'autre, d'ailleurs ?! Mes épaules se raidissent, la colère monte en moi, j'essaye de court-circuiter mon esprit pour ne pas imaginer des explications plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Quand mon collègue revient enfin, je suis retourné m'allonger dans l'autre lit après avoir fini de déshabiller Sasuke et l'avoir recouvert à moitié avec un drap et une couverture, laissant la plaie dégagée. Je sais qu'à peine la transfusion mise en place, Ritsuke devra encore s'occuper du pansement.

Tandis qu'il s'évertue à nettoyer la plaie béante qui déchire le flanc de Sasuke, je me sens bercer par les gouttes de mon sang qui se déversent dans son corps et je m'abandonne. Cessant enfin de lutter, je me laisse glisser dans les bras de Morphée non sans inquiétude, fixant toujours le visage inerte de mon ami, craignant qu'il ne soit plus là quand je rouvrirai les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. Dors, je m'occupe de tout.

... Merci...

* * *

**à suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

À nouveau un grand merci pour les reviews, notamment aux anonymes comme BlackSheep et anne onyme puisque je n'ai pas pu vous le dire directement. Non seulement il est vrai que ça fait vraiment plaisir, mais en plus ça me met la pression et me donne envie de m'améliorer. Que du bon, donc !

Sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Depuis plus d'une semaine, Sasuke est dans le coma.

Après quelques jours de récupération qui m'étaient indispensables, traduction j'ai surtout dormi comme un loir, j'ai envoyé un clone sur le lieu du combat pour récupérer des informations mais, malheureusement, il y avait déjà des soldats ennemis sur place. J'ai quand-même pris le risque de me glisser discretos jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais ramassé Sasuke et j'ai récupéré son sabre, je crois qu'il y tient beaucoup. Puis j'ai abandonné la place tout en me maudissant de n'avoir pas été fichu de m'occuper de ça plus tôt. Imbécile, va.

Sasuke est toujours sous bonne surveillance, même si d'après le spécialiste en la matière il n'est plus en danger, le problème principal restant le retard de sa sortie du coma. Actuellement, son état est stable, il a été très agité et a beaucoup déliré les premiers jours, puis il s'est calmé. Syndrome de sevrage, à ce qu'en dit le chef. Tous les jours, je change ses draps et le lave, et Ritsuke s'occupe des soins médicaux. Même si je n'y connais pas grand chose, je suis admiratif devant son travail, il mérite bien sa réputation en tant que de médic-nin.

Dès que ce sera possible, il faudra se dépêcher de passer la frontière, la nouvelle de l'assassinat de ma cible s'étant rapidement répandue et le pays étant en pleine agitation.

J'ai envoyé un message à Konoha pour les mettre au courant de la situation et des ninjas du pays voisin sont venus chercher la tête que j'avais ramenée, témoin de la bonne exécution de ma mission. Une équipe médicale viendra nous récupérer à la frontière du pays du feu, dès que je les aviserai de notre arrivée.

Assis sur le perron de la maison, je contemple le paysage montagnard qui s'offre à mon regard.

Nous sommes dans une région agricole, couverte de champs de thé et de haricots qui s'étendent presque à perte de vue, captant le soleil dans leurs feuilles. Entre les différentes plantations, de petits boisements délimitent les espaces cultivés et procurent de l'ombre aux paysans, accompagnés à certains endroits d'abris sommaires aménagés pour leur repos. Plus loin, sur un coteau, paissent quelques troupeaux, paisiblement, agglutinés les uns contre les autres. Enfin, encore au delà, le terrain devient escarpé et descend brutalement pour disparaître face au mont rocailleux qui s'impose sur la région, celui-là même qui marque la démarcation avec le pays voisin. Un vent frais balaie les environs, courbant devant lui les rares arbres isolés qu'il croise et levant la terre du sentier qui marque le chemin du village le plus proche. Fermant les yeux et penchant la tête, je laisse un petit souffle me caresser la nuque. L'atmosphère de ce lieu invite au recueillement. Je me verrais bien passer une petite retraite tranquille ici à élever des moutons, vivant simplement, respirant cet air pur...

Je rigole et me met à farfouiller dans mes poches. Ah, une vie saine, loin des guerres et des conflits de ce monde, à suer un travail pépère en accord avec la nature et à tapoter le cul des bêtes... Je sors de mon pantalon l'objet que je viens de rouler avant de sortir puis souffle un petit katon dessus pour l'allumer. J'inhale une première bouffée, profonde, avant de laisser retomber mon crâne contre la porte en arrière. La froide sérénité de ce paysage m'étreint et je me laisse divaguer sur le sens de ma présence en ce lieu... et les possibles répercussions de mes actes sur l'avenir.

Ce que j'ai fait.

N'ai-je pas arraché à une mort imminente un être qui n'attendait pourtant qu'elle ?

J'aimerais penser que j'ai eu raison mais je n'en suis vraiment pas convaincu et, plus que tout, je redoute la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. N'est-on pas libre de choisir de vivre ou de mourir ? De quelle forme d'égoïsme ai-je fait preuve ?

Je rejette une bouffée dans les mèches qui me retombent dans les yeux.

Et, que s'est-il passé ? Toujours et encore ces mêmes pensées qui me retournent la tête. Contre qui s'est-il battu, qui étaient ces gens qui sont morts là bas, pourquoi portait-il cette tenue, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces marques de piqûres sur ses bras ainsi que toutes ces cicatrices parsemant son corps... ? C'est l'entraînement avec Orochimaru qui en est responsable ?

En plus de la marque maudite sur son cou, il a maintenant le même tatouage que cette crevure sur son avant bras, celui qui permet d'invoquer les serpents. Il porte dans sa peau tant de changements...

Tu étais devenu tellement fort, comment as-tu pu te faire blesser ainsi ?

Ritsuke remonte de son escapade au village voisin, un sac de provisions sur l'épaule, le pas alourdi par sa charge.

- Naruto...

- Hmm...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, c'est comme ça que tu surveilles le terrain ?

- ... Mais... De quoi je me mêle ?

- Et puis je croyais que « jamais pendant les missions » ?

- Oh, j'ai dit ça, moi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, tiens. Tu sais ce que c'est : la mémoire...

Je lui lâche un sourire ironique, puis écrase mon herbe et retourne m'asseoir au bord du lit de Sasuke.

Endormi, il ressemble toujours au jeune garçon que je connaissais, son visage affichant un air candide et enfantin. Un air tellement fragile... Sa respiration est calme, régulière, paisible, même s'il faudra encore longtemps pour qu'il puisse récupérer de son poumon blessé.

Je crains le moment où il reprendra conscience, alors je rabats mon masque et ma capuche comme je le fais généralement lorsque je suis près de lui. Je m'y retranche aussi pour cacher plus facilement mes émotions. Je suis mal à l'aise de me montrer faible comme je le suis actuellement.

Ma réputation risque d'en prendre un coup. Je ricane en moi même.

Ritsuke entre à ma suite.

- Alors, comment se porte la belle aux bois dormants ?

- Bof, pas mieux pas pire, il ne s'est pas réveillé en tout cas.

- Ça viendra, va, ne te fais pas de bile. Bon, j'ai des nouvelles fraîches du front, ça te dis ?

Rêvassant encore, mes yeux ne quittent pas le visage de mon ami.

- Hmm... ?

Il hausse les sourcils et recule un peu sa tête, dans une expression d'étonnement et de léger reproche.

- Et alors ? Tu t'es définitivement installé dans la déprime ou quoi ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que je te raconte ? Petit rappel : tu es encore en mission, sinon je ne vois pas ce que je foutrais ici dans ce trou paumé avec toi. On fait plus sympa comme vacances.

Je me tourne vers lui, agacé.

- Alors, vas-y, accouche, c'est quoi ton scoop ?

- Primo, t'as laissé des traces en ramassant ton ptit copain, on s'en serait douté, hein, un corps qui se volatilise, comme ça, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, il y a plus discret, c'est sûr.

- Et...

- Bon. Comme ils ne sont pas trop débiles, en face, et c'est bien dommage, ils ont compris qu'il devait y avoir un blessé grave et que quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'armée de ce pays devait l'avoir transporté pas trop loin, sinon ils en auraient eu des échos. Et comme cet évènement est très proche, à la fois géographiquement et dans le temps, du meurtre dont tu es responsable... Ils vont fouiller sérieusement les environs... du genre vers ici, ça coule de source.

- Et ils seront là dans combien de temps ?

- Bien assez tôt, mon poussin, va falloir s'organiser fissa pour passer la frontière et emporter la princesse avec nous.

- Allez, arrête, t'es lourd.

Il rigole.

- C'est toi qui est morose comme tout, oui. Bon, et de deux, ils ont identifié les cadavres restants...

- ...

- Ce sont tous les trois des subordonnés d'Orochimaru.

- ... Donc, si on se fie à tes informations, on peut penser que soit ils étaient à la recherche de Sasuke et ils se sont battus, soit ils s'étaient alliés et ils ont rencontré un gros os.

- Ouais, enfin je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse, puisqu'au moins deux sur les trois qui sont morts étaient à ce que l'on m'a dit connus pour être hostiles à Mister Serpent.

- Hmmm...

Sans me retourner, je pose ma main sur celle de Sasuke, contre moi, et lui serre doucement les doigts.

- Bon allez, prépare toi, on va lever le camp. Il va falloir bien s'occuper de notre malade.

Il ressort.

J'appuie mon front sur une main et ferme les yeux. Alors, s'ils étaient alliés, ils n'ont pu que se diriger vers Itachi Uchiwa, comme l'aurait voulu Sasuke, à moins qu'ils aient eu autre chose à régler entre temps. En tout cas, à voir la blessure qu'avait le premier garçon, je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle a été faite par cette brute épaisse, là, Kisame Hoshigaki, ça correspond tout à fait à ses caractéristiques. Peut-être qu'ils se sont pris une raclée par ce type... mais la lame qui a ouvert le flanc de Sasuke est d'un tout autre genre. L'arme de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être celle de son frère... Ce serait à cause de ça que tu ne voulais plus vivre ?...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne prête plus attention à ma main qui tient toujours les doigts de Sasuke quand ... oui, un léger frémissement s'est produit, je me retourne vivement pour le regarder.

Deux perles noires me fixent.

Une boule prend place et descend lentement dans ma gorge.

Sasuke...

Il est réveillé.

Inconsciemment, je presse plus fort ses doigts dans ma main et mon cœur se met à battre à toute allure.

L'égarement peut se lire sur son visage. Il pose ses yeux sur moi, sans apparemment comprendre ce qui se passe. Ses pupilles se déplacent lentement et détaillent les éléments qui caractérisent ma tenue, celle qui marque mon appartenance à Konoha. Que comprend-il de la situation ?

Au bout d'un certain temps d'observation, il détourne son regard pour le laisser courir dans la pièce, sur les murs, les meubles, la fenêtre, la lumière blanche derrière les rideaux, le lit où il est allongé, les tuyaux qui sont encore branchés sur lui, puis il refond sur moi, plongeant profondément dans les fentes où sont tapis mes yeux.

Il est en train de sortir doucement d'une longue absence, il doit essayer de retrouver des repères, de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé... J'ai peur de sa réaction, j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir...

Cependant son regard est calme, teinté seulement d'une certaine interrogation, comme s'il essayait de sonder mon âme à travers la barrière rigide de mon masque.

Subitement, il resserre brièvement ses doigts contre les miens, comme s'il voulait être certain de leur présence ou se donner du courage puis, d'un geste vacillant, il les lâche et commence à lever le bras vers moi, lentement, presque au ralenti, s'approchant dangereusement de mon visage, avançant peu à peu ses doigts jusqu'à frôler la matière froide qui m'isole encore de son regard.

Complètement figé sur place, dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, je sens avec effroi ses doigts glisser sur mon masque, le caresser de leur pulpe, s'approcher dangereusement de son rebord puis, l'atteignant, continuer leur chemin jusqu'à se glisser à peine dessous, effleurant ma peau, me communiquant la chaleur de leur contact...

D'un bond, je me lève. Je panique complètement. Sa main tendue vers moi reste suspendue en l'air et il affiche une expression de stupéfaction plus nette encore. Il écarte un peu plus ses paupières et entrouvre les lèvres. Il semble tellement innocent, à ce moment, et moi je ne sais que me défiler et me refuser à son regard.

Tournant les talons pour aller chercher Ritsuke, je me mords les lèvres quand j'entends le faible souffle de sa voix.

- Naruto ?

Je frémis... et passe la porte sans me retourner.

Rejoignant rapidement Ritsuke, je pose une main tremblotante sur son épaule, ce qui a pour effet de l'interrompre immédiatement dans ses préparatifs et de l'amener à se retourner vers moi d'un air interrogatif.

- Il s'est réveillé.

Laissant d'un coup là ses activités, il retourne du pas pressé du bon docteur qu'il est vers son patient, moi le suivant sur ses talons.

Arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte, je m'arrête et m'appuie d'une épaule et de la tête contre l'un de ses montants, bras croisés.

Mon collègue s'approche du lit de Sasuke et commence à l'ausculter. Complètement hagard, il se laisse faire.

- Alors, ça y est ? De retour parmi les vivants ?

Quel tact...

- ...

- Alors, mon nom est Ritsuke, je suis médic-nin. Je suis allié à Konoha pour une mission, avec le ninja qui se planque là bas.

Je fais la moue.

Sasuke glisse son regard de son médecin vers moi.

- ...

- Il t'a trouvé gravement blessé, mourrant même, alors il t'a ramené ici.

- ...

- Tu es resté plusieurs jours dans le coma. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Il replonge ses yeux dans ceux de la personne qui lui a posé la question, puis les repose sur moi.

- ... Naruto ?

À nouveau, je frémis. Mon collègue se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un petit sourire.

- Bon, essaye déjà de t'asseoir, voir si tu le supportes, puis on tentera de te mettre debout, il va falloir bouger rapidos de cette planque. Allez !... Mets-toi assis.

Après quelques secondes à essayer d'intégrer la situation, Sasuke va, non sans grimacer, pousser sur ses bras pour se relever péniblement et s'adosser au mur en haut de son lit, avant de soulever les draps qui le recouvrent pour rechercher la cause de la douleur qu'il vient de ressentir. Des bandages lui enserrent une bonne partie de la poitrine, finissant par s'enrouler autour de son épaule.

- Bien. Tu as été touché au poumon mais la plaie est propre. Essaye de respirer un peu sans l'oxygène pour voir.

Et il lui enlève le tuyau qu'il avait dans le nez.

Bon sang, il ne peut pas s'arrêter d'être brusque comme ça !

Alors qu'il se retrouve à devoir prendre ses premières bouffées d'air simple, l'angoisse se répand sur ses traits, puis au bout de quelques instants il se calme et hoche doucement de la tête. Il souffle :

- ... Ça ira.

Rapidement, mon collègue lui enlève la perfusion qui était encore plantée dans son bras et le fait pivoter d'un coup pour l'installer au bord du lit, les jambes pendantes.

- Allez, debout.

J'ai envie de protester contre ce traitement un peu raide pour un malade qui se réveille à peine d'une semaine d'inconscience mais je ne veux pas que Sasuke m'entende, alors je me la ferme, non sans trépigner d'énervement.

Restant on ne plus attentif à ce qui va se passer, je le vois se rapprocher doucement du bord du lit puis se laisser glisser pour toucher le sol de ses pieds. Des gouttes de sueur sont apparues sur son front et il a pris une belle teinte blafarde. J'ai l'impression de voir un petit garçon perdu et non pas le jeune homme fier et arrogant que je connaissais.

Au moment où il prend appui sur ses pieds, ses jambes lâchent et il commence à tomber au sol, je m'y attendais tellement que je suis déjà là pour le retenir tout en fusillant Ritsuke du regard.

Avec un sourire goguenard, il me dit :

- Bon, tu t'occuperas donc de le porter sur le trajet. Prépare-toi, on décolle dans une demi-heure.

Et il retourne finir ses bagages.

Je me suis accroupi et enserre doucement Sasuke qui est à genoux au sol. Il s'est réfugié dans mes bras, semblant toujours aussi paumé, n'étant certainement pas aidé par le refus de réponse de ses jambes à l'instant. Relevant la tête, il plonge l'encre profonde de ses yeux dans les miens, me regardant comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ma part...

Je me sens fondre. Je passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer et outrepasse mes résolutions d'il y a peu en lui chuchotant :

- Ça va aller.

Cette fois, il se fige et me scrute plus intensément encore, allant chercher dans les fentes de mon masque un signe ou un détail qui lui donnerait la confirmation de ce qu'il a déjà compris.

Se resserrant contre moi, il baisse alors son visage et ferme les yeux.

- Naruto.

Maintenant je me sens calme, serein. Je l'entoure encore un peu de mes bras et repose mon menton contre le dessus de sa tête. Je suis bien.

Ça va aller, maintenant, crois moi, ça va aller.

Alors que je me laisse aller à cette douce sensation de quiétude, échappant malgré ma retenue un léger soupir d'apaisement, un souffle infime parvient à mon oreille.

- Je... suis mort... Pourquoi je... je suis... là ?

Ces mots, à peine audibles, ne me sont probablement pas destinés. Pourtant ils me brisent. Ce que je redoutais vient d'arriver. Je me sens mal. J'ai honte. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre.

Alors je me tais.

Au lieu de me repousser comme il le devrait, il se blottit contre moi, enfonçant ses épaules entre les miennes, comme s'il recherchait de la chaleur humaine. Sa joue vient naturellement se caler contre ma poitrine et son oreille repose contre les battements de mon cœur.

... Au bout d'un moment, Ritsuke nous rejoint non sans tirer la tronche parce qu'on se tient toujours dans la même position et qu'on a en effet rien foutu de ce qu'il avait demandé.

- J'y crois pas...

Puis, agacé, il se met à préparer lui même nos affaires, tout en me lançant périodiquement quelques regards assassins et en faisant beaucoup de gestes brusques et autant de bruit que possible. Je décide alors de bouger et aide Sasuke à enfiler une tenue plus adaptée à notre sortie imminente, puis je le fais grimper et l'attache au mieux sur mon dos. Je suis à nouveau étonné par la façon dont il se laisse faire. À peine installé contre moi, il s'agrippe immédiatement à mon cou et y enfouis sa tête. Il a eu du mal à me lâcher et on dirait qu'il tient à me sentir contre lui. Que recherche-t-il ? C'est pourtant à cause de moi qu'il est encore là.

Doucement, je pose une main sur la sienne et lui chuchote :

- Ça ira ? Tu vas pouvoir tenir le coup ?

- ... Hm.

- Sasuke ?

- ...

- On rentre à Konoha, tu en es conscient ?

- ...

- Dis quelque chose...

Un souffle incertain frôle mon cou.

- ... Je ne sais pas...

J'essaye de ne pas trembler. Je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte de l'émoi dans lequel je suis.

- Tout se passera bien, je les ai déjà prévenus, OK ?

- ... Hm.

- Sasuke...

- ...

Je lui serre encore une fois la main avant de la relâcher. C'est tout ce que je sais faire.

Ritsuke m'attend.

- Alors, on a fini les papouilles, on va pouvoir y aller ?

- Ben tiens, ça faisait trop longtemps que tu n'avais plus dit d'âneries, ça me manquait presque.

Il rigole.

- Allez, on bouge.

- Hm. OK. Allons-y.

Alors qu'un vent frais vient me chatouiller les chevilles, je ferme les yeux et m'imprègne une dernière fois de la paisible atmosphère de cette retraite d'altitude qui nous a permis de nous retrouver, même si le jeune homme fragile qui réchauffe mes épaules semble bien différent de celui que j'avais connu.

Au delà de cette montagne, là bas, se trouve la route vers le pays du feu. Et si je sais que cette voie est la meilleure qui s'offre à nous, la seule peut-être, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte à l'idée du retour.

* * *

**à suivre.**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore une fois à tout le monde pour les reviews, notamment à anne onyme, christy, tsuki, sasunarutrip, et cornemuz que je ne peux pas remercier directement .

Un grand grand merci en particulier à Love Gaara of the Sand qui me fait la grâce de bien vouloir m'aider dans mes travaux d'écriture en tant que toute neuve bêta lectrice !

Allez, la suite.

**

* * *

CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Sasuke dort, la tête sur mon épaule.

Nous approchons enfin des portes du village. Autour de nous, le paysage est devenu familier, alternant entre les épaisses forêts aux grands arbres et les fraîches clairières ensoleillées qui sont si caractéristiques de notre pays. Je progresse calmement, accompagné par la respiration régulière qui effleure mes oreilles.

Durant les jours précédents, notre médic-nin a poursuivi les soins en dépit de la marche forcée que nous effectuions, exigeant régulièrement des arrêts pour faire des injections à son malade, prenant le temps qu'il fallait pour le réhabituer à boire puis à manger, essayant de stimuler ses jambes qui ne veulent toujours pas le soutenir. Je me suis demandé tout du long comment Sasuke faisait pour tenir le coup, n'importe qui ne pourrait pas supporter pareil traitement dans son état. Je remarque qu'il est vraiment résistant.

Pour ma part, comme nous l'avions fait auparavant, j'ai continué à m'occuper de lui pour tout ce qui n'était pas médical, veillant sur lui en permanence, l'emmenant dès que c'était possible vers un point d'eau pour l'aider à se laver et à s'habiller, l'entourant de sourires et de prévenance. Apparemment mal à l'aise face à la situation dans laquelle je l'ai entraîné, il s'accroche à moi et ne se détend que dans la tendresse de mes gestes envers lui, peut-être parce que je suis la seule figure qu'il connaît à ses côtés.

Il est toujours paumé, égaré, hagard, la tête dans le pâté, à la ramasse complet, se laissant trimbaler et manipuler avec trop d'aisance à mon goût. Vraisemblablement épuisé par la route, il passe le plus clair de son temps à somnoler et ne communique que très brièvement avec moi. Je tâche donc de le comprendre par l'analyse des infimes variations de ton de ses « hm », ce qui n'est pas si évident. Je suis en train de devenir un expert en communication onomatopéique, à défaut de l'être en « Sasuketude », ça... qui le peut ? Je souris.

Et moi... ? Et bien je me satisfais honteusement de cette situation, trouvant une forme d'apaisement dans cette intimité que nous partageons. Curieusement, cette relation inhabituelle d'interdépendance ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je me sens entier.

Dès notre premier arrêt, il a voulu retirer mon masque. Reprenant là où je l'avais interrompu auparavant, il a glissé de nouveau ses phalanges sous cet objet qui m'isolait encore de lui pour frôler ma joue et l'a retiré délicatement. Une fois mon visage mis à nu, il a continué à promener ses doigts sur ma peau, l'effleurant à peine, glissant sur mon nez, mes pommettes, mes lèvres, avant de les retirer. Je n'ai pas su réagir à ces gestes, trop déconcertants pour mon esprit agité.

Lorsque nous avons rejoint la frontière du pays du feu, une équipe médicale menée par Sakura en médecin chef nous attendait. En professionnelle impeccable, elle nous a à peine salués d'une main avant de s'éloigner pour discuter un bon moment avec Ritsuke, puis de le laisser nous quitter pour retourner dans son pays. Cet abruti de première n'a pas résisté à m'envoyer une dernière pique en partant, ça devait trop le démanger.

- Vous m'enverrez des photos pour le mariage !

Imbécile.

Fin de la mission.

Sasuke n'a pas voulu monter sur le brancard qui était préparé pour lui, préférant poursuivre sa route sur mon dos. Je n'ai pas essayé de le convaincre, égoïstement, m'étant habitué à profiter de sa chaleur contre moi.

Par contre, l'attitude de Sakura transpire une colère mal contenue depuis sa conversation avec Ritsuke. Cette impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout qui me trottait dans la tête est en train d'être confirmée.

- Tu es bien lisible aujourd'hui, Sakura-chan, d'habitude tu sais mieux cacher tes sentiments.

Elle est surprise. J'ai vu juste. Elle lâche un « Naruto » de façade plein de reproches, avant de se refermer immédiatement.

L'ambiance est plus proche d'un enterrement que de retrouvailles entre amis. Sakura doit être quand même relativement perturbée, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes et se pende au cou de Sasuke mais même pas : elle lui a adressé l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et a passé doucement sa main dans ses cheveux en lui assurant que tout irait bien maintenant. Il ne lui a rien répondu, se contentant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans mon cou.

Nous passons les portes de Konoha.

Progressant toujours à vitesse soutenue, Sakura en tête, nous parvenons enfin à l'hôpital où nous attendent quelques unes des têtes pensantes les plus importantes du village : la vieille Tsunade, bien sûr, mais aussi le sinistre chef de la section torture et interrogatoires j'ai nommé Ibiki Morino, que je jauge d'ailleurs d'un mauvais œil, et les deux membres les plus influents du conseil des anciens, rien que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous préparent ? Je n'aime pas ça.

Les évitant négligemment, comme si je n'avais pas remarqué leur présence, je trace direct jusqu'à la chambre de libre qu'ils ont préparé pour Sasuke et l'installe dans un lit.

- Naruto !!!!

Ça, c'est notre Hokage mais je m'en contrefiche. Je tire un drap sur lui et m'assieds à ses côtés en lui reprenant la main. Il s'est réveillé et essaye de décoller ses yeux en les frottant.

Dans le couloir, je devine que Sakura doit raconter à son maître ce qu'elle a appris, puisque les trois autres entrent les premiers et les attendent en s'installant sur des chaises autour du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade nous rejoint, toujours fumasse, suivie de Sakura, et croise ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en agitant son pied nerveusement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle prend la parole.

- Bon ! Naruto, en ce qui concerne ton comportement, on reverra ça ensemble plus tard. Là tu vas aller faire fissa ton rapport et je le veux tout à l'heure au propre sur mon bureau ! Et pas griffonné sur un bout de papier comme trop souvent, compris ?!

Elle crie un peu fort, là. Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire provocateur.

- Maintenant, Sasuke !

Étant en train de bailler de toutes ses forces la tête tournée dans son coussin, il s'immobilise, relevant ses yeux encore humides.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, Naruto ? Tu gicles.

Et d'un mouvement vif du bras, elle tend son doigt vers la porte.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu obéis.

Je me lève, en colère.

- Mais, je ne vais pas laisser Sasuke tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, d'abord ? Et pourquoi il est là, lui ?!

Je montre Ibiki.

Tsunade reprend mais plus calmement. C'est encore pire.

- Naruto... Tu dégages immédiatement avant que je me fâche pour de bon, tu laisses Sasuke tranquille et tu attends tranquillement chez toi que l'on te fasse signe, tout en rédigeant sagement ton rapport. D'ailleurs s'il n'est pas prêt tout à l'heure, je t'interdis d'accès à l'hôpital, c'est assez clair pour ta petite tête ?

J'ai envie de tout casser. Sasuke se rend compte qu'il n'y a rien à faire et retire sa main de la mienne, ce qui me remue encore plus.

Les poings serrés je me dirige vers le couloir tout en veillant à esquiver les regards posés sur moi. Je ne veux surtout pas perdre mon calme.

Au moment où je vais passer la porte, j'entends :

- Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous raconter ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Surpris, je me retourne brusquement, restant paralysé devant l'image qui vient d'apparaître sous mes yeux.

Malgré la fatigue, Sasuke s'est assis au bord de son lit. Ses yeux encore embrumés témoignent de son état d'éveil relativement limité mais il a résolu de passer outre en se tenant aussi droit que possible, affaibli mais vaillant, chancelant mais le regard dur, compensant la faiblesse de ses épaules qui le soutiennent par la détermination qui l'habite, toisant fermement notre Hokage.

Enfin, il réagit.

À l'opposé de la tenue magistrale des dirigeants qui lui font face, il est simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon large que je lui ai dénichés et son visage blême est encore marqué par les évènements qu'il vient de subir. En apparence, seuls les bandages qu'il a voulu mettre autour de ses bras le distinguent d'un simple civil mais l'éclat acéré qui luit dans ses yeux ne trompe pas : seul un ninja peut être à l'origine de cette impression de tension extrême qui vient d'envahir la pièce, de cette atmosphère oppressante, de cette sensation de danger imminent.

Ibiki répond, parfaitement sûr de lui.

- Oui, on le croit en effet.

Lui...

Sasuke rétorque sèchement.

- Amusant, comme si vous pouviez m'extorquer quoi que ce soit.

Il s'est redressé et sur son visage s'est greffé un sourire malsain, inquiétant, cassant. Il baisse un moment les yeux et se met à ricaner faiblement, tout en passant une main sur son visage, jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il repousse. Il poursuit :

- Amusant, oui, vraiment... On ne pourrait pas faire plus drôle. Enfin, allez-y toujours, je ne suis pas gêné de répondre à certaines questions si ça peut vous distraire, mais ne vous méprenez pas : je suis seul maître de ce que je veux bien vous dire.

Il relève la tête et enfonce fermement son regard dans celui de Tsunade qui ne sourcille pas pour autant. Derrière l'obscurité de ses pupilles, le sharingan semble être sur le point d'apparaître.

Sans ciller, notre Hokage s'adresse à moi :

- Naruto... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis complètement dépassé par la situation.

Sasuke est toujours rivé durement aux prunelles de Tsunade et il est évident que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâcheront l'affaire. Les deux antiquités et l'autre sadique sont tranquillement installés face à lui et ne semblent nullement incommodés. Désespéré, je me tourne alors vers Sakura. En dépit de l'émotion qui est sûrement la sienne, elle est restée parfaitement impassible. Solidement assurée dans sa position en tant que disciple du Hokage et médecin chef de ce service, elle incline son visage vers moi et m'adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Elle chuchote :

- Va. Je reste ici.

J'hésite... Puis, choisissant à contre cœur de la laisser gérer la situation, sachant pertinemment que je serais bien capable de ne faire que l'empirer, je recule vers la porte. Tsunade me lance un dernier avertissement.

- Et tu te tiens à carreau une fois sorti, ma menace tient toujours.

En sortant, si je tâche de me la fermer, mon corps s'exprime malgré moi et je manque de démonter la porte tellement je l'ai refermée violemment. Je tremble de rage.

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, j'attends avec impatience d'avoir des nouvelles.

En sortant de la douche, je n'ai même pas eu envie de m'habiller, me contentant juste d'enfiler un vieux pantalon trop lâche avant de me laisser retomber à plat ventre sur mon matelas, la colère et l'inquiétude me possédant encore. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, je tente de me calmer, sans succès. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont pu se raconter... Et pourquoi on m'a éloigné ?!

Je tape du poing contre mon lit.

Tout à l'heure, j'étais tellement énervé en rentrant que je me suis fait un joint direct et que je suis encore en train d'en fumer un en ce moment. Autant dire tout de suite que je n'ai absolument pas essayé de rédiger ce fichu rapport, je n'en suis pas en état de toute façon.

Je gigote.

Toujours anxieux et agité, j'inhale une bouffée puis recrache la fumée vers le plafond, essayant de trouver dans l'observation des volutes qui se défont au dessus de moi des réponses à mes questions.

On me cache des choses.

Le bruit d'une main qui frappe à ma porte me fait bondir hors du lit et me jeter sur elle, à moitié débraillé, le regard fumeux, le pétard encore aux lèvres.

Sakura.

- Naruto...

Son ton est désapprobateur. Elle penche sa tête sur un côté et pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Non mais tu t'es vu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Ça t'arrive d'utiliser ta tête pour réfléchir à qui pourrait bien venir te voir avant d'aller ouvrir, idiot ? Et si ça avait été Ibiki ? J'en étais sure que tu serais encore en train de glander, t'as fait ton rapport au moins ?

- ...

Signe de tête négatif de ma part.

- Tu es irrécupérable. Heureusement que je me suis débrouillée pour venir moi même te chercher.

Elle soupire et poursuit :

- Allez, on va faire ça ensemble et après on ira à l'hôpital voir Sasuke.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ?

Tirant à table une chaise qui en était un peu éloignée, elle s'y installe et attrape au vol un papier et un stylo.

- Sasuke nous a raconté ce qui était arrivé... enfin probablement pas tout mais le plus gros et... Tsunade l'a examiné. Il n'a rien de trop grave, ce médecin qui t'a aidé a fait de l'excellent travail. Elle l'a un peu manipulé et il peut un peu mieux se tenir debout maintenant. C'est déjà positif et puis, elle est optimiste : elle compte sur une semaine d'hospitalisation, après quoi il devrait pouvoir marcher même doucement, il faudra juste lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Légèrement rassuré, je relâche un peu la pression et m'assieds sur mon lit, mes avant-bras appuyés sur mes genoux. Je laisse tomber mon crâne en avant et m'attarde sur la noirceur du dessous de mes pieds... J'aurais dû mettre des chaussettes.

- Et... Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

J'ai presque retenu tous les frémissements qui voulaient s'échapper dans ma voix.

Elle ne me répond pas mais se crispe un instant sur son stylo.

- ... Avant de repartir, Tsunade lui a demandé ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant et il n'a pas trop su quoi répondre.

- ...

- Finalement il a dit qu'il voulait rester avec toi.

Sa voix s'est un peu étranglée sur cette dernière phrase. Elle déglutit.

- Sakura...

- Ils ont décidé de le laisser demeurer un temps ici, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère et soit plus clair sur ses objectifs... Et tu as été désigné comme la personne chargée de sa surveillance, une fois qu'il sera sorti de l'hôpital.

Ses yeux brillent. Je m'approche et passe mes bras autour de son cou, debout derrière elle. Je pose mes lèvres sur son épaule et lui chuchote doucement :

- Je croyais que tu n'étais plus amoureuse.

- ...

- Tu es avec quelqu'un maintenant.

- Je sais, c'est juste que...

Sa voix tremble.

- ... il a l'air de ne s'intéresser qu'à toi... Je me sens un peu exclue, c'est tout.

- ...

Je la comprends mais en même temps je ressens la même chose : et moi, alors ? On ne me dit rien...

- Allez, Naruto, je t'écoute. On va faire ce rapport, Ok ?

- Ouais, on s'en débarrasse vite fait et on décolle ensuite.

- Hm...

- Et ... Sakura ?

- ...

- Merci.

* * *

De retour à l'hôpital, je n'ai même pas le temps de rejoindre Sasuke que je me fais à happer en cours de route pour une convocation express dans le bureau du Hokage. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ?

Oh là... Ça commence par un magnifique savon, un vrai de vrai, un de ceux qui font trembler les murs, éloignent tout être vivant à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, et s'appesantissent sur la faute présente tout en revenant également sur les précédentes, le tout avec l'option décibel maximum et pas d'espace pour en placer une. Si je continue à m'en prendre plein les oreilles comme ça, je vais devenir sourd, c'est sûr.

Au bout d'un moment, je lâche :

- Et ça ne serait pas mieux de m'envoyer directement en commission disciplinaire ? Parce qu'au moins ça irait plus vite.

Raté. Elle ne fait que gueuler encore plus. En même temps, je l'ai fait un peu exprès, hein, ça m'amuse trop de la faire enrager.

Puis elle passe enfin aux choses sérieuses. Elle examine mon rapport avant de croiser ses doigts sur son bureau et de baisser les yeux durant un temps interminable, perdue dans ses réflexions. Ce que j'apprends ensuite, c'est que Sasuke leur a donné une version des faits qui ne colle pas complètement avec les informations qu'ils ont pu récolter par ailleurs, que ce soient les miennes ou surtout celles que leur a donné Ritsuke, et il a laissé beaucoup de vides. Apparemment, l'interrogatoire a été particulièrement pénible et elle a décidé de ne pas le poursuivre plus longtemps malgré ses doutes. Cessant alors de jouer au provocateur insolent, je l'observe attentivement et remarque qu'elle a le visage plus marqué que d'habitude.

Elle soupire et se sert un verre de saké. Chacun ses petits remèdes, hein...

Enfin, en conséquence, au delà du rôle de soutien que je me suis donné jusque là, je suis aussi chargé de le surveiller activement.

Elle se méfie, ou quoi ?

Pour finir, elle me lâche l'information qui doit lui tourner dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure : ils ont analysé le sang sur le sabre de Sasuke que j'ai rapporté et il s'agit du même groupe sanguin que son frère, ou lui, un groupe rare.

On a donc un début de piste. Mais bon, raisonnablement, je considère que ce n'est pas la peine de partir sur des conclusions trop hâtives, il peut s'agir du sang de n'importe qui. On n'a pas ce genre d'information sur tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, je pense, ni sur les morts que j'ai découvert là bas. Et puis, de toute façon, on n'a plus aucune nouvelle sur ce groupe de criminels depuis bien longtemps. Finalement, en ce qui les concerne, le dernier évènement en date est d'avoir retrouvé Sasuke avec ce manteau à nuages sur le dos et il est impossible de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Je n'aurai pas plus de renseignements. Tsunade est persuadée qu'à moi il parlera.

Mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations. Et, je n'en démordrai pas.

* * *

Ensuite, ayant poursuivi encore un peu cette discussion avec Tsunade, j'ai laissé là toutes mes interrogations et me suis dirigé directement vers l'hôpital.

Je traverse les couloirs avec hâte. J'ai envie de courir. Je veux savoir comment il va, s'il s'est un peu remis, si l'interrogatoire n'a pas été trop dur pour lui. Avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, je me perds un peu, mon cerveau bouillonne, je sature de toutes ces questions ces derniers temps. J'aimerais bien souffler et arrêter de me torturer les neurones.

Dès l'instant où je franchis la porte de sa chambre, il se retourne vers moi et son visage s'illumine, estompant un instant les gros cernes qui lui mangent une bonne partie du visage. Il doit être complètement épuisé.

Laissant là le plateau repas que Sakura est en train de lui donner, il esquisse un petit geste envers moi, en relevant légèrement ses doigts, avant de se raviser et de les reposer sur le drap. Il ne dit rien et détourne son regard vers son déjeuner.

Il m'attendait.

À l'inverse, Sakura s'est assombrie, ne parvenant pas à masquer totalement sa tristesse.

Je m'approche de lui, m'accroupis au pied du lit et prends sa main dans les miennes pour y déposer mon visage las. Peut-être parce qu'il a été absent si longtemps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le toucher, comme pour être certain de sa présence.

Sasuke, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cet intérêt inhabituel ?

* * *

**à suivre.**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci toujours infiniment pour vos commentaires, vos remarques, vos encouragements et pour votre soutien (ça fait du bien).

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE CINQ**

Je m'élance depuis le toit du bâtiment voisin pour atterrir dans la cour devant mon immeuble, soulevant un nuage de poussière autour de nous.

D'un pas rapide, je monte les escaliers vers mon appartement, Sasuke agrippé fermement à mes épaules. Je le regarde en rigolant, me sentant excité comme un gosse ou juste heureux et parviens au palier dans un petit dérapage.

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai emménagé dans un studio assez modeste, avec un couloir d'entrée et une salle de bains, toilettes, et puis une pièce à vivre, foutoir, où le lit sert également de canapé, où le coin cuisine est embarrassé en permanence comme chez tout bon célibataire qui se respecte et où la table centrale est multifonctionnelle, servant autant à manger, à travailler, du genre écrire des rapports n'est-ce pas, et surtout à entasser tout ce que j'ai la flemme de ranger, ce qui est honnêtement sa principale utilité.

Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, Sasuke a bien récupéré mais il ne risque pas pour l'instant de couvrir une telle distance à pied. Il se resserre encore un peu contre moi avant de me lâcher pour descendre de mon dos.

En posant ma main sur la poignée, je bloque un peu sur l'état de mes doigts. Je ne suis carrément pas présentable. En plus de micro-coupures de partout, j'ai encore du sang séché sous les ongles et, malgré le nettoyage soigneux que j'ai fait, la sensation poisseuse qui me colle aux doigts ne veut pas me lâcher. Je me frotte un peu les mains sur mes cuisses, réflexe illusoire et inutile mais tentative de quelque-chose quand même. C'est toujours au moment où je me relâche que ces sensations désagréables se font remarquer. Pendant, je n'y pense pas, je suis comme déconnecté.

Cherchant un peu de réconfort, je tourne la tête vers Sasuke et lui souris. Comme à chaque fois, il me répond, en relevant timidement les coins de sa bouche et en adoucissant son regard. Ce n'est pas un vrai sourire mais ça s'en rapproche et pour moi c'est suffisant.

Après mon arrivée au village, j'ai dû très rapidement reprendre les missions, puisqu'à ce qu'il paraît j'ai passé assez de temps comme ça à me tourner les pouces pendant que Sasuke était dans le coltard et qu'un trouble-fête comme moi n'aurait été qu'une gène au milieu des pattes des équipes médicales. Sympa... Ce coup-ci, Tsunade l'avait vraiment mauvaise. Elle est bien susceptible... Allons, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un peu bravé ouvertement ton autorité devant les autres membres du conseil qu'il faut te mettre dans un état pareil, mémé ! Et puis, je t'aime bien quand-même ! Mais va lui faire comprendre ça, à la vieille... Enfin, je suis juste revenu avec un peu plus de sang sur les mains. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Après mon rapport de mission, je ne suis même pas passé chez moi, embrayant directement vers l'hôpital. On nous a enfin annoncé que Sasuke pouvait sortir et, comme il refuse toujours de retourner chez lui, j'ai décidé de l'héberger ici pour l'instant.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appart' puis reste bloqué sur place, littéralement scotché devant le spectacle que j'ai devant les yeux. Je rêve, ils m'ont refait le coup...

Appuyé à côté de moi contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, Sasuke ne cache pas sa surprise :

- ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je contemple l'étendue des dégâts. C'est... pfiouuu... comment dire... ? Un champ de bataille. Je ne vois que cette expression pour décrire l'état dans lequel ils ont mis ma piaule. Partout, une montagne d'affaires hétéroclites s'entasse, les placards et tiroirs ont été vidés par terre, plusieurs meubles sont renversés, tous les objets ayant pu servir de cache quelconque ont été éventrés et il y a eu de la casse, quant à mon lit, il gît en travers de la pièce, le matelas remis à l'arrache dessus. Pour finir, ma plante a clairement rendu l'âme : pas bon les racines qui trempouillent dans les ramens...

Ils ont dû bien se marrer.

Poussant du pied les divers objets qui jonchent le sol, j'entre puis commence à essayer de remettre un semblant d'ordre, un peu désorienté quand-même devant l'étendue du carnage. Sasuke repousse mon matelas à sa place puis se pose sur l'un de ses coins. Il m'interroge :

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Des gars de chez moi. Ah, ce coup-ci, ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie, ils devaient être en forme...

- ...

- Un ordre de Tsunade. Ce n'est pas la première fois... ni la dernière.

- Elle a fait fouiller ton appartement ?

- Comme tu le dis.

- ...

- C'est cyclique : régulièrement ils viennent me piquer tout ce qui est illégal soit disant, et au passage ils s'en foutent plein les poches, ce qui me coûte une bonne partie de ma paye, en passant. Tu sais que les ANBU sont chargés notamment de faire respecter la loi au village et... vu que la police de Konoha n'a jamais été reformée...

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça, moi ? J'ai du mal à poursuivre, du coup.

- ...Euh... ce sont eux qui s'en occupent. Et aussi... ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, tu sais, comme pas mal de villageois, à cause de Kyuubi.

- Hmm...

Il se laisse tomber en arrière, bras ouverts. Vêtu comme il l'est d'affaires que je lui ai filées, un t-shirt bleu sur le dos et un pantalon sombre lui descendant jusqu'à mi mollets, il semble se mêler à l'amoncellement de vêtements qui ont été éjectés de mes armoires et qui recouvrent le lit.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire que tu stockes un peu de drogue chez toi ?

- Ah, mais c'est que je bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur ! Je suis sous intense surveillance !

- Et pourquoi ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais l'un des meilleurs éléments du village, non ?

Je soupire. Il m'en pose bien des questions... Il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas trop doué pour les éluder. Cessant de remuer dans la pièce, je me retourne vers lui et m'appuie d'une main sur le rebord de la table.

- ... Et bien, en fait le problème, c'est que Tsunade et les autres débiles du conseil ont décidé que j'étais la personne qui... euh... enfin pour l'instant conviendrait le mieux au poste de Hokage, pas pour tout de suite mais... qui s'en approche le plus, en tout cas. Alors autant dire que mes p'tites activités de détente ne sont pas vraiment appréciées et que j'ai une marge d'action trèèèèès limitée. Voilà.

Je hausse une épaule et souris.

- Mais... je ne pige pas : devenir Hokage, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Euh, oui, avant oui.

- ... ?

De toute évidence, Sasuke est autant dérouté par mon changement de comportement que moi par le sien.

Retombant sur une des croûtes de sang qui se sont logées sous mes ongles, j'attrape un couteau et me mets à essayer de les gratter avec, esquivant ainsi de poursuivre cette conversation. Le silence se fait.

Je l'observe. Ses mèches brunes lui sont retombées sur le visage et il continue à me suivre du regard, immobile. Son s'est un peu relevé et on voit clairement la saillie de ses côtes. Déjà qu'il ne pesait pas bien lourd quand je l'ai trouvé, j'ai l'impression que ça s'est encore aggravé... Manifestement, il est en train de retourner à ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital, c'est à dire s'enfoncer dans le lit pour ne plus en bouger, silencieux, plus ou moins déconnecté du monde ici-bas, ne s'intéressant à rien, n'ayant envie de rien, s'isolant, peinant même à trouver le sommeil et se gavant parce qu'on le lui demande d'aliments qui semblent vouloir ressortir de sa bouche.

Impuissant, je ne peux que constater qu'il n'a plus le goût de vivre, il se laisse juste balader à droite et à gauche, au village d'abord, puis chez moi, comme s'il était vraiment mort.

Je n'ai sauvé que sa vie. Son âme est restée là bas, je crois.

Enfin, comme l'ont aussi remarqué Sakura et toute l'équipe médicale, il ne s'intéresse qu'à moi. Il recherche mon contact et, quand je m'absente, il se referme complètement.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Aller voir quelqu'un, manger un morceau, sortir dans le village ?

- ...

Pas de réponse.

Je repense aux marques sur ses bras.

- On pourrait aller voir Kakashi Sensei et essayer de lui tirer un peu de son herbe.

Il relève ses pupilles et me regarde avec interrogation et l'air un peu perturbé aussi. Ses yeux redescendent dans un coin, puis il passe légèrement ses dents sur ses lèvres et me dit, le regard toujours baissé :

- Oui... Oui, ça me plairait de faire ça avec toi.

Super, enfin quelque chose qui le tente. Rapidement, j'attrape le premier t-shirt qui se ballade à mes pieds et m'habille un peu mieux.

- Ok, allez grimpe !

Et je lui présente mon dos.

Je rigole :

- On va se faire pourrir mais il sera content de te voir, j'en suis sûr. On est partis ?

- Hm.

Et il repose à nouveau sa tête dans mon cou.

- Allez, go.

Laissant là où il est le bazar ambiant, je sors en claquant la porte de mon logement.

* * *

L'appartement de Kakashi est situé en périphérie de la ville, dans un quartier résidentiel où seuls quelques immeubles se démarquent au milieu des maisons à petits jardins et des espaces verts. J'aime venir par ici. Depuis mon entrée dans les ANBU, j'ai pris l'habitude de traîner chez lui, pas tant pour parler que pour profiter de l'atmosphère calme qui y règne. C'est un des rares endroits où je peux vraiment me relâcher et, si je crois que je saoule un peu mon Sensei à squatter aussi régulièrement chez lui, il ne m'en a jamais fait la moindre remarque.

Parvenu en bas de son bâtiment, je ne prends pas la peine de me diriger vers la porte mais engage directement une tentative d'entrée par la fenêtre. J'amorce une ascension de son mur, discrètement.

Après un rapide sourire envers Sasuke, je fonds doucement ma présence et...

- Oh ! Naruto, ça faisait un bail.

Capté. Décidément, mes capacités d'infiltration laissent à désirer. Il va falloir retravailler tout ça...

Encore plus mal sapé que moi, on peut même dire complètement débraillé puisqu'il est torse nu et qu'il gratte négligemment sa barbe de trois jours, spectacle rarissime pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués à partager son intimité, Kakashi arrive à sa fenêtre et s'y accoude, nous observant de sa hauteur.

- ... Sasuke, content que tu viennes me voir.

Il sourit.

- Bonjour, Sensei.

Je constate une nouvelle fois que Sasuke sait tout à fait rester stoïque avec les autres. Il n'y a finalement qu'avec moi qu'il se permet de dévoiler ses faiblesses.

Un bras s'approche de l'encadrement de la fenêtre et se pose sur les épaules de Kakashi. Tiens, voilà son régulier numéro deux, celui qui a une chevelure claire et une petite aiguille de ninja constamment nichée entre ses lèvres, connu sous le nom de Genma, d'où l'explication de la tenue plus que légère du premier.

- Hm, on dérange à ce que je vois.

- Comme d'habitude, Naruto, comme d'habitude.

Genma ironise :

- Mais qui voilà... Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes encore comme plan foireux ? Tu as oublié à quoi servait la porte d'entrée ?

- Laisse, ça me fait tellement plaisir de revoir un de mes anciens élèves et puis ce n'est pas tellement une surprise, on sait bien comment est notre Naruto ! Allez, grimpez.

Et il nous laisse entrer dans son appartement.

À l'intérieur c'est... oh, pas si différent de chez moi en ce moment, si ce n'est que les meubles tiennent encore debout. Belle performance...

Me frayant un chemin parmi le bordel ambiant, je laisse descendre Sasuke devant un fauteuil et entreprends de regrouper en un seul tas la masse d'affaires qui l'empêche de s'installer, puis je m'attaque à celle qui recouvre le canapé d'en face. Après avoir dégagé un espace suffisant pour y poser mes fesses, je m'arrête là dans mes travaux et m'y assieds en tailleur. Voilà, on ne bouge plus.

Genma est parti dans la cuisine préparer du thé et Kakashi enfile rapidement un de ses habituels sweats dont il remonte le col sur son nez, mal à l'aise sans son masque, hein... Puis il se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé sans s'embarrasser du bazar qui s'y trouve encore : d'un geste il le balaye de la main et envoie tout par terre. Sympa comme façon de faire le ménage...

Pendant un instant il ne dit rien mais détaille Sasuke...

- Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir ici.

- ...

- Alors, tu vas habiter chez Naruto, c'est ça ?

- Vous êtes déjà au courant ?

- Bien sûr, Tsunade m'a expliqué... Je sais tout.

Et allez ! Un de plus ! Décidément il n'y a que moi qui ne sois pas dans les confidences.

Sasuke doit être troublé mais n'en laisse rien paraître. Kakashi se tourne vers moi :

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez plutôt rapprochés et je trouve ça très bien mais... Naruto, j'espère que tu n'as pas dans l'idée d'entraîner Sasuke dans tes incartades habituelles ?

J'affiche une expression d'innocence même, outré que l'on puisse avoir de telles pensées sur moi.

- Enfin, Sensei, vous me connaissez !

- Justement ! Et généralement quand tu essayes de rentrer en douce ici, c'est pour me piquer toute mon herbe et t'enfuir avec un ou deux exemplaires de ma collection privée d'Icha icha paradise.

Sasuke rigole doucement. Si c'est pas beau de voir ça...

- Euh... oui, vous me connaissez bien, je confirme.

Je plisse les yeux et affiche un large sourire.

- Je suppose que tu as eu droit à une descente de tes petits copains...

- Ouaip, et ils ont pris un malin plaisir à exploser mes affaires, comme à chaque fois.

- Ah, ça... Je connais, j'ai vécu la même chose à ton âge.

Et il en a vraisemblablement gardé des séquelles, à voir l'état de son salon...

Puis Kakashi s'assombrit légèrement.

- Bon, Sasuke, tu veux bien me faire voir tes bras s'il te plait ?

- Quoi ?

J'ai compris ce qu'il veut voir, mais Sasuke a l'air très mal à l'aise. Retrouvant rapidement le masque d'impassibilité dont il recouvrait jusque là son visage, il acquiesce et déroule les bandages qui courent entre ses poignets et le haut des ses bras. À gauche, son fameux tatouage se dévoile, marque indélébile de ses liens avec Orochimaru, et des deux côtés se superposent un nombre impressionnant de cicatrices en tout genre, avec une accumulation de petits points aux plis des coudes.

Les sourcils nettement froncés, Kakashi inspecte ces marques sous tous les angles. Quand Genma revient avec le thé, il y jette lui aussi un œil, puis prend la parole :

- Allez, prenez une tasse, ce serait dommage de le laisser refroidir.

Suivant ses conseils, je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide chaud et attends le verdict de mes aînés.

- Dis-moi, ce sont toutes des marques de ton entraînement, tu en es bien sûr ?

Sasuke ne répond pas, se contentant de lui adresser une mimique distante et désintéressée.

Kakashi poursuit :

- C'est bien ce que tu as dit à Tsunade, non ?

- ... Oui.

Rien qu'à voir l'attitude de Sasuke, il est évident qu'il ne dit pas toute la vérité. Il relève son regard vers moi comme pour me demander quelle attitude adopter. Je lui réponds avec un sourire :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux tout dire à Kakashi. Tu le connais, il n'y a pas plus discret. Quant à Genma, il sait aussi bien se taire, pas vrai ?

Celui-ci hoche gentiment de la tête.

Sasuke hésite... J'aurais dû m'asseoir à côté de lui, il doit avoir l'impression d'être au tribunal, là.

- Et bien, je...

Il m'observe puis hausse une épaule, se penchant pour saisir une tasse de thé et y réchauffer ses doigts.

- À force... j'ai pris l'habitude de m'en préparer aussi... Et après être parti de chez Orochimaru, j'ai continué.

- Hm. Et le jour où tu as croisé ton frère, tu étais dans quel état ?

Hop là, Sasuke vient de se renverser un peu de thé dessus. Il repose sa tasse et se recule dans son siège, trop brusquement pour feindre réellement le calme qu'il voudrait afficher. Me décidant enfin à le rejoindre, je m'installe sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui et pose une main sur une des siennes. Il se tourne vers moi et je crois apercevoir comme une fugace lueur de détresse qui émerge du fond de ses pupilles, avant qu'il se referme complètement.

Plus personne ne parle.

N'y tenant plus, j'interromps ce silence insoutenable.

- Vous voyez bien que vous l'embêtez avec vos questions, Sensei, il en a sûrement eu bien assez, vous ne pensez pas ? On était venus ici pour se détendre, pas pour se pourrir la vie avec un interrogatoire comme ça.

Sasuke a plongé ses orbes sombres dans les miennes.

Je décèle un discret sourire attendri sur les lèvres de notre maître.

- Allez, les jeunes, on ne va pas s'appesantir là-dessus. Par contre, Naruto, rêves encore pour que je te dépanne, ça m'étonnerait que Sasuke ait vraiment besoin de ça et toi tu devrais peut-être commencer à adopter un comportement d'adulte, non ?

Et il me sort ça en rigolant.

- Eh ! Oh ! Et vous alors, vous ne vous êtes pas vu ? C'est ça que vous appelez être adulte ?

- Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être un exemple à suivre, Naruto...

Puis il sirote son thé avec un amusement marqué sur le visage.

Affalé contre son amant dans le canapé, mâchonnant l'aiguille qu'il a coincée entre ses dents, Genma semble perdu dans ses pensées et observe avec attention Sasuke, puis moi, puis nos mains l'une dans l'autre.

... Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Comme pour nous mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise, ils échangent un regard complice, avant de nous reluquer à nouveau, un sourire coincé au coin des lèvres, puis Genma se lève et ramène les tasses à la cuisine.

Ça me gonfle. Je me tourne vers Sasuke.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux encore rester ici ou on se casse ?

- Oui, on va y aller. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Sensei.

- Oh, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Et puis, maintenant que je vous ai vus ensemble, je suis rassuré.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette allusion qu'il nous fait ?...

- Hm. Je suis content de vous avoir revu.

- Moi aussi Sasuke, moi aussi... Au fait Naruto, tu prends bien soin de lui, hein ?

- Hmf, oui, bien sûr.

Je crains le pire...

- Et ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises...

Voilà, c'est arrivé.

Et il se marre, en plus.

- Bon, on y va, Sasuke ?

- Hm.

Genma passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine :

- Mais qu'ils sont mignons...

Ils m'énervent ils m'énervent.

Passablement agacé, j'aide Sasuke à s'installer sur mon dos et détale au plus vite.

* * *

Ce qu'on a fait ensuite ? Oh, et bien pas grand chose : on s'est baladés dans les rues de Konoha où on a fait quelques rencontres. Tout le monde nous a regardé de travers, y compris nos amis, enfin ceux qui sont restés les miens et qui ne se sont pas gênés pour manifester très clairement à Sasuke leur méfiance ou leur colère par rapport à ses actes passés. Ok les copains, c'est bon, on l'aura entendu...

Puis, quand on en a eu franchement marre des habitants de ce village et d'entendre siffler à nos oreilles des « sale traître » et « enfoiré de démon-renard », la tolérance ayant ses limites, on a bifurqué vers la rivière pour se promener sur ses berges. Là, à l'écart des habitations, on s'est posés un moment dans l'herbe, tous les deux.

Trop de questions brûlent mes lèvres mais je me garde bien de les lui poser. Je préfère profiter du calme présent, du silence qui s'est instauré entre nous.

Allongé sur le dos, à l'abri des bambous, je me perds dans la contemplation des dessins que leurs ombres créent au gré du vent.

Sasuke est étendu à mes côtés. Appuyé la tête sur son coude, il laisse courir sur moi un regard tendre. Ses cheveux s'écoulent sur sa main et quelques mèches portées par la brise viennent de temps en temps caresser son visage. La profondeur de ses iris, la pâleur de sa peau, la délicatesse de ses traits, tout son être exhale une fragilité à fleur de peau.

Vaguement engourdi par la paresse de l'instant, je laisse mon esprit dériver. Je dois reconnaître que notre relation a évolué dans une direction qui m'est inconnue, je ne saurais même pas dire exactement ce que je ressens... Nous sommes amis, je me sens bien avec lui, je veux le protéger, mais lui me regarde avec une chaleur qui va bien au delà de ces sentiments. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis très heureux ainsi et que je me suis habitué même au trouble qu'il suscite parfois chez moi.

Un petit sourire ourle ses lèvres. Doucement, il étend son bras et s'allonge complètement à côté de moi, puis saisit ma main pour l'emmener contre sa joue et l'y maintenir, se délectant de sa chaleur.

Oubliant toute gène, je me tourne vers lui, glisse un bras sous son cou et l'autre dans son dos, et le serre doucement contre moi, ma main trouvant juste sa place contre les courbes de ses omoplates et sa tête venant prendre appui contre mon épaule. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller.

On va s'endormir dans cette position, bercés par le murmure de l'eau qui s'écoule et caressés par le souffle du vent.

* * *

**à suivre.**

Ah, je sais ce que vous pensez : Hein ?! Kakashi même pas avec Iruka ! Oui, j'ai osé (désolée...). Je viens de me faire des ennemies, je le sais. Bon ben allez-y, vous avez le droit de hurler à l'infamie, l'hérésie, la traîtrise, de me promettre mort et souffrance ad vitam et tout le toutime... Je suis prête.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore à tout le monde pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, notamment aux anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier directement.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE SIX**

Je dors.

Autour de moi, des cadavres sont étendus, des hommes, des enfants, des femmes, des visages et des corps dont je ne parviens pas à débarrasser mon esprit. De la buée s'échappe de leurs bouches béantes et leurs membres sont encore secoués de quelques soubresauts. J'ai peur. Le long de ma colonne, une sensation visqueuse, froide, est en train de se glisser. Ils m'observent, bavant, agonisant, emmêlés les uns aux autres dans un amas de chairs, gisant dans leurs liquides corporels. Leurs globes oculaires humides luisent au fond de leurs orbites et ils gémissent des suppliques ou peut-être des menaces, je ne parviens pas à faire la différence entre l'une et l'autre. Complètement angoissé, je détourne la tête mais de l'autre côté, seule une masse plus importante encore de macchabées m'attend, dégageant une odeur de pourriture et de souffre qui me renverse l'estomac. Je reconnais certaines de mes victimes, leurs corps tailladés, décharnés, les os apparents parfois, la tête pendant au bout d'un lambeau de peau. Je suffoque. Baissant les yeux, je découvre que mes mains sont couvertes de sang. J'essaye de les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour les en débarrasser mais je ne fais qu'étaler ce liquide rouge sombre hypnotique qui se répand alors plus loin sur mes poignets, me grimpe sur les avant-bras, les coudes, les épaules et s'insinue partout sur moi et à l'intérieur de moi, envahissant ma gorge, m'écœurant par ce goût métallique. Je veux vomir. D'un geste brusque, je penche la tête en avant et de mon nez et ma bouche s'extirpe une masse pâteuse de glaires sanguinolentes. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je m'agite. Depuis les corps fumants qui m'entourent, des râles se font entendre, s'intensifiant, résonnant à mes oreilles et s'immisçant dans mon cerveau. L'affolement me submerge, je cherche à m'enfuir, à trouver une échappatoire à cet enfer, tournant sur moi-même dans le liquide poisseux qui m'est remonté jusqu'au milieu des chevilles, parcourant d'un regard désespéré les environs, mais même sur ma vue est maintenant descendu un voile du même rouge que mes mains et je sombre...

Ha !

Sursautant, suant à grosses gouttes, je m'éveille enfin pour me trouver à deux centimètres de pupilles d'un brun intense qui sont posées sur moi, teintées d'une certaine inquiétude.

J'halète, tremblotant. Les images sont encore là.

Sasuke chuchote :

- Cauchemar ?

Je me redresse et essaye de me délivrer de cette sensation oppressante en changeant de position. Malheureusement, à cause de mes vêtements trempés et de la moiteur de mon corps, je ne parviens qu'à ouvrir le passage à un courant d'air glacé qui me remonte dans le dos, m'infligeant des frissons sur son passage.

J'ai l'impression de sentir encore le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

Relevant mon regard vers le ciel, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà tard. J'ai dû m'assoupir longtemps.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, désespéré de parvenir un jour à dépasser mes angoisses, me laissant toujours ridiculement posséder par elles.

J'ai froid.

Sasuke pose une main sur mon bras, visiblement préoccupé par mon état. Bon sang... Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit lui qui se fasse du mouron pour moi, maintenant, j'assure vraiment que dalle.

Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à se soucier de moi.

Alors je me lève brusquement.

- Je vais me tremper un peu.

Je me déshabille, tremblant lorsque je retire ces tissus humides, jusqu'à ne rester plus qu'en sous-vêtement, et plonge directement dans la rivière encore tiède.

Haaaaahhhhh. Cette sensation enveloppante me soulage. Ça fait du bien. Enfonçant mon visage dans l'eau, j'essaye de laver mon esprit des pensées morbides qui en ont pris possession. Quelques remous me caressent et j'ai l'impression que cette pression liquide me saisit, m'embrasse, me cajole, me prend dans ses bras. Je nage un peu, allant chercher régulièrement dans le lit de la rivière l'apaisement qui me fait défaut, puis me laisse flotter sur le dos et dériver un moment.

Au-dessus de moi, les nuages sont devenus rosés, pâles, s'étirant et se déplaçant très lentement, et le ciel est en train de se teinter d'un bleu plus profond. C'est beau.

Derrière la barrière que forment les bambous sur la rive, je devine les premières lumières qui ont été allumées dans le village et le vent du soir emmène un fumet de repas débutant, porté depuis les plus proches habitations. Tout est si calme. L'agitation villageoise est proche et pourtant, seul le clapotis de l'eau qui m'entoure parvient à mes oreilles.

La sensation collante qui me dérangeait tout à l'heure a disparue, coulée, noyée, abandonnée dans la fraîcheur de ma baignade et je me sens un peu mieux.

Je jette un œil vers Sasuke. Resté sur le rivage, il s'est assis et ne me lâche pas des yeux.

Il m'attend.

En moi-même, je souris.

Quand même, je suis devenu sacrément sage depuis qu'il est là... Un vrai petit ange, avec une auréole au dessus de la tête et des ailes toutes blanches s'agitant dans les airs... Allez, en temps normal, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Bien sûr, je serais parti évacuer ce mauvais rêve dans la sueur saine d'un bon entraînement bien épuisant... Non, pas vraiment en fait. Avec un minimum d'honnêteté, je dirais que je ne me serais pas jeté dans la rivière mais plutôt sur la première fille que j'aurais croisée, dans l'espoir de m'oublier un peu entre ses cuisses. Ou alors je serais allé entretenir mon amnésie sélective avec une quelconque défonce. Ou les deux. Ouais, les deux, d'ailleurs c'est généralement ce que je fais en premier quand je rentre de mission. Aurait-on perdu ses bonnes habitudes, monsieur Uzumaki ?

Mais là, depuis une semaine, non seulement j'ai été plus que raisonnable niveau paradis artificiels mais en plus je n'ai même pas cherché à aller voir une de mes anciennes conquêtes... ni une quelconque minette, d'ailleurs, et j'ai même fichu la paix à Sakura. Exceptionnel.

D'ailleurs, elle ne s'en est pas plaint, tiens, il faut croire que ça ne lui a pas manqué plus que ça. Traîtresse.

Je tourne mon visage vers Sasuke.

Pour lui, je suis prêt à aller jusqu'à affronter les fantômes qui me tourmentent.

Marrant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke se lève et vient à ma rencontre, marchant toutefois avec beaucoup de prudence, d'un équilibre incertain. Son pantalon est relevé au-dessus de ses genoux et il s'est avancé dans l'eau. Il me tend la main.

Je bloque un moment sur cette paume ouverte et ces doigts qui sont tendus vers moi mais ils m'apparaissent assez vite comme une bien agréable invitation...

Et je la saisis.

Je suis trempé et j'ai toujours froid mais je me sens nettement mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je traîne un peu à attendre de sécher, étendu dans l'herbe d'abord, sans réel succès, puis je m'essuie brièvement avec mon t-shirt. Allez, je me réchaufferai en rentrant.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis. J'ai remis mon pantalon sur mon caleçon trempé et je galère à enfiler mes sandales et leurs boucles pétées pour repartir. À côté de moi, Sasuke accroche rêveusement de ses doigts les brins d'herbe à ses pieds, silencieux.

Rien de plus.

Je me demande... J'ai envie de savoir...

- ... Sasuke ?

Il relève son regard vers moi, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression de pure innocence.

- ...

- Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- ...

Apparemment, il ne comprend pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ici ?

Il affiche une mine un peu décontenancée.

- ... Mais... c'est toi qui m'as emmené.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Mais... tu ne le voulais pas ?

- ... Naruto...

- ...

Il se crispe, les yeux rivés au sol. Un certain désarroi se peint sur son visage.

- ... Je ne voulais plus vivre... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir ?

Mon ventre se tord.

- Sasuke... Je...

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je bafouille :

- Je... Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne... pou...

- ...

Je me penche vers lui et pose une main sur son genou.

- Je n'ai pas pu, c'est tout et puis... je suis complètement dépassé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? ... Ça ne te ressemble pas, bon sang.

Après avoir marqué un long silence, il me répond d'une voix calme, l'air éloigné de ce monde, et l'encre de ses pupilles est comme délayée dans un immense vide.

- Je me suis vu mourir... Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais encore en vie. Même la mort, je n'y ai pas droit ?

Je me sens coupable.

Un léger souffle incline la barrière de bambous vers la rivière et quelques feuilles volètent autour de nous. Sasuke se retourne vers moi, ouvrant à mon regard l'égarement de son âme, puis il vient chercher mon épaule pour y laisser retomber son visage et respirer l'odeur de ma peau, semblant s'apaiser par ce simple contact. Je passe une main dans son dos et la laisse glisser, dans le désir de le réconforter par cette caresse.

Peu à peu il se calme et soupire dans mon cou.

- Sasuke?

- ...

- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as l'air tellement... fragile...

- ...

La chaleur de son corps contre le mien m'émeut.

- Sasuke...

- Plus tard... Promis.

D'accord.

Je penche mon visage dans ses cheveux. C'est doux...

Un crissement d'insectes se fait faiblement entendre et un frisson me rappelle que si je ne veux pas attraper la crève, je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Je m'éloigne légèrement de lui et rattache un peu mieux ma sandale. Redressant lentement sa tête au dessus de ses épaules, Sasuke s'appuie sur ses bras tendus et laisse retomber sa nuque derrière lui, exposant l'étrange image de son trouble à la lueur rasante du soir.

- Naruto...

- Hmm... ?

- Tu sais, ce dont on parlait chez toi. Ton rêve d'être Hokage. Alors, tu l'as abandonné ?

- Euh...

J'ébouriffe mon crâne, essorant vite fait mes cheveux encore gavés d'eau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revient là dessus ?

- En fait... Euh... Oui... Mais, tu sais, devenir Hokage, protéger tout le monde, tout ça, c'était des délires de gamin, ça fait quelque temps maintenant que je n'y pense plus, depuis que... enfin, que je suis passé ANBU, voilà.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Rhaaaa, il insiste en plus. Je relève les mains dans un geste d'impuissance.

- Je... Tu... Enfin, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je me sentais d'accomplir tout seul et...

Il a tourné la tête vers moi et ses orbes sombres me fixent.

Sasuke... C'était parce que tu n'étais pas là. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire...

Je soupire et me rallonge complètement, me plongeant dans l'observation de la voûte céleste, comme si c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire dans l'instant.

Mon esprit s'éloigne.

Les nuages fuyants et la lumière faiblissant... comme le soir où j'étais revenu après ce qui s'était passé, quand nous l'avions enfin rattrapé chez Orochimaru, après qu'il ait à nouveau essayé de me tuer...

Le retour à Konoha. Les regards haineux, les portes qui se fermaient précipitamment sur mon passage, les parents qui cachaient leurs enfants, les murmures, les médisances, les insultes à demi cachées. Rien de neuf, bien sûr, seulement une situation que je vivais déjà auparavant mais peut-être à laquelle je ne prêtais plus vraiment attention. Et là, pour la première fois, je ne me suis plus senti la force de l'affronter. Je n'étais plus capable de me détacher de la haine qu'ils me renvoyaient et qui transperçait mes pauvres barrières déjà bien fêlées. J'ai eu l'impression de m'être éveillé trop vite d'un joli rêve, d'avoir été tiré brutalement de l'enfance pour être jeté dans la dure réalité de la vie d'adulte. J'ai ressenti l'urgence de me préserver, m'endurcir, m'éloigner juste un peu de ce village qui n'y reconnaissait pas ma place et où je ne savais même plus moi-même où elle était. Enfin, puisqu'il n'était pas toléré que je veuille protéger mon village dans la lumière, j'ai alors décidé de le faire dans l'ombre.

Parce que je me suis égaré dans mes pensées, le pouce de Sasuke qui effleure ma joue me force à réagir à sa présence.

Il a de ces gestes envers moi...

- Naruto...

- ...

Il s'étend à son tour et croise ses bras derrière son crâne. Ses lèvres se tordent un peu, marquant son hésitation.

- Je... Moi non plus je n'ai pas su aller au bout de mes objectifs.

Sa voix est devenue presque inaudible sur cette fin de phrase.

- Sasuke...

- Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai plus rien, ni but, ni endroit où aller, ni... famille... plus personne...

- ...

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il tourne son visage vers moi, exhibant la béance de son âme. Toute cette vulnérabilité qui se dégage de son être, où l'avait-il cachée auparavant ? Sous cette façade arrogante qu'il affichait à l'époque, enfouie profondément en lui-même ?

Aujourd'hui, toutes ses barrières ont lâché et il se dévoile à moi sans protection, complètement ouvert, exposant à ma bienveillance ses failles et ses faiblesses.

- Sasuke...

Éparpillées sur son front, ses mèches retombent par endroits sur ses yeux et je remarque que ses pommettes ont pris une teinte plus chaude que celle que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Son cou découvert expose sa pâleur, laiteuse, et il me regarde à nouveau comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je le trouve terriblement beau. Ses lèvres entrouvertes... m'attirent. Allongé dans une position équivoque, le menton légèrement penché vers son épaule, il s'est étendu lascivement de tout son long et déplie ses bras au-dessus de sa tête...

Il... s'offre.

Mes pupilles se dilatent et parcourent les détails de ses traits, de sa peau et les marques ostensibles d'abandon qu'il m'adresse et que la faible luminosité me permet encore de déceler.

Sans trop prêter attention à ce que je suis en train de faire, je me hisse sur mes coudes et m'approche de lui, porté par une pulsion qui éclipse toute tentative de réflexion. Je laisse mon corps me guider et descendre lentement à sa rencontre. Je n'ai plus envie de me poser de questions, je veux juste me laisser guider par... l'attraction.

Marquant quelques secondes une pause quand je sens sa respiration me chatouiller le menton, j'incline doucement mon visage et le contemple encore dans un moment d'hésitation, perdu dans ma fascination pour la pulpe de ces objets frémissants et le léger sillon qui incline à peine le milieu de sa lèvre inférieure...

Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et laisse mon être se fondre dans ce baiser, me contentant d'en apprécier la saveur en me pressant à peine contre ces tendres replis de chair, puis en m'en écartant très légèrement, l'effleurant encore de mon souffle.

À moitié étourdi par le battement agité qui secoue ma cage thoracique, j'ose plonger un regard inquiet dans la profondeur de ses pupilles et, si je ne sais pas comprendre le sens de la lueur qui s'y est logée, je ne décèle ni peur ni rejet ni peine, ni même l'ombre d'un regret.

Timidement, Sasuke relève alors une main qu'il dépose derrière mon crâne et esquisse un très léger sourire, pudique, avant de relever son menton et de fermer ses yeux, m'invitant par ses lèvres tremblantes à le posséder de nouveau.

Le souffle court, je retourne goûter avec tout autant de retenue à cette bouche que je n'ai étreinte qu'un instant, l'embrassant délicatement, me laissant emporter avec lui dans le calme apaisant de cette caresse. Les mèches humides qui me retombent autour du visage vont effleurer sa peau, sa main contre moi ne me presse pas, s'enfonçant simplement dans ma chevelure et la laissant glisser entre ses doigts. Déposant une main dans son cou, je m'attarde à déguster ses lèvres avant de sortir très légèrement ma langue pour les en effleurer. Entrouvrant un peu plus sa bouche, il m'invite à m'insinuer plus profondément en son intérieur.

Mon corps se réchauffe, le pénétrer ainsi m'excite et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat maintenant bien en dessous de son niveau actuel, même très clairement au niveau de mon bas-ventre, et je sens mon sexe se gonfler.

Nos deux langues se caressent et s'explorent avec une lenteur et une affection que je ne connaissais pas encore, tandis que nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Je n'ai plus froid. L'évidente fragilité de l'être qui est collé contre ma peau et qui me laisse le prendre ainsi m'embrouille vaguement l'esprit. Je ne pense plus, d'ailleurs, je ne fais que ressentir, me contentant de laisser ma bouche se délecter de la sienne et mon membre échauffé pulser contre sa jambe.

Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, la vision de son cou dénudé m'attire dangereusement, et je plonge mes lèvres dans cet espace inexploré, brutalement. Sasuke lâche un lourd soupir.

Alors que je dévore sa peau et me délecte de son odeur, respirant fort et commençant à m'agiter, mes mains s'aventurent sous son t-shirt pour y parcourir les courbes de son dos, suivant de mes paumes leurs rondeurs et leurs creux, appréciant du bout des doigts la fermeté de ses muscles et la douceur de son épiderme, suivant les innombrables cicatrices qui sont inscrites dans sa chair, et m'agrippant à ses reins, malmenant au passage le pansement qui protège encore sa blessure. Mon souffle s'emballe et devient plus rauque et mes baisers plus voraces. Je le serre fébrilement contre moi et le contact de la peau découverte de son ventre me fait perdre encore pied et m'appuyer plus fortement sur lui, le plaquant au sol pour venir le dominer en pressant mon entrejambe contre la sienne et prendre ainsi possession de son corps qu'il m'abandonne.

Je le désire maintenant entièrement.

Complètement emporté par l'excitation, j'enfonce mes crocs dans la peau entre sa nuque et son épaule et sens mes reins aller chercher frénétiquement la chaleur de cette âme vulnérable qui halète, les bras accrochés autour de mon cou, subissant mes assauts tandis que son corps se soumet à la violence grandissante de mon étreinte.

- Naruto...

Vaguement rappelé à la réalité par le murmure de sa voix, je reprends à peine mes esprits, la gorge sèche, un feu ardent bouillonnant à l'intérieur de moi. Je ressors légèrement de ses cheveux et relève mes yeux vers lui pour apercevoir, dans son visage délaissé et ses yeux à demi clos, l'émoi qui l'a à présent envahi et à quel point il n'est que l'objet du désir qui me consume...

Et seulement ça.

Sasuke ne demande pas ni ne donne, il s'offre, juste.

Je recule légèrement la tête.

- Naruto ?

Étonné, il me dévisage, frissonnant toujours contre ma peau.

J'ai chaud, mon pouls cogne encore violemment dans mon ventre, je ne sais plus où je suis.

Je remarque une trace de morsure dans son cou et passe alors ma langue sur mes dents pour me rendre compte que mes canines sont un peu trop longues. Et puis cette sensation de sauvagerie, de bestialité... Kyuubi. J'écarquille les paupières, horrifié.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

- Sasuke... je ne sais pas si...

Les yeux embrumés, la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres encore rougies par la chaleur de notre baiser, il reprend à peine son souffle pour me chuchoter doucement :

- Ne t'embête pas, tu sais. Si tu le veux, tu peux me prendre.

Je reçois ses paroles comme un choc. Un voile blanc me monte au visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit ?

- Comment ça si je veux ? Et toi, tu…

Il m'adresse un pâle sourire et hausse une épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- ...

- Tu as envie, je le vois bien.

Complètement perdu, je passe une main sur mon front et me laisse retomber lourdement sur le dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Bien sûr que j'ai envie mais lui, il...

Je soupire fortement.

Et puis, cette enflure de démon renard qui profite de ma perte de moyens pour tenter de prendre le contrôle... Il te plait, l'Uchiwa, hein ? Tu aimerais bien l'avoir, je sais, je m'en suis déjà rendu compte... mais ne crois pas que je le permettrais. Je passe un doigt sur ma joue pour suivre les sillons qui se sont élargis sous l'émergence du chakra de Kyuubi et essaye de le faire redescendre. Casse-toi, bon sang... Retourne derrière ta grille, tu n'as rien à foutre ici, et surtout pas maintenant. Laisse-moi...

Sasuke se tourne vers moi, encore essoufflé, ne prenant absolument pas en compte la blessure que je viens de lui infliger et ne réagissant pas non plus au changement dans mon organisme qu'il ne peut pourtant certainement pas ignorer.

Sa main s'approche de mon torse et saisit doucement le pendentif du collier qui pend à mon cou, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, le visage assombri d'une certaine tristesse, avant de le relâcher et de s'allonger.

- Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas les hommes ?

- Euh...

Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Je souffle d'énervement et essaye encore de ramener mon organisme à la normale en fermant les yeux.

- En fait, c'est la première fois que je me sens attiré comme ça par quelqu'un du sexe masculin mais... pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est juste que... je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire n'importe quoi, là.

- ...

- Depuis qu'on s'est revu, je ne fais que des conneries avec toi.

- ...

Je me redresse nerveusement et même la colère qui enfle en moi en ce moment est peut-être juste celle de la bête à poils roux qui squatte dans mon ventre et filtre à travers mon corps.

- On va s'arrêter là, d'accord ? On ferait mieux de rentrer et de s'acheter un truc à bouffer en chemin.

- Comme tu veux.

Évitant soigneusement de le frôler plus que le nécessaire sur le retour, je le ramène chez moi où, après une séance de ménage façon Kakashi Sensei, c'est à dire tout en tas dans un coin, nous finissons par nous rendormir, Sasuke installé dans mon lit et moi couché sur un vieux futon à peine tiré de mes placards éventrés.

* * *

**à suivre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING** pour ce chapitre : J'espère que personne n'a zappé ni le rating (plus de 18 ans), ni l'avertissement de début de fic (rassurez-moi...) parce que ce chapitre comporte non seulement une scène que l'on pourrait qualifier de choquante (ou glauque) mais en plus une scène de sexe.

Pour ceux qui veulent continuer quand même, bonne lecture, et un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ou autres formes d'encouragements.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Je déambule dans la pièce.

Autour de moi, le luxe est omniprésent, étouffant même. Ces hommes de pouvoir ne se refusent rien. L'abondance d'objets décoratifs, la finesse du travail d'ébénisterie des meubles, l'orientation de cette pièce sur la fraîcheur des jardins, tout ici témoigne de la place prépondérante de son propriétaire dans l'échelle de la société.

Usant d'une certaine irrévérence, je tripote un à un les vases précieux qui sont impeccablement disposés sur le buffet en orme, m'amusant à les reposer de manière un peu décalée, un peu moins propre, un peu trop près du bord des fois qu'ils en tombent... et celui-là à l'envers, tiens. Ils représentent tous des scènes érotiques issues de la mythologie de ce pays. Je lâche un petit rire méprisant. Pauvre milieu de bourges et leur misère sexuelle.

Nonchalamment, je m'approche d'un immense miroir qui recouvre presque un pan entier de mur, m'attardant un peu sur l'image qu'il me renvoie.

Je porte ma tenue d'ANBU, si ce n'est que j'ai déjà laissé les protections de mes avant-bras et mon masque aux mains de mes compagnons. Sous les mèches blondes derrière lesquelles j'abrite mon visage, mes yeux si clairs sont assombris de cette hargne qui me possède presque toujours pendant les missions. Je brûle de rage, de celle que je ressens devant les injustices et les horreurs qui ravagent ce monde, celle qui s'empare de moi face à mon inutilité devant ces maux et probablement celle de Kyuubi qu'il exprime à travers moi. Ce visage angélique et le feu qui en déchire les prunelles, je sais que c'est ça qui attire les êtres autour de moi, qui excite les jeunes filles qui s'abandonnent dans mes bras et qui suscite une avidité dont je me passerais bien si elle ne m'était pas si utile. Descendant mon regard, je parcours le reflet des détails de mon corps, de ces armes que ma vie a forgées, ce physique taillé pour le combat, la sécheresse de ces muscles qui roulent sous ma peau, l'entrelacement de veines fines qui ressortent sur mes avant-bras et les traits trop doux de mon visage... et derrière moi, l'ombre qui m'observe.

Je me glisse jusqu'à la fenêtre.

D'ici, on a une vue plongeante sur les jardins par lesquels nous sommes arrivés, classieux à souhait, aménagés dans la plus grande tradition de la culture zen, luxuriants et colorés, parcourus de bassins dans lesquels flottent des plantes aquatiques qui doivent coûter la peau des fesses et où barbotent des poissons qui se foutent bien de la valeur pécuniaire que quelques notables ont pu leur attribuer. De petits ponts de pierre enjambent les étendues d'eau et leurs nénuphars, le tout maintenu dans l'éphémère apogée de leur beauté par le labeur des nombreux employés qui doivent intervenir ici, sûrement pas par celui du proprio du coin.

Je colle mon front contre le verre froid de la fenêtre.

Cela fait maintenant presque dix jours que je suis reparti en mission. J'en ai marre. Ça me gave.

Sasuke me manque... Sérieux. Maintenant, j'ai envie en permanence de le toucher, de me coller contre sa peau, de le rassurer de mes bras. Curieux sentiments pour un hétéro, non ?

Je laisse filer un regard doux vers le sol, me permettant un instant de m'égarer dans mes pensées.

Dès la première nuit, il est venu me rejoindre, ce qui m'a profondément attendri, même si j'ai tenté avec tout le tact et la gentillesse nécessaire de lui faire comprendre que je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Enfin, parle à un sourd, c'est pareil. Il a recommencé à chaque fois, venant chercher la chaleur de mon corps et s'y blottir, et je n'ai jamais été vraiment capable de le repousser. Je me sens trop bien contre lui pour ça. L'incident de la dernière fois ne s'est pas reproduit mais on peut le mettre uniquement sur le compte de ma force de volonté parce que, non seulement il est clair que je résiste à grand peine à la furieuse attirance que je ressens pour lui, mais en plus les réveils matinaux collés contre son corps sont d'une intensité sexuelle que je gère vraiment tant bien que mal.

Et puis, même si je tente de garder des rapports un tant soit peu distants avec lui, il se comporte comme si on était un petit couple et ne cesse de me toucher, de s'appuyer contre moi, de m'affoler de son souffle qu'il perd dans mon cou, de me perturber de la tendresse de ses attentions. Dans mon cerveau, s'est ajouté à l'amas déjà franchement bordélique de questionnements en tout genre, d'autres interrogations du genre savoir depuis quand au fait est-ce que je suis attiré par les mecs, si je ne serais pas plutôt en train de confondre proximité amicale et désir physique ou encore si je ne serais pas franchement en manque, tout simplement, et j'en passe. Déjà qu'à la base j'ai du mal à intégrer un trop plein d'informations à la fois, là je nage dans un flou psychologique complet et seule ma libido semble avoir un avis très clair sur le sujet. Et ma libido elle commence à me les briser menues. Non mais, c'est quoi ce débordement d'hormones, là ! Il faudrait voir à se calmer, ma petite, qu'est-ce que t'as à t'emballer comme ça à chaque fois que Sasuke m'approche... ou que je pense à lui... donc à peu près tout le temps ? À moins que ce soit Kyuubi, mon pote démoniaque, qui me fasse encore des siennes, tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé à celle-là.

Enfin, du coup, des fois que ces envies persistantes ne soient que le reflet de mon manque de rondeurs féminines, j'ai repris mes habitudes de dragueur invétéré, sautant à peu près sur tout ce qui bouge, quand je ne vais pas pleurnicher dans les jupes trop courtes de Sakura. Enfin, je sais que je devrais arrêter, vu que mademoiselle est maquée maintenant, va encore que sa copine n'est pas trop jalouse...

Quant à Sasuke, et bien, de son côté il fait tout ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire.

En bref, non seulement il s'est replongé dans la consommation de substances illicites, bien que je veille à ce qu'il n'ait pas accès à des trucs trop durs quand-même mais en plus il s'enferme toujours et encore dans un état d'abattement complet, se contentant de survivre, planqué la plupart du temps dans le lit, négligeant même de sortir un peu sa tronche dehors si je ne suis pas là pour l'y traîner par la peau des fesses.

Quant à sa vie sexuelle, et bien il fait ce qu'il veut, hein, c'est un grand garçon, même si le savoir se faire passer dessus par qui le veut bien, on dira ça comme ça, notamment par certains des gars dépêchés par Tsunade pour le surveiller en mon absence, et le tout chez moi, si ce n'est pas dans mon plumard, m'irrite sévèrement. Dans le genre soumis en la matière, je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau spécimen, si ce n'est cette façon qu'il a de passer de cette indifférence méprisante à leur égard à ces attitudes provocantes qu'il peut prendre, du genre qui t'assèchent la gorge et t'invitent implicitement à le posséder... Enfin, je ne vais pas aller gueuler sur mes compagnons de ne pas être capables d'y résister, même si ça m'énerve, même si moi j'y arrive bien, même si ça commence à me courir plus qu'un peu de le retrouver complètement comateux et à poil, parfois avec certains des gros enfoirés qui me détestent et qui ont ruiné mon appart' mais je me retiens de péter un boulon.

Allez, si je m'écoutais, je leur exploserais bien leur tronche, à ces connards, comme ça, juste pour me détendre les nerfs, et au passage j'appliquerais mes leçons d'ANBU en leur démolissant joyeusement leur chez-eux. Mais bon. Je ne voulais pas profiter de Sasuke et du coup ce sont d'autres qui le font. Bravo, Naruto... Une belle réussite sur ce coup là.

Cette fois, avant de repartir, j'ai demandé à Sakura de venir veiller sur lui, au moins de temps en temps, mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. En tout cas, je suis pressé de rentrer.

Je me détache du contact glacé de la vitre et me retourne dans la chambre, revenant considérer ma situation présente, m'attardant encore un peu à laisser glisser mes doigts sur la douceur chaude des draperies qui recouvrent les murs et le toucher un peu raide de ce paravent en papier de riz... En fait, j'essaye de détourner mon attention de cet homme qui me fixe intensément, avidement, affalé confortablement dans le plus large de ses fauteuils.

- Déshabille-toi.

Je m'exécute, lentement.

Quand ils ont su, mes hommes ont hurlé, essayant de me faire changer d'avis à grands coups d'éclats de voix, s'agitant dans tous les sens à proposer des solutions de remplacement toutes aussi évidemment inutiles les unes que les autres, outrés et révoltés comme s'il s'agissait d'eux-mêmes.

J'enlève mon plastron, mon t-shirt. J'essaye de ne pas prêter attention à la lueur qui brille dans ces yeux concupiscents.

Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et puis, ça a assez duré.

J'ôte mes sandales, défait petit à petit tous les bandages qui recouvrent les différentes parties de mon corps : mes mollets, mes poignets, mon épaule gauche qui me lance depuis quelque temps. Je descends mon pantalon.

En me redressant, je risque un regard vers cet homme qui m'incite à continuer d'un signe de tête.

Depuis trop longtemps, maintenant, nous sommes immobilisés ici. Les tractations diplomatiques que nous devions effectuer n'avancent pas, s'enlisent même. Malgré l'aide de nos alliés en ce pays, leur nouveau roi se refuse à respecter ses engagements envers notre Hokage, et ce par caprice ou bêtise. La succession par les liens du sang, hein... Bonne idée, tiens. Sauf que ce lamentable gosse de riche propulsé trop vite sur un siège qu'il insulte de son incompétence ne mérite que le mépris. Il invente sans cesse une nouvelle raison de se dérober à ses obligations et, en dépit de nos efforts, nous échouons systématiquement dans nos tentatives pour résoudre cette situation.

Je n'en peux plus.

Devant moi, se trouve la porte de sortie. Il s'agit du plus proche conseiller du roi. Ce type a commencé à baver sur moi dès la première nuit où il est venu nous voir dans nos quartiers, alors que j'étais en train de me changer, sans masque, torse nu. Par la façon dont son regard a fini de me déshabiller et les allusions qu'il a sorties ensuite, il a été éminemment clair : il peut nous aider, et il en a largement le pouvoir, mais pour cela il me veut. Sur le coup, j'ai juste pensé que c'était de la prostitution, ni plus ni moins. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Je sais que je plais, alors si ça peut m'être utile dans les missions, je n'hésite généralement pas à m'en servir.

Je suis complètement nu maintenant. Il est en train de défaire son pantalon d'une main et de l'autre il me fait signe de m'approcher.

Les jours suivants, je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois à me mater. Ces yeux bovins, cette mièvrerie fielleuse qui s'échappe de sa bouche lorsqu'il nous assure qu'il est désolé pour nous de la tournure que prennent les négociations, tout en cet homme me répugne.

Il écarte les jambes tout en m'intimant l'ordre de m'agenouiller devant lui. Il semble jubiler de sa toute puissance en ce moment. Tu parles, se taper celui qu'on lui a annoncé comme le successeur pressenti du cinquième Hokage, ça doit bien l'éclater.

Ce n'est que de la prostitution. Bien sûr que je peux le faire moi aussi, c'est un lot qui accompagne parfois la vie des ninjas, un moyen que les kunoichis n'hésitent généralement pas à employer et puis, après tout, qui suis-je pour espérer me soustraire à cette situation ? Je ne suis pas l'héritier des Hyûga ou d'un quelconque clan important du village, je ne crois pas être promis à une place extraordinaire en ce monde, je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, porteur d'un démon qui suscite envers moi l'aversion de toute une partie du village et mon corps est une arme comme une autre.

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai du mal à lui donner ce qu'il veut, je me sens plutôt absent, ailleurs, une impression d'étrangeté s'étant emparée de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes pensées se dirigent vers toi... où tu peux être, ce que tu fais. Je voudrais seulement que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes conneries que moi mais je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Après cela, lorsque je vais m'installer sur le lit, je me contenterai d'enfouir mon visage dans mes bras, me fermant complètement aux sensations qui m'assaillent et laissant mon esprit divaguer ailleurs.

* * *

De retour au village, j'évite prudemment les passages où je risquerais de croiser des visages connus et file directement vers mon appartement, finissant par gravir d'un pas lourd les escaliers de mon immeuble. J'ai laissé le soin à mes hommes de se taper le compte-rendu de mission auprès de notre chère Hokage. Nous avons pré-rédigé ensemble un rapport manuscrit impeccable gavé d'affabulations héroïques qui ne la tromperont pas mais lui feront juste passer l'envie de chercher à en savoir plus. Et puis, il ne manquerait plus que j'aie à subir un sermon sur l'honneur du village et toutes ces conneries, tiens.

En passant la porte, je lance un regard vers l'amas de couvertures sous lequel dépassent quelques cheveux étalés. Apparemment, Sasuke est encore en train de comater dans le lit. Je m'approche silencieusement et m'assieds à ses côtés, me penchant pour observer son visage, cet air candide qu'il a dans son sommeil, le faisant ressembler à un jeune garçon. Pendant un long moment, je reste inerte, absorbé par cette contemplation, écoutant le rythme calme de sa respiration, à la fois trop mal pour bouger et pas assez bien pour rester là, puis je dégage une mèche de son front en le caressant légèrement et me relève.

Sasuke se réveille doucement et m'appelle. Je ne lui réponds pas et ouvre mon placard pour prendre des vêtements propres, tiquant presque immédiatement sur le tissu noir qu'il a dû récupérer et qui est soigneusement rangé sur un bord d'étagère. C'est Tsunade qui le lui a donné ? Je le soulève. Le sang a disparu mais l'entaille est toujours bien visible sur le côté du manteau, fendant un des nuages en son milieu. Le repliant à l'arrache pour le fourrer dans un coin, je récupère ce que j'étais venu chercher et traîne mon corps las dans la douche.

Assis le long du mur, l'eau bouillante qui s'écoule sans cesse sur mon crâne m'ensuque un peu, même si elle ne suffit pas à me délivrer de cette sensation de crasse qui s'est logée dans ma peau, de ce mal-être qui a pris le dessus sur moi. Les retours à la maison sont toujours aussi durs.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke me rejoint, à demi vêtu seulement d'un bas de pantalon, frottant d'une main ses yeux à peine ouverts, mais pas aussi hagard que je l'avais cru.

Il me demande d'un ton inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne réponds pas.

Nullement découragé par mon mutisme, il s'appuie derrière lui contre le mur, puis se laisse glisser au sol, dans la même position que moi, et continue à m'observer avec attention, son bras tatoué reposant sur son genou plié.

Il ne me laissera pas tranquille... sauf peut-être si je le lui demandais mais bon, je ne vais pas le chasser, non plus.

Après avoir vidé probablement les trois-quarts de la réserve d'eau chaude de l'immeuble, je finis par me décider à sortir de la douche, sans pour autant lui adresser un regard ou une parole, n'ayant pas plus envie que ça de lui faire pitié, et attrape une serviette pour me sécher. Il me suit dans la pièce à vivre et s'installe à côté de moi sur le lit mais même sa présence ne suffit pas à me sortir de la torpeur qui m'a pris. Je m'allonge, nu, et roule sur un côté. Peut-être que si je dormais un peu, ça irait mieux.

- Naruto...

Comme je suis toujours silencieux, il vient se coller derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Sa peau est chaude.

Il insiste et me parle d'une voix douce, triste :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Dis-moi.

- ...

Pendant un long moment, il me serre contre lui et dépose ses lèvres sur mon épaule, soucieux de ne pas parvenir à m'aider. Puis il finit par se relever et récupère du matériel, avant de se rallonger près de moi et de commencer à préparer cette herbe que l'on a bien trop pris l'habitude de fumer. Solution à la con, je ne le sais pourtant que trop bien.

Quand il a terminé, il la tend vers mes lèvres et me propose de l'allumer, pensant visiblement que ce geste pourrait me soulager mais c'est sa gentillesse qui me réconforte bien plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'accepte et me retourne sur le dos. Je souffle une petite flammèche sur cet objet, faisant apparaître un instant mon sceau sur mon ventre. Sasuke le regarde. Il se rapproche de mon oreille et me souffle :

- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce que c'était.

- Le sceau qui retient Kyuubi.

- Mais j'avais deviné.

Il m'adresse un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu veux me le remontrer ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me fait cette demande mais m'exécute quand même, malaxant plus longtemps mon chakra.

Baissant alors un regard doux vers mon ventre, il pose un doigt sur la spirale qui s'y est formée, avant de la suivre des doigts, lentement, l'effleurant juste, m'apaisant par ce geste. Puis, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et continue de caresser gentiment mon sceau, du bout des doigts d'abord, puis du plat de la main, n'appuyant pas, se contentant de glisser légèrement sur ma peau. C'est agréable.

Je tire quelques bouffées.

Sa présence attentionnée me détend. Penchant mon visage vers lui, je descends plonger mes pupilles dans les siennes, si proches de moi et me sens empoigné par la lumière qui émane du regard qu'il m'adresse.

Me prenant alors au dépourvu, il tourne son visage vers mon épaule pour y déposer un furtif baiser, avant de se redresser et de me fixer un instant en silence, mordant ses lèvres dans une expression d'hésitation puis, après un sourire tendre, de descendre son visage vers mon ventre, le frôlant de son souffle. Je manque alors de m'étouffer et recrache vivement la fumée, cessant dans le même temps de malaxer mon chakra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne me répond pas mais pose ses lèvres contre ma peau, juste à côté de mon nombril, avant de relever son visage avec une expression un peu amusée.

- Sasuke...

Allongé à plat ventre à côté de moi, appuyé sur ses coudes pliés, il s'installe confortablement et penche sa tête sur mon ventre. Ses cheveux me chatouillent faiblement et le souffle de sa respiration vient électriser ma peau. Passant de l'effleurement au contact, il approche son visage de mon corps et me délivre de légères caresses, à peine humides, enserrant très légèrement mon épiderme entre la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Il m'excite...

Les yeux fermés, il déplace à peine sa bouche sur moi, au gré de ses baisers, délicatement. Puis, à un moment, il frôle de son visage mon sexe à demi levé. Entrouvrant alors un instant ses yeux, il se penche légèrement vers celui-ci pour le caresser lascivement de sa joue, ses pommettes, son nez, son front.

Je respire plus fort.

Je ne contrôle plus rien, et mon herbe que j'ai abandonnée sur le lit doit être en train de s'éteindre tout en consumant les draps. Il frotte sa peau contre mon sexe tendu, les yeux fermés, puis il passe de sa joue à la chair de ses lèvres qui vient prendre le relais, me touchant à peine, la laissant glisser le long de mon membre.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et le sang qui est venu affluer dans le bas de mon corps est vraisemblablement en train de manquer cruellement à mon cerveau. Le cœur battant trop fort dans ma poitrine, je sens mon regard se laisser happer par la nudité de son dos, de ses épaules, parcourant avec un certain affolement leurs reliefs et le contraste entre la profondeur sombre de sa chevelure et la pâleur de sa peau, si ce n'était cette cicatrice encore rouge qui en traverse le flanc. Il baisse alors son crâne pour profiter de ma caresse sur lui, dirigeant par ce geste ma main sur sa nuque. Je le câline comme on le ferait avec un petit chat, ronronnant, et il soupire de satisfaction. Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire, au fait ?

Émergeant difficilement du chaos qui s'est installé dans mon esprit, j'essaye de me relever pour lui dire d'arrêter mais il retourne alors échauffer mon membre, bouche entrouverte cette fois, et sort un bout de langue qu'il déplace lentement dessus.

Je retombe d'un coup sur le dos, ma tentative s'étant échouée lamentablement quelque part en chemin, et replonge ma main dans la matière lisse de sa chevelure.

C'est bon... Je ferme les yeux et me perds dans les sensations qu'il me donne.

Il lèche délicatement mon sexe et l'imbibe de sa salive, puis se met à l'embrasser, à en prendre la longueur entre ses lèvres, sans toutefois le mettre vraiment dans sa bouche.

J'en ai envie, pourtant, j'en ai envie. Je me cambre très légèrement, relevant mes reins, tendu. Dans mon crâne, le vide intégral est en train de se répandre et mes neurones se déconnectent, un à un, seul mon membre érigé sait maintenant très bien ce qu'il veut et pulse d'impatience.

- Sasuke...

J'ai un peu relevé la tête et caresse avec douceur son visage du dessus de mes phalanges, là où la peau est la plus fine. Il relève des yeux brillants vers moi et je lui adresse un sourire chaud, dépliant ma main pour la poser sur sa joue. Il ferme un instant ses yeux avant de les replonger dans les miens, une lumière ouvrant son regard, puis redescend vers mon sexe qu'il prend maintenant à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Ahhhh... C'est bon... C'est mouillé... Je souffle, je halète un peu, je saisis sa nuque et la masse de ma paume.

Me redressant un peu plus sur un coude, j'écarte de mon pouce une mèche de ses cheveux pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont clos et une certaine rougeur s'est installée sur ses joues. Ses lèvres chauffées vont et viennent calmement sur moi, dans des gestes lents. Ses mouvements me font perdre la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais le repousser au fait ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne perçois plus que la suavité de ces lèvres qui m'engloutissent et l'enlacement de cette langue qui me cherche, s'enroule, m'emporte avec elle.

Hahhh, il s'y prend bien, en plus, c'est trop, trop chaud, trop moite, trop fort... Je sens une boule de pure jouissance se former dans le bas de mon ventre et je me mets à soupirer plus fort, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa chevelure, pressant d'une poigne ferme sur son crâne pour le sentir plus loin et...

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore ? D'un coup, j'arrête et essaye de me dégager, reculant précipitamment mon corps en poussant sur mes bras, le cœur battant encore d'un rythme trop rapide et puissant.

Sasuke relève la tête vers moi, surpris, et m'interroge du regard.

Je ne dis rien, je suis en train de passer mes doigts sur les sillons de mes joues pour me rendre compte affolé que je ne suis encore en train de laisser le passage à Kyuubi. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je le regarde avec une expression de panique.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait ça ?

Il me demande :

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Puis il pose sa main sur mon sexe et commence à me caresser.

Je ferme les yeux, ma tête repartant s'écraser sur ma nuque, et m'agrippe de mes deux mains aux draps du lit, espérant retenir ainsi les gestes inconsidérés de mon corps.

- Oh, si, si, c'est trop bon ce que tu me fais... mais je ne veux pas te...

Je ne sais vraiment plus formuler la moindre idée. C'est quand même pas croyable d'être aussi nul pour s'exprimer.

Il se redresse doucement pour venir déposer un baiser tremblant sur mes lèvres, des siennes qui sont devenues brûlantes, et je me sens gémir et relever la tête pour tenter de rattraper sa bouche qui s'est retirée trop vite. Après un petit rire amusé, il se penche à mon oreille pour me murmurer un « je veux te faire jouir » qui me provoque une profonde décharge d'excitation et redescend reprendre mon sexe dans sa bouche à une cadence plus soutenue, sa main se mouvant à sa base dans une pression qui me force à me cramponner de toutes mes forces aux draps, ne retenant plus les soupirs lascifs qui s'échappent de ma gorge et poussant mon corps à se tordre sous lui.

- Oh, c'est bon, Sasuke...

Je ne me souviens plus de rien. J'ai tout oublié. Où je suis, ce que je fais là, ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation tous les deux...

La boule de feu qui me consumait jusqu'ici le bas ventre est en train de remonter à travers ma poitrine. Arrivée à ma gorge elle m'arrache quelques gémissements plus marqués, des voyelles qui s'échappent vers le plafond, des débuts de mots peut-être que mon corps voudrait exprimer et je me laisse posséder par le plaisir qui s'intensifie en moi, happé, entraîné dans la jouissance par les caresses que sa bouche me délivre et dérive...

* * *

Nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'enserre doucement et moi qui m'abandonne dans sa chaleur. Il caresse quelques mèches sur mon front et m'y dépose de temps en temps de délicieux baisers. Repu, légèrement somnolent, je me laisse cajoler et me délecte de la tendresse qu'il me donne.

Au bout d'un moment, je me décide enfin à relever mon regard vers lui. Dans ses yeux, brille toujours cette lumière...

- Sasuke...

- Hmmm...

Il me sourit.

- Oui ?

Je repose ma tête contre sa poitrine et y presse mon oreille.

- Quand tu étais là-bas, pendant ces années, avec qui tu couchais ?

Il continue gentiment à jouer de ses doigts dans ma chevelure.

- N'importe qui. Tout le monde.

- Hm... Comme tu le fais ici.

- ...

Après être resté encore quelques secondes dans la même position, il me lâche et me repousse légèrement pour se relever, sortant du lit pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans le frigo. Adossé contre la porte, il boit quelques gorgées de lait à même la bouteille, avant de la reposer et de me dire froidement, dos tourné :

- Tu ne comprends rien.

Puis il relève ses bras et s'étire, se dirigeant ensuite vers la salle de bains. Je regarde ses côtes. Qu'est-ce qu'il est maigre. Je voudrais tellement qu'il sorte de cet état d'anéantissement, qu'il recommence à vivre...

Au moment où il va passer la porte, je l'appelle. Il s'arrête et se laisse tomber d'une épaule et de la tête contre le mur du couloir mais ne se retourne pas pour autant vers moi.

- Sasuke... Tu viendras, dehors, avec moi ?... Tu... On pourrait peut-être s'entraîner tous les deux.

- ...

- Sasuke...

Mon ton est suppliant.

- ... OK... Pour toi, seulement.

Puis il fait rouler son front sur le mur et reste une seconde appuyé contre lui avant de s'en détacher, s'éloignant de moi.

Je bloque un peu devant l'expression que je viens d'entrevoir, au delà des mèches sombres qui en masquaient les détails, dans son visage baissé et ses pupilles dont l'éclat s'était terni... Je n'y ai vu que déception, tristesse et peine.

... Je suis trop con.

- Sasuke !

Il s'arrête et retourne lentement vers moi un visage interrogatif, tandis que je repousse vivement les draps pour me lever et me précipiter sur lui, le plaquant violemment contre le mur en m'emparant de ses lèvres, dans un baiser intense, avide, affamé. Je sens son corps se raidir et ses mains se poser sur l'avant de mes épaules dans un réflexe de défense, avant qu'il se détende aussi vite, glissant ses bras derrière mon cou, se fondant contre moi et frémissant doucement dans la caresse intime de nos langues.

Le cœur battant, fort, je relâche sa bouche, savourant ses lèvres jusqu'au dernier instant, maintenant d'une poigne solide sur ses reins son ventre collé au mien, et cherche dans ses orbes sombres la lueur qui s'en était échappée. Au fond d'elle, n'apparaît plus que chaleur et apaisement, et je sais alors que je ne me suis pas trompé.

Un soupir me gagne. Trop de mal à faire le tri dans mon esprit.

Après un léger sourire, je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et lui chuchote que j'ai besoin de dormir. Il me regarde retourner m'allonger et me laisser tomber sur le lit, à plat ventre, avant de tirer à l'arrache les draps pour me couvrir un minimum. Je consens enfin à oublier les pensées qui ont recommencé à tourner dans ma tête pour m'abandonner au doux sommeil qui a déjà commencé à me gagner.

En face de moi, la porte du placard, restée entrouverte, laisse dépasser ce vêtement que j'ai fourré n'importe comment à l'intérieur, cet objet intrus qui est trop évidemment en relation étroite avec ce besoin d'affection qui me perturbe tant chez Sasuke. Tandis que cette image s'impose comme la dernière que retiendra mon cerveau somnolent, je me mets à rêver de nuages rouges, de cheveux noirs et de peau blanche, de terres nues et dévastées sur lesquelles vole un tissu d'un sombre inquiétant et de chair pâle, blafarde, livide, ressemblant trop fidèlement à la teinte glacée qui caractérise les cadavres qui hantent mes nuits.

* * *

**À suivre.**

J'espère que ce chapitre n'a (pas trop) choqué personne et que vous l'avez quand-même apprécié. Dans tous les cas, les commentaires positifs ou négatifs sont toujours les bienvenus.


	8. Chapter 8

Petit changement : après moult hésitations par rapport au choix que j'avais fait de mettre en gras les dialogues, je me suis (enfin) décidée à corriger ce point, surtout que je crois avoir pigé comment faire pour me passer de cette astuce.

En tout cas, merci toujours pour vos remarques, commentaires et encouragements !

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

Je me marre.

Assis dans les gradins de l'arène d'entraînement des ANBU, je me régale du spectacle qui se déroule en dessous de moi. Tout sharingan dehors, Sasuke est en train de foutre une raclée phénoménale aux types de ma section qui ont voulu faire leurs malins en le provoquant en combat singulier.

Du coup, il est en train de leur faire bouffer de la terre, littéralement, et le meilleur, c'est qu'il le fait avec un pur détachement, sans apparemment forcer, limite l'air de s'emmerder là tout de suite. J'adore. Il a même ignoré superbement les provocations que certains lui ont adressées, du genre qu'ils l'avaient vu moins fier ou qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés avec lui, que des remarques d'une grande finesse, n'est-ce pas. Par contre, quand ils se sont retournés par dépit contre moi, me lançant quelques piques très mal placées tout en marmonnant des « saleté de démon-renard », ce qui est tout aussi charmant, il a daigné soudainement se rendre compte de leur présence et les a pris ensemble pour leur mettre la pâtée du siècle.

- Mais c'est qu'il prend ta défense, mon petit Naruto. Bichette...

Autour de moi, une bonne majorité de mes collègues féminines sont venues assister aux prouesses de l'Uchiwa, ce qui n'arrange en rien le combat de coqs qui secoue l'aire d'entraînement, et depuis que Sakura et Ino les ont rejointes, elles piaillent et crient les unes par dessus les autres, surexcitées au possible, et se sont surtout lancées dans une compétition de vannes dirigées le plus souvent contre ma tronche.

Supeeeeeer.

Ce coup-ci, c'est clair pour tout le monde, Sasuke et moi on est ensemble et je peux dire que ça alimente les conversations. Tout ça parce que je passe mon temps à le coincer dans un coin ou à l'embrasser... Mouais, ça se voit un peu, c'est sûr. Enfin, je commence à le décrypter un peu mieux et j'ai fini par penser qu'il n'attendait que ça, parce qu'il envoie maintenant bouler avec une douceur toute « Uchiwesque » quiconque essaie de l'approcher d'un peu trop près, au point que j'en ai mal pour eux des fois, et se consacre exclusivement à moi, venant sans cesse rechercher mon contact, quémander mes lèvres, me sourire, se serrer contre moi.

Ça me fait bizarre de le voir si tendre et... heureux.

Mes dorénavant ex-maîtresses me chambrent à mort et mes potes me regardent d'un drôle d'air, ce qui se comprend vu que je ne les avais pas trop habitués à ça. Deux exceptions : Sakura, qui est très heureuse pour nous, et Kakashi, qui se marre dans sa barbe et pas qu'un peu. Si on peut divertir notre entourage... Quant à mes collègues masculins, mais c'est qu'ils sont tout contents, les chameaux ! Ils trouvent ça très bien, eux, que je leur laisse enfin un peu d'espace auprès de la gente féminine et certaines des têtes d'abrutis avec qui je ne m'entendais pas des masses sont devenus carrément plus sympa avec moi, allant jusqu'à me soutenir qu'ils ont toujours beaucoup apprécié les homos. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...

Quelques rires étouffés me font tourner la tête.

Absolument pas gênées, les filles sont en train de mater les fesses de Sasuke avec beaucoup d'insistance et se retournent toutes les trois secondes vers moi pour m'envoyer des vannes amusées ou des allusions vaseuses. Ah, la délicatesse féminine... Je m'attarde un peu sur lui, les muscles de son dos qui ont recommencé à s'étoffer et plus bas ces formes que le pantalon fluide qu'il a mis laisse trop facilement deviner.

Ça me semble toujours un peu dingue, de le désirer à ce point, d'avoir tellement envie d'aller plus loin que les étreintes trop sages auxquelles on se cantonne... mais je me retiens.

Ouais, je sais, je suis débile, trop con, complètement à la masse, stupide à en faire mourir ma mère, si elle était encore là, et je mérite la palme du plus gros imbécile de la planète. Mais moi je ne veux surtout pas coucher avec lui parce qu'il se serait laissé faire comme avec les autres. Oui, c'est n'importe quoi, mais c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de moi, non plus. Mais bon, le vrai problème, honnêtement, c'est Kyuubi. Il a un faible pour l'Uchiwa, franchement, je ne vois que ça. Plus mon excitation monte, plus sa présence est forte. Je ne comprends pas. Il ne me l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Résultat, je finis toujours pas m'arrêter parce que j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Bah, on verra bien.

- Et on peut savoir depuis quand les plus beaux mecs du village ont décidé de se maquer ensemble ? C'est une nouvelle mode, non ?

Elles rient.

Ayant décidé fermement de ne pas piper mot, je me contente d'afficher un léger sourire, ne m'aventurant surtout pas à risquer de les exciter plus qu'elle ne le sont déjà.

Soudainement, parce que Sasuke vient d'effectuer une magnifique esquive, envoyant voltiger devant son visage la masse de ses cheveux dans un mouvement souple, mes oreilles manquent de se mettre à siffler à cause des piaillements aigus qui surgissent de la meute de femelles qui m'entoure. Pitié...

- Et si vous êtes en manque de présence féminine, appelez-moi ! Parce qu'avec vous deux je suis tout de suite partante.

Et elles rigolent. Mais qu'elles sont pénibles...

Sous le cagnard ambiant et le vent sec qui sévit, la terre de l'arène se soulève et rampe autour du terrain, léchant les hauts murs qui soutiennent les gradins dans un nuage ocre. On se croirait presque à Suna, tiens.

Toisant de ses pupilles de mort les ninjas qui lui font face, Sasuke se tient immobile, droit, quelques mèches de ses cheveux se mouvant seules sous l'air ambiant. Un rayon de soleil illumine son sabre et il a l'air sauvage de l'être que l'on ne pourra jamais attendrir, inaccessible, imprévisible et dangereux. Il tourne son visage vers moi et je me raidis un instant devant le regard sombre et glacial qu'il réservait jusque là à ses adversaires mais il l'adoucit pour moi et j'y décèle un léger sourire.

Je craque complet.

- Mais que c'est mignon... C'est qu'il est affectueux, ton homme !

Et ça glousse.

Rhhhaaaa, mais elles vont me saouler tout l'après-midi, c'est pas possible !

Assise un peu en hauteur, non loin de moi, le Hokage vient d'arriver. Quand elle a su que Sasuke était convié ici, elle a voulu venir, comme pas mal de monde, d'ailleurs, papi et mamie du conseil des anciens notamment. Prudemment, ces deux là sont en train de descendre de leurs genoux vermoulus les marches des gradins. La bonne idée de venir s'installer par ici... De là où ils sont, ils vont entendre toutes les remarques graveleuses que lâchent les filles.

À ce moment, Sasuke, qui regardait toujours dans notre direction, quitte brutalement le centre de l'arène pour monter, à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, vers Tsunade, escaladant à grands renforts de chakra le long mur d'enceinte, son sabre toujours à la main. Il se stoppe juste à sa hauteur, en ayant réveillé au passage sa garde personnelle qui s'est postée autour d'elle en position de combat, leurs armes dégainées. Suspendu au dessus du terrain par un bras qu'il tient tendu à un barreau de la rambarde, l'autre maintenant son katana qu'il pose sur son épaule, un pied sur le sol à côté d'eux et l'autre dans le vide, il la fixe d'en dessous d'un air purement provocateur, probablement un peu dopé par l'excitation du combat. Puis, il lui demande de but en blanc de le réintégrer dans une équipe régulière. Tsunade arrondit aussitôt ses yeux dans une expression de stupéfaction et les types de sa garde ont l'air complètement ridicules dans leur posture prête à fondre sur l'ennemi.

Les filles murmurent un « sexy » et Sakura me demande avec un ton de franc reproche ce qu'on a encore fumé.

Mais rien, je t'assure ! Il ne m'en avait même pas parlé... Tsunade pince un peu la bouche et lui répond froidement.

- Ben tiens. Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien attendre d'une telle affectation ?

- Naruto. Je voudrais le protéger.

Je percute très difficilement.

Heiiiiiiiin ?!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

J'observe la vieille patronne se renfrogner un peu. Elle noircit son regard et pèse le poids de ses mots.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot. Je crois avoir meilleure mémoire que toi et il ne me semble pas que tu puisses être considéré comme un élément fiable, Sasuke, loin de là. Je me trompe ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'accepterais.

- Oh, tout simplement parce que je suis fort.

Et il lui sort ça d'un ton tout à fait arrogant, avant de se fendre d'un pur sourire de petit séducteur sûr de lui. Du coup, l'atmosphère se refroidit et plus personne ne parle.

Elle rétorque sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

Il renchérit alors d'une mimique insolente :

- Faîtes moi rire... ça l'est, bien évidemment.

Là, elle manque de sortir de ses gonds et, si elle se retient à grand peine de hurler, je le vois bien, je pige immédiatement au regard cuisant qu'elle m'adresse qu'il vient d'enclencher une bombe à retardement qui finira forcément sa route dans ma tronche à un moment donné, vu qu'il est un peu sous ma responsabilité. Décidément, c'est ma fête, aujourd'hui. Merci, Sasuke... Sympa.

Ensuite, tandis que j'articule à l'intention de Tsunade un « mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » désespéré, le responsable repart tranquilou, peinard, finir de dérouiller ses muscles sur la face des pauvres types qui sont assez stupides pour se trouver encore au milieu du terrain.

Et puis, je descends me mêler à la bataille, un peu échauffé par toute cette agitation, provoquant allègrement ceux de mes collègues qui ont encore du mal à reconnaître notre supériorité sur eux. Mais c'est qu'ils en veulent encore... Grossière erreur. On se les fait à deux, Sasuke dans son style de combat glacé et la précision extrême de ses actions, et moi dans mon genre part-dans-tous-les-sens et relativement brouillon, quoique tout aussi efficace. Ce qui est trop bon, c'est qu'on est parfaitement complémentaires. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

Au final, je crois qu'on a fait notre petit effet et même les pires têtes d'abrutis de ma section ont bien été obligés de reconnaître qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Sasuke lance alors un regard oblique, conquérant, à Tsunade, tandis que moi je me tourne vers elle avec une certaine appréhension. En se levant, elle se fend d'un « peut-être » qui semble lui écorcher les lèvres, puis elle dirige vers moi une œillade rageuse et je ne le sens pas trop bien, là.

Sasuke essuie du revers de sa main la sueur qui macule son front.

- Tu rentres ?

- Euh... Je vais quand même passer dire deux mots à Tsunade. Il faut la ménager un peu, tu sais. Tu n'as pas assuré en lui parlant comme ça, sérieux...

- Hm. Peut-être. On se rejoint après, alors ?

- Ok.

Au moment où je vais partir de mon côté, je me rapproche de lui pour l'effleurer discrètement au passage mais il retient alors ma main, vivement, tandis qu'il me parle avec détermination :

- Et t'as intérêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour passer Hokage sinon c'est moi qui t'éclate, compris ?

Puis, il délie les muscles de son visage pour me sourire et repart en gardant sur moi un regard caressant, ne lâchant mes doigts qu'au dernier moment. Il quitte l'arène d'un pas tranquille et rentre m'attendre à l'appartement.

J'en reste tout couillon...

D'où est-ce qu'il me sort qu'il veut me protéger et que je devienne Hokage ?

En fait, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il s'engage tellement pour moi mais, dans un sens, la perspective de renouer avec mon vieux rêve à ses côtés ne me déplaît pas et je sens même une certaine chaleur se former au milieu de ma poitrine.

* * *

En retournant chez nous, je trouve un Sasuke heureux, occupé à déblayer le bazar ambiant, ce qui n'est pas du luxe. Il a aéré la pièce et m'adresse un sourire doux.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Ah ha ! T'aimerais bien savoir, hein ? Bon, ça va, elle a bien voulu ménager un peu mes oreilles, pour une fois. Avec un peu de chance, j'ai encore quelques années avant de devenir définitivement sourd.

Il rigole.

Tombant sur un reste de ramen de midi froid et décomposé, je l'attrape au passage et m'assieds à la table, sous les moqueries de Sasuke.

- Sinon, sérieusement, elle a... comment dire... paru accepter vaguement au moins l'éventuelle probabilité que, un jour, peut-être, tu puisses, pourquoi pas, et sous des conditions très strictes, retrouver un semblant de place de ninja dans le village. Et elle a même parlé de relâcher un peu ta surveillance, si c'est pas beau, tout ça !

Il sourit.

- Mais... et toi, alors, pour le poste de Hokage ?

- Euh... Enfin, pour elle c'est toujours possible, en tout cas.

Essayant de couper court à la conversation, je me concentre sur le contenu de mon bol et enfourne de copieuses bouchées.

Au bout d'un moment, je me mets à ralentir la cadence en le regardant effectuer son trafic : l'air de rien, comme ça, pépère, il est en train de ranger... non, ramasser plutôt... tout mon matos, c'est à dire mes herbes et tout ce qui va avec, pour... les... bazarder dans la... poubelle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as perdu la boule, ou quoi ?

- Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il faudrait que t'arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi, maintenant.

- Mais bien sûr...

Comme s'il allait s'en priver lui-même. Je ne le prends pas au sérieux et fourre une bonne quantité de ramen dans ma bouche

Concentrant alors son chakra dans sa gorge, il me lance un regard sûr de lui avant d'embraser le tout d'un katon bien placé. Je saute illico sur mon siège, renversant au passage mon bol sur mes genoux et lui postillonne toutes mes pâtes dans la figure.

- Mais ça ne va pas !

Une fumée grise est en train de s'élever au milieu de la pièce et dans ma tentative de sauver les restes en soufflant un pauvre fuuton dessus, je ne fais qu'augmenter les flammes qui grimpent alors quasi jusqu'au plafond.

Je crie.

- Aaaahhhh ! Mais t'es un grand malade ! Tu as vu un peu ce que tu me fais faire !

Et en plus il rigole. Et puis il m'énerve avec son sourire gentil et ses yeux amusés...

Mes insultes se meurent dans ma bouche. Comment tu veux faire pour l'engueuler dans ces conditions ?

- 'manquait plus que ça, que tu te mettes à jouer les mères poules.

- Ben quoi ? Tu veux toujours devenir Hokage, non ?

- J't'ai dit que...

Il me tapote d'un doigt sur le front.

- Ouais ouais ouais, sauf que ça ne prend pas avec moi. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. Tu fais n'importe quoi, sinon.

- Eh ! Oh ! Et toi, alors, tu t'es vu ?

Il baisse les yeux.

- Sûr. J'suis qu'un gros nul si t'es pas là.

Oh... Ce que ça me touche, ce qu'il vient de me dire. Et cette tristesse qui est apparue dans son regard... Mince...

Il me ferait accepter tout et n'importe quoi.

Du coup, je finis par marmonner un « moui d'accord » en boudant juste un peu pour la forme et ravale mes protestations.

En tout cas, tu parles d'un changement radical. Naruto repart sur la voie de la sagesse, braves gens, et ceci par l'action du plus improbable des types, j'ai nommé Môssieur Sasuke, c'est à dire ni plus ni moins que le gars qui non seulement a fait toutes les conneries possibles et inimaginables ces dernières années mais en prime a donné dans le grandiose.

Un rayon de soleil filtre à travers la fenêtre, éclairant de sa lumière pâle le visage de Sasuke dont l'expression vient de se teinter de douceur.

S'il commence à me prendre par les sentiments, en plus...

Abandonnant ses travaux de rangement, il s'appuie contre la table, les bras tendus dans son dos, dans une posture que je reconnais comme étant une invitation timide à venir contre lui.

Lentement, je me rapproche de lui et fais frôler mon corps contre le sien, dérivant un instant de mon regard sur ses lèvres, ses paupières baissées et son être tendu qui n'attend que mon étreinte... cette façon qu'il a de me réclamer silencieusement la tendresse qui lui fait défaut. Sasuke, fragile, incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres, se protégeant en permanence derrière une muraille dure et impénétrable, se montre tellement confiant face à moi et recherche toujours avidement une chaleur et une affection dont je ne parviens pas à le combler totalement.

Je viens m'emparer de sa bouche, le plaquant doucement contre mon bassin de mes mains sur ses reins, savourant le plaisir de le sentir s'abandonner, se liquéfier dans mes bras et son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, puis le relâche pour passer ma paume sur sa joue. Il vient alors se blottir contre moi et me serrer, déposant son visage sur mon épaule.

Je câline l'arrière de son crâne et il perd ses mains dans mon dos, contournant mes vêtements pour venir chercher le contact de ma peau, frémir de son souffle dans mon cou.

Je déglutis.

Dans un geste légèrement tremblant, il revient goûter à ma bouche avec toute la délicatesse qu'il peut me donner, avant de retirer lentement ses lèvres, accrochant mon regard de la lumière qui traverse ses pupilles, descendant le long de ma mâchoire pour venir déposer un léger baiser sur la peau de ma gorge, de mon cou, le pli de mon épaule.

Mon cœur s'emballe.

Je le repousse doucement et vais m'asseoir sur le lit, le souffle un peu court, et il me suit pour grimper de ses deux genoux sur le matelas et s'asseoir sur moi, cherchant dans le contact de nos corps et mes mains posées sur lui plus d'affection encore de ma part.

Après un baiser suffisamment approfondi pour nous mettre tous les deux dans un état de fébrilité émotionnelle, je me laisse tomber sur le dos, conquis, et il s'appuie de ses mains sur mon ventre.

- Naruto...

Sa tête penchée sur le côté expose cette peau pâle de son cou qui a trop tendance à me faire perdre mes moyens et sa voix se fait hésitante.

- Tu... n'as jamais couché avec un mec, alors ?

- Euh... Ben... si, mais... seulement pour les besoins des missions.

Il hausse les sourcils avec surprise :

- Tu t'es vendu ?

- On peut le dire comme ça.

- Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Moui. Enfin, tu te répètes, là.

Il me sourit tendrement.

Allongé sur le matelas, je contemple son visage, son air doux et un peu perdu et ses lèvres qu'il mordille d'un air gêné, cette chair rougie qui semble m'appeler. Il les relâche pour suivre mon regard qui est venu se poser sur son torse et sur les bandages qui courent au dessus de ses poignets et pose sa main sur son bras gauche, frottant le tissu qui cache son tatouage.

- C'est la marque pour invoquer les serpents.

- Je sais. Je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre.

- ...

- Il te l'a faite quand ?

- Euh... Je ne sais plus trop, en fait. J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de certaines choses, enfin surtout à me repérer dans le temps.

Le regard dans le vague, il presse un peu plus fort de ses mains sur mon ventre.

De la rue monte le tumulte des passants, des caisses de livraison que l'on tire à l'entrée des magasins, des enfants qui jouent, de leurs rires.

Sasuke déplace ses mains sur mon torse, le caressant à peine, puis se détache soudainement de moi, me provoquant alors une désagréable sensation de manque. Assis à mes côtés, il dirige son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Je... Je devrais te parler, Naruto, je le sais. Je ne fais que repousser ce moment mais...

Il soupire, puis se crispe, agrippant de ses poings serrés le drap du lit et bloque un peu, ne m'adressant plus une parole ou un regard.

Le silence se fait.

Ne voulant surtout pas le brusquer, je m'éloigne du lit et vais m'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre, lui laissant le temps qui lui est nécessaire pour prendre sa décision.

S'il se sent prêt...

Le soleil est encore bien haut et ses puissants rayons ont chauffé agréablement le bois du rebord contre lequel je me suis appuyé.

En face de moi, un vieil homme prend l'air, assis sur le perron de sa maison et me salue d'un grand geste en m'apercevant, comme il le fait tous les jours. Il est train de tailler un morceau de bois de son vieux couteau et me crie de venir voir ses dernières œuvres un de ces jours, « hein, gamin » comme il dit. Un peu à côté, un groupe de gosses s'est regroupé autour d'un animal, un chien, et s'amuse à jouer avec lui, poussant des cris aigus à chaque fois qu'il s'approche un peu près de l'un d'eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke se laisse brutalement tomber sur le matelas, dans un bruit sourd qui me fait me retourner. Les yeux grands ouverts au plafond, il a étendu ses bras autour de lui et ne bouge absolument plus, fixant d'un regard vide, morne, las, les craquelures de la peinture au dessus de lui. Puis, il laisse retomber son visage sur le côté, et me regarde. Son souffle s'élève.

- Ne m'interromps pas.

Je hoche de la tête et me laisse glisser au sol, m'asseyant par terre.

Au moment où il commence son récit, je revois les images des évènements qu'il ne m'a pas encore expliqués.

Son corps nu sous cette veste que portent les membres de l'Akatsuki, son thorax déchiré par une profonde blessure.

Ces morts autour de lui dans ce pays lointain.

Le sang retrouvé sur sa lame et les remarques de Tsunade à ce sujet.

Les paroles douces et les caresses de Sakura suite à sa discussion avec Ritsuke, et ce qu'il a dû observer et dont tout le monde s'est gardé de me parler.

Et Sasuke, fragile, brisé, qui se raccroche désespérément à moi comme si j'étais le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

* * *

**à suivre.**

Le prochain chapitre aura une place un peu particulière dans l'histoire et sera un POV Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est toujours trop agréable. Un gros bisou à ma bêta pour son soutien et son travail et un merci en particulier pour Merou pour le lien vers la magnifique image de sasunaru dans sa review.

Note : Chapitre pas très trop gai (peut mieux faire...), à éviter pour les âmes sensibles (enfin, ça c'était dit dès le début).

Allez, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

CHAPITRE NEUF**

**POV Sasuke.**

- Sasuke...

Hmm... Des voix... mon nom. Qu'est-ce que... Une sensation désagréable me prend, une main qui vient de se poser sur mon bras.

Réveillé en sursaut, je dégage rapidement d'un réflexe de l'épaule ce contact non voulu et ouvre péniblement les yeux dans une expression mauvaise, les sourcils nettement froncés, avant de les refermer presque à cause du trop plein de luminosité soudaine. Mon nom encore... Oui, oui, ça va, j'suis là... J'émerge doucement du brouillard qui recouvre ma vision pour découvrir quelques ombres floues. Trois exactement. Des visages. Trois faces penchées qui me regardent de trop près.

Je grogne et détourne la tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me scruter comme ça ? Comme s'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi... Je lâche un soupir et me redresse maladroitement, poussant sur mes bras devenus trop frêles et viens m'adosser un peu mieux contre le rocher près duquel j'ai piqué du nez. Ils se remettent à parler entre eux et m'agressent déjà de leurs voix trop fortes, encore, et des paroles chargées de mépris qu'ils se renvoient, rendant mon réveil encore plus insupportable. Taisez-vous...

Nerveux, je me mets à regarder autour de moi, tout en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches pour rechercher ce que j'ai dû m'administrer et qui m'a fait tourner de l'œil à l'instant.

On est où, là ?

Ah oui. Des blocs rocheux et quelques arbres, rares, dispersés de-ci de-là, entre des carrés d'herbe parsemée... Je me resitue en baillant. Un terrain isolé, tranquille, enfin pour l'instant. Il y a bien quelques plantations agricoles un peu plus loin mais normalement, personne ne s'en occupe en cette période de l'année.

Encore dominé par mon humeur maussade, je me passe les mains sur le visage et souffle fortement.

C'est long...

L'attente est insupportable, la tension trop forte, l'angoisse trop présente. Je suis encore allé chercher au fond de mes poches le courage qui me manque. Je n'y arrive pas...

Grand frère...

Je suis tellement en dessous de ce que tu attendais de moi.

Reposant violemment ma tête contre la roche, dure, je ferme les yeux et appuie du bout de mes doigts entre mes paupières et les ailes de mon nez, repliant un genou d'un geste brusque. Je ne suis même pas capable de faire face à cette ultime épreuve que j'ai pourtant tant attendue. Trop.

Aujourd'hui, je suis complètement dépassé. Et si mes pas m'ont traîné ici, ce n'est qu'avec amertume que j'appréhende ce moment.

Plus jeune, pourtant, j'étais différent. Je crois.

La vie était plus simple, plus évidente, pas avec tous ces doutes que j'ai eus ensuite, tous ces compromis que j'ai dû faire. Gamin, on ne se pose pas tant de questions. On a une façon viscérale et catégorique de percevoir le monde : c'est bien ou c'est mal, c'est juste ou injuste, c'est oui ou non. Pas d'hésitations et du fond de nos tripes s'impose la seule vérité à laquelle on ait besoin de croire. La seule qui vaille la peine.

Pour moi, tout était tellement clair.

Mon frère était un monstre qui avait commis le plus inadmissible des crimes. Nulle raison ne pouvait être suffisante pour expliquer cet acte insupportable et il ne méritait que la mort.

Point.

Non content de supprimer tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers, il avait aussi voulu me briser. Il m'avait même attendu pour ça et, si je sais que le désespoir et la colère que je ressentais étaient liés à mes sentiments d'amour fraternels, je n'avais pas envie à ce moment là de m'en rendre compte. Seule importait la profonde blessure qui s'était ouverte dans mon âme, béante, impossible à cicatriser, insupportable, et elle nécessitait d'être refermée en urgence, faute de quoi j'aurais pu y laisser une partie de ma raison, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Alors, je l'ai comblée comme je l'ai pu, avec toute la haine possible mais ça n'a pas suffi, la douleur était encore trop forte. Je me suis donc fixé un but, un objectif, une direction vers laquelle construire et orienter ma vie, et la blessure, non cicatrisée, mal pansée, a commencé à se faire moins présente et mon existence a pu avoir un sens. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés ont été les clefs qui m'ont permis de survivre.

Dès lors, rien n'a plus compté que la vengeance et j'ai tout fait pour être capable de l'accomplir, même vendre mon âme au diable. Aussi cruelle et malheureuse qu'elle puisse être, j'avais accepté dès le début l'existence qu'il m'avait laissée et je n'avais pas peur.

Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour arriver là où je suis aujourd'hui ? Peut-être y avait-il une autre possibilité, un autre moyen, un autre choix... Peut-être que dans le simple fait de me plier au futur qu'il avait façonné pour moi, j'étais déjà en train de me perdre.

J'ai cru pouvoir oublier la tristesse et la solitude dans l'acharnement de l'entraînement et me suis laissé tenter par des sourires, des sentiments d'amitié et d'entraide mais il aura fallu que mon propre bourreau vienne me rappeler à ma douloureuse situation. Oh non, je n'avais pas de quoi faire mon fier et les lamentables fables que je m'étais inventées ne risquaient pas de me mener vers ma destination finale. Si je voulais avancer, il me fallait suivre la route qu'il avait tracée pour moi, celle-ci et nulle autre, celle-là même qu'il avait empruntée déjà et qui m'entraînerait toujours plus loin dans les abîmes de ce monde. Une seule voie. Et aucune autre alternative.

Alors, j'ai craché sur tout, violemment, sur mes attaches, sur ces sentiments qui n'étaient qu'entraves pour moi, sur cette lumière pourtant si proche et presque aveuglante et cette main tendue que je me suis refusé à saisir. J'ai fermé les yeux et les poings très fort et suis parti vers les ténèbres. Était venu le temps des compromis.

Très vite, alors que je suivais pour la première fois dans les couloirs de son antre l'homme qui allait changer radicalement le cours de ma vie, j'ai compris à quel point le choix que j'avais fait allait être lourd à porter. Tout le long de notre trajet, des cris s'élevaient de l'obscurité autour de moi, l'humidité me traversait, tout comme le tintement sourd du métal des barreaux à travers lesquels des mains désespérées se tendaient. Les cages se succédaient, toujours plus pleines d'êtres malades, difformes, rappelant dans leurs gémissements l'horreur de leur existence, accompagnant de leurs râles l'écho de mes pas et cet ensemble sordide me vrillait l'esprit. Aussi terrible que j'aie pu l'imaginer, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir me pervertir aussi fortement, fermer à ce point les yeux sur les indicibles agissements des êtres auxquels j'avais choisi de me mêler.

À partir de ce jour, la culpabilité a commencé à me ronger. Combien d'êtres ai-je dû sacrifier sur l'autel de ma soif de puissance ? Combien d'innocents ai-je laissé souffrir, abandonnés à leur triste sort, pour te rattraper mon frère ? Il faut croire qu'effectivement je n'ai jamais été que ta pâle réplique et le liquide qui coule dans mes veines est bien le même que le tien. Après tout, je suis bien de ce sang que l'on dit maudit.

Ces pierres qui suintent sont devenues mon chemin, la douleur était ma voie et cet homme qui me donnait son pouvoir, j'ai bien voulu le laisser dévorer mon âme.

Sans plaintes, je me soumettais à son entraînement et si je ressentais comme une jouissance la puissance affluer, en contrepartie, je le sais maintenant, j'acceptais avec trop de complaisance les meurtrissures auxquelles étaient soumis mon corps et mon âme. Je fermais les yeux sur les monstruosités qui se produisaient ici et je fermais mon cœur aux violences que je subissais moi-même. Accoutumé petit à petit à accepter toujours un peu plus, j'en arrivais même à trouver normal qu'il veuille me forger tel que je sois le plus fort, le plus résistant, le plus endurant possible, capable de supporter n'importe quelle souffrance, immunisé contre la plupart des poisons. Je le laissais me détruire, briser progressivement mes dernières défenses et peut-être les relents d'estime que j'aurais encore pu avoir, me malaxer et façonner à l'image de ses désirs.

Un corps puissant et une âme malléable.

Ma volonté s'effritait. Quoi qu'il me demande je disais oui, je me relevais tant que mes jambes me le permettaient et je gobais tout, toutes ses drogues et potions, tout ce qu'il voulait faire entrer dans mon organisme et je tendais même le bras pour qu'il m'injecte ces différents produits.

J'ai cru pouvoir tout supporter. Je n'encaissais rien et le monde qui m'entourait n'a fait que se perdre dans les nuages vaporeux de mon esprit embrumé, au point que j'en arrivais à me confondre avec la moiteur ambiante et à ne plus savoir parfois si les hurlements qui arrivaient à mes oreilles provenaient des cages ou de moi-même. Combien d'années se sont passées ainsi ? Je ne le sais plus.

Le temps, les sensations et la réalité n'ont fait que me fuir.

Alors, je me raccrochais à ce que je pouvais et, depuis que tu m'étais réapparu, je me passais et repassais sans cesse ton image, les détails de ton visage, les traits barrant tes joues, le bleu profond de tes pupilles, tes cheveux d'une clarté rare et cette lumière qui les traversait, ton apparence, ton allure un peu différente de celle que j'avais connue quelques années auparavant... Quant à la raison de ta venue, je ne l'ai jamais comprise. Tu n'avais plus rien à faire dans ma vie, où aurais-tu bien pu y avoir une place ?

Cependant, tout doucement, quelque chose a commencé à prendre place à l'intérieur de moi, comme une pulsion de révolte, d'insoumission, une idée qui me revenait de ne pas abandonner. Pourquoi ?

J'ai alors commencé à douter.

Du coup, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais surpassé mon maître, je me suis refusé à lui céder mon corps et suis parti chercher là où il était mon ultime bourreau, celui vers lequel toute mon existence était tournée, en finir.

À mes côtés, les compagnons de voyage que j'ai entraînés avec moi s'insultent et se renvoient leurs pulsions de haine. Et moi, je les laisse croire que je suis bien cet être surpuissant qu'ils imaginent.

Que d'erreurs, que de mensonges, que d'espoirs vains.

Je ne m'entraîne plus et ne mange que très peu. Pas d'appétit. À certains endroits, je peux sentir mes os saillir et j'ai même perdu pas mal de muscles. Je passerais bien tout mon temps couché à ne rien faire d'autre que de me perdre dans quelques paradis artificiels, ce à quoi je viens encore de céder, d'ailleurs, et c'est hagard et complètement vaseux que je vais accueillir mon frère.

Bientôt, apparaissent au loin les deux silhouettes attendues, s'approchant lentement, d'une démarche assurée et tranquille.

Je me relève doucement.

Itachi.

Il est là, avec cet homme qui ressemble à un requin et qu'il appelle Kisame, et ils portent cette tenue commune qui les unit et fait d'eux un groupe, pas comme nous. Depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'a presque pas changé. Son visage est toujours impassible et il n'a pas de réaction particulière lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, lorsqu'il me voit. Pourtant, je suis tellement différent et ce sur de nombreux points. Sait-il que j'ai été le disciple d'Orochimaru, a-t-il une idée de la misère dans laquelle je me suis enfoncé ? Se soucie-t-il seulement de moi ?

Rapidement, mes compagnons débutent les hostilités, me laissant mon frère comme prévu, et se jettent sur l'autre homme qui sort alors une énorme épée tandis qu'un sourire carnassier se dévoile sur son visage.

Mon frère ne bouge pas.

Moi non plus.

On se regarde, simplement, et si j'ai activé ma faculté héréditaire, ce ne doit être que par réflexe car je ne me sens pas haineux, en colère ou même excité de le voir mais plutôt... absent. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux, je ne m'en souviens plus sinon que toute ma vie a été vouée à cette rencontre.

Lui se contente de m'observer, attendant peut-être un geste de ma part.

Des cris me font tourner la tête, les autres sont bel et bien en train de se faire massacrer. La différence de force est inimaginable. On dirait qu'une tornade s'est abattue ici. Au sol, les herbes sont rougies d'hémoglobine, des morceaux de membres sont dispersés par-ci par-là, le sang et la chair volent.

Il me semble perdre pied, je dois probablement délirer. Je ne bronche pas.

Rapidement, il ne reste de vivante plus que la fille, quoique bien mal en point, et je crois que cette bête sauvage a dû le faire délibérément pour ce qu'il est en train de lui infliger. Je détourne le regard. Elle crie et c'est mon nom qu'elle prononce, qu'elle hurle. Pourtant, ma tête est vide et je ne fais rien pour elle, laissant cet homme finir son travail puis la tuer comme les autres.

Mon frère me fixe, les yeux légèrement plissés dans un semblant d'interrogation, puis s'avance doucement vers moi et sort son sabre. Mon arme est toujours coincée dans ma ceinture et je ne la sortirai pas, je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Alors, lorsqu'il rentre dans mon périmètre et que sa lame descend vivement vers moi, je me contente de fermer les yeux et d'attendre.

Cependant, le coup ne vient pas, et en rouvrant les paupières, je me rends compte qu'il est en train de reculer et je crois apercevoir comme une lueur de colère traverser brièvement ses pupilles.

Son comparse s'approche, dégoulinant d'hémoglobine et ses dents pointues exhibées dans un sourire amusé.

- Il n'est décidément pas très intéressant, ce jeune homme. Tu ne veux pas me le laisser, Itachi ?

Puis il baisse son visage et me semble être une bête sauvage prête à fondre sur sa proie. Ceci dit, je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, trop paralysé par l'expression de dédain qu'affiche maintenant nettement mon frère.

- Pauvre petit frère... Tu n'es qu'une source de déception pour moi.

Et, alors que son collègue s'approche et commence à m'empoigner, il se détourne et s'éloigne et moi je ne fais rien pour me défendre. Je dois probablement être soumis, peut-être même consentant, je ne sais pas. À ce moment, il me semble que la réalité me fuit.

Itachi va s'asseoir un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe, me fixant d'un regard noir où même son sharingan vient de s'éteindre et attend. Je me demande si lui et cet homme sont amants. Il ne semble pas aimer ou détester assister à ce genre de spectacle ou peut-être en a-t-il pris l'habitude.

Il s'installe en tailleur et sort de son manteau une herbe que... que je connais... la même que je fume et la roule consciencieusement en forme de tube régulier, comme il faut le faire, avant de l'allumer. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Lui si. Il s'allonge maintenant et commence à fumer en observant le ciel, les nuages... se foutant complètement de moi.

Étendu comme ça, il a l'air tellement calme, serein, tranquille et ne me donne pas la moindre attention alors qu'il m'en faudrait si peu, une miette, une ombre, un regard. Grand-frère... Je suis là. Je suis venu, comme tu me l'avais demandé et ''ai tout fait comme tu le voulais, comme tu me l'avais dit...

Ne m'ignore pas... Frappe moi, tue moi, mais ne me méprise pas ainsi, je t'en prie...

Je ne peux que me rendre compte que tout ce qui m'arrive ne le touche décidément absolument pas. Ma mâchoire se crispe et ma vue se trouble, il me semble que quelque chose est en train de s'accumuler dans mes yeux.

Une sensation humide coule le long de mes joues.

Dans ma tête recommencent à se déverser des souvenirs, des pensées... Notre maison familiale, lui en train de s'entraîner, moi sur ses épaules... la chaleur de ce rapport à ce grand frère que j'ai aimé, malgré tout... et aujourd'hui encore. Je revois ma mère, mon père, mes... amis, mon Sensei, mes camarades et puis... cette image... un petit gars blond à la main tendue vers moi et à la ferme volonté de me venir en aide.

C'est trop. Je n'arrive pas à gérer ces sentiments. Ils me tordent, m'étouffent et sur mon visage coule maintenant un filet continu de larmes salées.

Il me faudra attendre que l'homme à la peau bleue me relâche pour que mon frère daigne enfin se préoccuper de moi. Il se lève alors et vient me regarder puis ôte son manteau pour m'en recouvrir et s'étend à mes côtés, tout près, la tête appuyée sur son poing, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Doucement, il vient placer la main qui tient encore son herbe sur ma poitrine, juste sous mon cœur qui bat trop précipitamment et ce contact infime finit de me perturber complètement.

Longtemps, il reste ainsi contre moi, me tendant de temps en temps ce qu'il tient pour que j'inhale une bouffée, ce que je fais avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Le contact de sa main contre ma bouche me gène un peu et quand il la repose sur mon torse, il me semble ressentir la chaleur de cet objet qui se consume, comme une légère et douce brûlure contre ma peau. Son regard est comme une caresse et il a l'air attentionné, tendre.

Je ne bouge toujours pas et continue de le regarder, ne perdant pas ses yeux des miens, et me concentre sur ces sensations près et contre moi. Son odeur. Le souffle de sa respiration. La chaleur de sa peau. J'ai cessé de pleurer et je me sens vidé, épuisé.

Puis, après une ultime bouffée, il se relève et retire cette main qu'il avait posée sur moi, y laissant alors une profonde sensation de vide, puis se retourne et va rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attend à quelques mètres de nous.

Parfaitement immobile, je reste ainsi, incapable de parler, peut-être parce que tout ce qui pourrait sortir en ce moment de ma bouche ne seraient que hurlements et le regarde partir. Il ne se retourne pas et sa silhouette s'éloigne, devient de plus en plus floue, avant de disparaître.

Je reste longuement allongé ainsi, autour de moi les cadavres de mes compagnons éphémères. Le vent se lève, l'air frais du soir venant soulève quelques mèches de mes cheveux et parvient à mes oreilles le bruissement des arbustes plantés aux alentours. Des oiseaux volent haut dans le ciel, attrapant probablement quelques insectes volants. Les nuages se déplacent doucement, la lumière du jour est en train de changer, il fera bientôt nuit.

Je suis seul.

Une profonde amertume me remonte... Il a encore refusé de me tuer.

Lentement, je déplie mon corps douloureux et me lève. La veste qu'il m'a laissée me suffit à remplacer mes habits. J'attrape mon katana et fais quelques pas, tournant sur moi-même, alors que je n'ai plus aucun objectif, aucun endroit où aller, plus rien et, dans mon corps, seule compte l'empreinte de cette main qu'il a posée sur moi.

J'ai l'impression de la sentir encore.

J'y fais glisser mes doigts, froissant le tissus de ce manteau qui lui a appartenu, passant et repassant sur ce qui n'est plus que le fantôme de sa présence.

Dans mon poing, le manche lisse de mon arme me semble pulser, me brûler, m'appeler... J'y frotte quelques temps la pulpe de mes doigts, comme s'il me démangeait, puis en attrape le fourreau et l'en retire, raclant un instant la terre de sa lame acérée, observant dans son reflet métallique le pâle éclat du crépuscule et l'aspect de vide que me renvoie mon regard.

Je sens encore la chaleur de sa peau.

C'était là, juste à cet endroit, juste à côté de mon cœur.

J'approche la pointe de mon katana et la pose exactement au bon endroit, où la sensation de sa main persiste.

Juste là.

Ici.

À cet endroit précis.

Et je la fais entrer.

Immédiatement, mon souffle se coupe et je tombe à genoux. La douleur est violente mais je poursuis quand même mon geste et fait pénétrer ce morceau de métal de plusieurs centimètres, penché en avant, m'aidant du sol contre lequel je presse sa poignée.

Je crache du sang.

Une sueur froide perle sur mon front et y colle quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

Mon cœur bat encore mais mes poumons sont en train de se remplir de liquide.

Je me redresse sur mes talons et attrape de mes deux mains la garde de mon arme pour essayer de m'ouvrir encore plus, haletant et gémissant, réussissant à élargir quelque peu la plaie mais la douleur est trop forte et mes mains tremblent beaucoup trop, je ne parviens pas à m'entailler autant que je le voudrais. Alors, je retire brusquement la lame, provoquant une sortie de sang massive et me regarde me vider avec satisfaction.

Je respire maintenant avec énormément de difficultés.

Un peu plus loin, le rocher qui avait accueilli mon sommeil me semble un lieu propice pour m'adosser et je décide d'y retourner, poussant péniblement sur mes jambes pour me relever, esquissant quelques pas vacillants avant de finir le trajet en rampant sur plusieurs mètres, répandant mon hémoglobine, et viens me poser contre le pan de roche incliné. Je relâche alors ma tête en arrière et me laisse souffler de soulagement.

Contre ma main, le liquide chaud s'écoule, se glisse entre mes doigts, imbibe le vêtement qui me recouvre.

La vie me quitte.

Puis, tandis que je sens mes forces m'abandonner, curieusement, une image seule vient s'imposer dans mon esprit et, ce n'est pas celle de mon frère ou de ma famille, non, mais celle d'un jeune homme dont seule la présence peut réchauffer en ce moment mon âme meurtrie.

Baigné dans une lumière éclatante, semblant attirer les rayons du soleil vers lui, il m'adresse un sourire radieux et me tend sa main, celle là même que j'ai repoussée, et qui m'a soutenue tant de fois ces dernières années... ces doigts tendus qui semblent vouloir m'accompagner dans l'épreuve de la mort.

Une sensation de chaleur m'enveloppe.

Je ferme alors les yeux et je me vois les attraper, les serrer, comme je l'avais fait il y a tant d'années dans la vallée de la fin, comme si tu étais encore là près de moi...

Une larme, seule, trouve sa route sur ma joue et glisse doucement sur ma peau.

Je veux bien mourir, maintenant.

Je ne me sens plus seul.

* * *

**À suivre.**

Allez, bonnes fêtes et à l'année prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci pour les reviews et encouragements en tous genres et bonne année !

Note : Retour sur le POV Naruto et surtout : ce chapitre comporte une scène de sexe. Ceci dit, la première moitié du chapitre est lisible par tous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Endormi la tête sur mes genoux, Sasuke respire lentement, allongé sur un côté, les yeux encore rougis et le visage un peu tuméfié. Il a reposé sa main contre son flanc, contre cette cicatrice trop fraîche et trop profonde et a fini par céder à l'épuisement.

Durant son récit, je me suis retenu de venir vers lui, craignant qu'il ne puisse pas continuer s'il me sentait trop présent. Alors, j'ai écouté et attendu, et ne me suis levé pour le rejoindre que lorsqu'il a eu terminé et s'est tourné enfin vers moi chercher mon regard. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il s'est relâché, se déversant doucement en de chaudes larmes contre ma poitrine, comme un môme et, cela peut sembler curieux, mais je m'en suis senti soulagé. Parler, pleurer, c'est tellement normal. Ça signifie qu'il est bien là, qu'il ressent et qu'il vit et que le temps ne s'est pas arrêté, et je préfère le voir ainsi qu'avec cette indifférence absente qu'il a gardée si longtemps.

Je caresse ses cheveux, glissant mes doigts dans leur matière douce.

En tout cas, s'il y a peu encore je me foutais royalement de ce qui pouvait advenir de moi, ayant déjà accepté la mort comme une évidence qui viendrait me prendre à un moment donné ou un autre, quand ça lui pèterait l'envie et puis voilà, maintenant je ne le vois plus du tout de la même manière. Pour la première fois depuis trop d'années, pour lui, je me sens le devoir de survivre et de continuer à avancer.

Je n'aurais plus pensé avoir de tels sentiments.

Calmement, je laisse courir mes doigts sur son visage, son nez, son front, repoussant quelques cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, me perdant dans la contemplation de ses traits délicats, vulnérables et me promettant intérieurement de ne plus laisser quiconque lui faire du mal, jamais, lui y compris.

Dans l'ébauche d'un sourire, il murmure mon nom et se resserre contre ma cuisse.

Je chuchote :

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Hmmm... Oui.

- Désolé.

Il ouvre les yeux lentement, une expression de douceur prenant place sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je me sens bien... Mieux... Je suis content de t'avoir parlé.

S'étirant alors un peu pour se tourner sur le dos, la tête toujours posée sur mes genoux, il referme ses paupières, son sourire apaisé toujours présent. Je relève les mèches qui se sont nichées dans ses yeux et effleure son front, doucement, tendrement.

Au bout d'un moment, il me demande :

- Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais, ce que j'ai fait. Tout. Jusqu'à les laisser crever là bas.

- Non. Je m'en veux juste de ne pas avoir été là... Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je ne pourrais pas te pardonner ? Tu as déjà failli me tuer, tu t'en souviens ?

Il pince ses lèvres dans une expression douloureuse.

- T'es bête. Je ne mérite pas que tu sois comme ça avec moi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Je le câline encore avant de lui poser la question qui me démange depuis un certain moment maintenant.

- Sasuke, euh... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Je veux dire : pour Itachi ?

- Rien.

- ...

- C'est mon frère. Il est ma seule famille.

- D'accord. Je comprends.

Je me passe une main sur le visage et enfonce les doigts dans mes cheveux pour les perdre sur ma nuque, puis redescends mes yeux sur lui, restant un peu songeur devant la difficile résolution qu'il a décidé de prendre et ses possibles répercussions sur l'avenir...

Depuis la fenêtre, une agréable chaleur se diffuse toujours même si le soleil a commencé à baisser et je distingue au delà de l'agitation de la rue les bavardages du petit vieux, d'un volume criard et complètement disproportionné parce qu'il est sourd comme un pot et fait partager du coup à tout le voisinage les détails de ses conversations. Avec lui, une autre voix familière s'élève à son niveau sonore.

Mince... Je repose doucement le crâne de Sasuke sur le matelas et me lève pour jeter un œil. Partie dans une discussion polie avec le pépé, une jeune fille à la chevelure rose et à la tenue légère, parce que le mini morceau de tissu censé être une jupe qu'elle porte sur les hanches m'a l'air de raccourcir tous les jours, tient fermement le bras de sa blondinette de copine, nombril à l'air et sac de provisions à la main pour cette dernière. M'apercevant, elles encadrent leurs bouches de leurs deux mains pour me crier :

- On monte !

Ha ha, super...

- Ok !

Je me retourne et lance un regard désolé à Sasuke et il me répond par un sourire complice. Rapidement, les deux excitées frappent une seconde à la porte avant de débouler devant nous dans une déferlante de rires et de braillements.

- Non mais regardez-moi ces deux loutres, là ! C'est le petit entraînement de tout à l'heure qui vous a crevé autant ? Petites natures...

Et elles commencent à s'installer, Ino se posant lourdement sur une chaise et Sakura s'affalant sur le lit à côté de Sasuke et, s'il est évident qu'elles n'ont pas pu ignorer la façon dont le visage de ce dernier est marqué et peut-être aussi une certaine fatigue sur le mien, elles font comme si de rien n'était et s'appliquent à raconter des bêtises pour détendre l'atmosphère et nous faire rire.

De la rue, s'élève la voix fripée du papi.

- Oh, mais c'est monsieur Hatake. Vous venez voir le gamin, vous aussi !

Mais... ils se sont donnés rendez-vous en plus, ou quoi ? J'y crois pas... et le gros « wouf » que j'entends derrière ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je lève un sourcil vers les filles qui me confirment ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'un sourire et découvre en me penchant par la fenêtre Kakashi Sensei et Genma en train de blaguer avec Kiba et son énorme molosse, juste en dessous de chez nous. Mon Sensei m'adresse un signe de la main avant de se ramener par la fenêtre dans un « yo les jeunes ».

C'est le débarquement en masse. Kiba franchit la porte en saluant tout le monde à la volée tandis qu'Akamaru me saute direct au cou pour me faire partager son haleine de bouffe pas fraîche dans un câlin bavouilleux... oui... moi aussi je t'aime... Quant à Kakashi, il fait un petit sourire de derrière son masque avant de sortir d'un ton léger une de ses allusions à deux balles.

- Hum... On ne vous dérange pas trop dans vos activités, au moins ?

Ça me fait toujours halluciner cette façon qu'il a de charger d'autant de sous-entendus ce qui pourrait sans ça être une phrase tout à fait anodine.

Sasuke répond avec un petit sourire, tandis que je repousse le mastodonte à papattes en implorant son maître pour qu'il s'en occupe.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je complète d'un ton ironique.

- Et puis ne vous gênez pas surtout... des fois qu'on aurait voulu être tranquille, on ne sait jamais...

Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au contenu du sac qu'ont ramené les filles, je porte à ma bouche un appétissant morceau de viande fraîchement grillée que je viens de retirer de son emballage. Ino me donne une tape sur la main.

- Pas touche ! Chacun son tour. On dirait Chôji, là.

Je me lèche les doigts en rigolant tandis que Sakura passe une main sur le front de Sasuke et je devine qu'elle lui diffuse de son chakra, parce qu'il ferme les yeux et semble s'apaiser.

- Euh... Ne vas pas trop le tripoter quand même.

Plusieurs éclatent de rire. Oh là... J'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer parce que même Sasuke relève un sourcil en me demandant d'un air amusé :

- Tu serais jaloux ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- N'importe quoi. Je préviens, c'est tout.

Et vas-y qu'ils me reluquent avec un sourire niais collé sur leurs figures, tout en se bâfrant et picolant, Akamaru manquant de démolir le lit en sautant de toute sa masse sur Sasuke et renversant régulièrement des petits objets en remuant de sa queue... mais qu'il est gros ce clebs..., sans parler du petit vieux qu'on entend brailler depuis la rue.

La vérité, je le sais, c'est qu'ils sont tous trop contents de nous avoir vus tous les deux comme ça aujourd'hui et qu'ils ont voulu venir le partager avec nous, et le regard que me lance Sasuke me confirme qu'il l'a également compris.

Ceci dit, j'ai quand-même la vague impression que tout ce petit monde a une envie très nette de se payer ma tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi, un petit quelque-chose qui me dit que la journée n'est pas finie et que ça va être encore ma fête. Ça commence par Genma qui nous traite de dingues en ouvrant deux billes bien rondes sur l'état dans lequel est la poubelle et les traces noircies au plafond, puis Sakura propose un massage à Sasuke tout en plissant sur moi des petits yeux de traîtresse. Ensuite, petit à petit, les conversations se mettent à tourner à qui aura l'histoire la plus marrante à raconter sur les autres et, si je me prends au jeu en détaillant comment j'ai un jour surpris ma douce et frêle ancienne coéquipière en train de se peloter grassement avec son ex-meilleure amie, je me prends ensuite un retour de bâton phénoménal parce que tout le monde en a une trop bonne à raconter sur mon compte et que c'est apparemment beaucoup plus rigolo. Il n'y a pas de justice. On a donc droit au récit amplifié, majoré, voire même magnifié dans un sens de tout ce que j'ai pu faire ces dernières années et, lorsque je tente de contre-attaquer, je ne sais pas comment ils font pour retourner la situation mais tout me retombe sur le coin de la tronche, le tout devant un Sasuke qui en redemande, se marrant doucement la tête enfouie dans ses avant-bras.

Au secours...

Au bout d'un moment, je viens crier pitié auprès de lui en posant mon front sur le matelas et en soupirant un « j'en ai marre... » plaintif. Il caresse alors mon visage avec tellement de tendresse qu'il me semble que le temps s'arrête... et que seuls son regard et sa main posés pour moi ont la moindre importance en cet instant...

Un raclement de gorge nous ramène à la réalité.

- Euh... Bon c'est pas tout, ça, mais on avait pas un rendez-vous, là ?

Sourire en coin et regard pétillant, les autres se décident enfin à nous laisser tranquille, prétextant des excuses bidons de réunions ou autres nécessités urgentes de repartir. Passant une dernière fois sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte, Kakashi Sensei nous adresse un dernier « soyez sages ! » doucereusement graveleux, avant de se barrer dans un clignement amusé des yeux.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce et je m'appuie sur la porte pour la maintenir fermée pendant que Sasuke repousse précipitamment les battants de la fenêtre sur le tumulte de la rue et les moqueries que se remettent à échanger les autres avec papi-dur-de-la-feuille. Ne subsiste plus alors de leur passage que des traces de pattes, un bazar sans nom et quelques tranches de viande sur la table.

Sasuke se laisse retomber sur le lit dans un soupir. Je me retourne vers lui.

- Content d'avoir fait du ménage ?

Un sourire vient s'inscrire sur son visage et nos regards se croisent, se perdent un peu l'un dans l'autre... Allongé sur le dos, il semble se noyer dans mes yeux et ses iris profonds reflètent comme un air de bonheur.

Parti un peu dans ses réflexions, il me dit :

- Alors, tout le monde est passé en classe supérieure, maintenant, Sakura en médecin-chef à l'hôpital, Kakashi, Genma et Ino dans les équipes régulières de jounins, et toi et Kiba dans l'ANBU. J'ai l'impression d'être parti tellement longtemps. Et puis, tu t'es quand même rapproché de ton rêve, même si tu traînes à tourner autour... Tu m'attendais ?

- Oui.

Je lui adresse un sourire tendre tandis qu'il pince ses lèvres dans une expression douce.

- Et moi, tu crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose de bien, aussi ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Et bien... j'aimerais rester avec toi, te protéger, tu sais. Tu crois que le Hokage acceptera ?

- Oui, j'en suis certain. Elle veut se montrer dure mais je suis persuadé qu'elle est trop contente, en fait, que tu lui aies demandé ça.

- Hmm. Ce serait bien. S'il devait t'arriver quoi que ce soit, je ne le supporterais pas.

Il soupire et ferme les yeux, avant de relever un coin de sa bouche dans un léger sourire.

- Et puis, il faut bien que je sois là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin, non ?

- Sasuke... Mais tu te fous vraiment de moi... c'est pas un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, là ?

Il rit doucement.

Attrapant un morceau de viande, je le glisse dans ma bouche puis viens m'asseoir et approcher ma main des ses lèvres pour lui en donner un. Il m'adresse une mimique amusée et saisit de ses dents ce bout de nourriture, avant d'aller plus loin débarrasser les restes de mes doigts en les suçant doucement.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse étourdir par ces sensations.

C'est tellement étrange de penser qu'on est ensemble, maintenant, et que sa simple présence peut signifier autant pour moi.

Je me baisse vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres du bout des miennes, savourer la douceur de sa bouche et il enlace mon cou avec chaleur. Lorsque je relève mon visage, il me regarde avec attention, les yeux brillants dans un mélange de légère gène et de tendresse, puis me chuchote faiblement à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi.

J'écarquille les paupières.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Il m'adresse un sourire gentiment moqueur.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour en douter.

- Tu me perturbes...

Je me redresse et fais une moue gênée sur le côté.

- Sasuke... Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal. Tu as vu comment ça se passe avec Kyuubi ? Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler comme je le voudrais quand je suis avec toi.

Je plisse les yeux dans une expression amusée.

- Je crois que tu l'excites autant que moi...

Enlaçant alors mon cou de ses bras, il me répond doucement.

- J'ai confiance.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et hésite encore un peu, puis viens m'emparer de ses lèvres, les goûter, glisser ma langue dans sa bouche pour partager mon désir avec lui.

Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine.

J'ai envie... Je me redresse et l'attire pour qu'il s'assoie entre mes jambes, genoux passés au dessus des miens, et il colle son bassin contre moi tandis que j'avance mes hanches pour le sentir plus intensément. Ma respiration s'accélère. Nos souffles qui se mélangent, l'odeur de sa peau et le contact de ses mains qu'il déplace sur moi... tout me trouble et me bouleverse. Sous mes doigts me semblent défiler la douceur de son épiderme et les reliefs de son torse et je déplace mes mains sur lui de façon hasardeuse, empressée, étirant dans tous les sens ses vêtements. J'ai chaud et quand mon pouce passe sur la chair tendre de son téton et s'y attarde un peu, il relâche ma bouche et tourne son menton dans un souffle vacillant, laissant mes lèvres venir baiser ce cou qu'il m'expose.

Il me semble chuter et je ne sais pas comment prendre ce corps qui me provoque et m'attise, et que pourtant je connais déjà si bien.

Sasuke est un mâle, il n'a pas de poitrine douillette dans laquelle blottir son visage, pas de hanches rebondies auxquelles s'agripper, pas de chute de reins profonde à explorer. Non. Il n'est pas en rondeurs mais en muscles et en reliefs fermes et, pourtant, sous la paume de mes mains, sa peau blanche et parcourue de cicatrices frissonne, se tend et il se pâme sous mes caresses. Sa bouche frémit de chacun de mes baisers, sa gorge lâche de très légers soupirs lorsque mes doigts parcourent son torse et viennent heurter ses mamelons et ses yeux clos témoignent de son état d'abandon. Cependant, ce qui fait de lui un homme, je n'ose pas encore m'en approcher. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'habitude, et suis probablement en train de le toucher comme on le ferait avec une femme.

À la fois hésitant et enivré par cette étreinte, je tire et essaye de baisser son pantalon sans pour autant m'attaquer au lien qui le maintient devant, et viens en même temps fébrilement rechercher le contact de son sexe que je sens se gonfler en des poussées de reins désordonnées. Il lâche alors un léger rire, tendrement, et ôte lui-même son t-shirt.

- Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre ?

Je lui réponds dans un souffle.

- Un peu.

Il se redresse et pose ses deux mains sur sa la façade solide de sa propre poitrine, puis me demande avec amusement :

- Il me manque quelque-chose là pour le plaire, non ?

- Imbécile. Comme si tu ne savais pas à quel point tu m'excites.

Il rigole, puis approche sa bouche de mon oreille, me la mordille un peu avant de me susurrer :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?

Je laisse mon regard glisser sur lui, parcourir les détails de son corps et sa façon d'être si désirable, revenant inexorablement retomber sur cet endroit qui m'étourdit tellement.

- Ta peau. J'ai envie de la mordre.

- Vas-y.

Après un temps à me noyer dans l'encre sombre de ses iris, je viens lentement plonger mes dents à la base de son cou, croquer doucement dans sa chair, sans pour autant lui faire mal, puis relève mon visage dans une expiration, me pinçant une lèvre quand j'observe le désir dans son regard.

- Et moi ? C'est quoi qui te plait ?

- Tout. Et puis... c'est toi, c'est tout.

Puis, il vient coller son front contre le mien et prend ma main, la déposant à plat sur son torse, puis son ventre, jusqu'à la pousser sur son sexe dressé derrière le tissu et il frémit contre ma bouche. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et murmure :

- Touche-moi...

Je frôle doucement cette masse palpitante et entends sa respiration s'intensifier. Dénouant alors son pantalon, j'y glisse ma main et prends directement sa chair, la caressant plus fortement en resserrant mes doigts sur lui et il agrippe en tremblant mes épaules, gémissant faiblement. Les joues rosies de plaisir, il relève un regard brûlant vers moi et vient saisir mes lèvres. Il glisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt et entreprend de me déshabiller, doucement, embrassant le tatouage sur mon épaule quand il se découvre à lui, passant ses mains sur les espaces de chair qu'il dénude, descendant dans mon dos pour caresser, frôler mes fesses, puis aller effleurer la longueur de mon sexe tendu. Je me tends et resserre ma main sur lui, lui arrachant une douce plainte. Une fois mon torse dégagé, il vient lentement baiser ma clavicule, puis passe sa langue sur un de mes tétons et joue avec de sa bouche. Je ferme les yeux sous cette sensation.

Il se recule pour se relever et me sourit tendrement en finissant de me déshabiller, puis en ôtant lui même ses vêtements, avant de venir s'étendre de tout son long sur le lit, à côté de moi, et contempler avec envie la nudité de mon corps. M'approchant doucement de lui, je viens me coller contre sa peau et l'embrasse, mes mains perdues dans ses cheveux, soupirant de plaisir dans sa bouche quand il prend mon sexe en main et commence à me caresser.

Embrumé, haletant, je ne vois plus de mes paupières entrouvertes que des bribes de son corps : la chair laiteuse de son cou, la teinte délicate de la pulpe de ses lèvres, une mèche d'un brun intense venue se coller contre sa joue et l'émoi qui a pénétré la profondeur de ses pupilles baissées. Tremblant sous ses caresses, mes mains avides vont pétrir ses reins, passer derrière ses fesses pour les empoigner et le plaquer sur le dos pour relever son bassin contre lequel je viens peser, pressant mon membre contre le sien. En un profond déhanchement, j'ancre ma présence entre ses jambes et ma bouche s'égare sur sa poitrine, arrachant un son de sa gorge quand je mordille un peu fort un des fragiles bouts de chair roses. Déplaçant alors ma paume, doucement, vers l'intérieur de ses fesses, je vais frôler du bout des doigts cet endroit par où il veut que je le prenne et il se tend dans un soupir.

Sasuke. C'est de ça dont tu as envie ?

Cherchant vivement mes lèvres pour me donner un baiser passionné, il me repousse ensuite sur le dos et descend prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche.

J'aime ce qu'il me fait.

J'aime.

Les paupières fermées dans une douce sensation de plaisir, je cherche d'une main ses cuisses, ses fesses et la glisse sous son corps allongé pour aller frôler son membre durci. Il relève un peu son visage pour me sourire, les joues empourprées, le regard ardent, puis continue à m'affoler des caresses de sa langue. Je me décale alors pour chercher de mes doigts l'entrée de son corps, lui écartant doucement les cuisses, salivant sur mon index pour le faire suivre doucement les contours de cette chair offerte. Il cesse un instant de me sucer pour poser son front tremblant contre ma peau, se cambrant légèrement, gémissant à chaque tentative d'intrusion que je fais.

Je fais traîner. J'aime le voir se tordre ainsi. Il mordille l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

- Ça te plait de me faire languir, hein ?

Je ris doucement.

Puis j'enfonce lentement mon doigt et le vois refermer ses yeux et ouvrir ses lèvres dans une délicieuse expression avant qu'il ne reprenne profondément mon membre dans sa bouche.

C'est bon... Je gémis et vibre de ses attentions buccales, avant d'écarter une de ses fesses pour venir plus facilement le pénétrer d'un deuxième doigt. Il presse son visage contre ma jambe pour étouffer une plainte et je me délecte des petits bruits qu'il lâche quand je viens caresser et insister sur sa prostate, sur cette masse si sensible en lui. Je lui demande juste si je ne lui fais pas mal.

- Non... Non... J'aime... Viens...

Me redressant alors, je m'allonge contre lui pour baiser son épaule. Collé contre son cou, j'observe son visage tandis que j'entre à nouveau mes doigts en lui, les perds dans son corps et il s'abandonne et se pâme, pressant ses dents sur ses lèvres rougies avant de les relâcher dans un frisson. Il souffle vers mon oreille l'affolement de ses sens, me soupire son désir à l'intérieur, me supplie de le prendre. J'en ai tellement envie... Je retire alors doucement mes doigts et vient le dominer en me plaçant bras tendus au dessus de lui et lui demande ce qu'il veut. Dans une expression douce, il incline son visage et me murmure :

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Pendant un instant, je sombre dans la lueur humide de ses pupilles, avant de glisser mes mains derrière ses hanches, soulevant le bas de ses reins pour mieux le positionner, et viens frôler du bout de mon sexe l'entrée de son corps, m'y pressant en de légères poussées, puis plus fortes, à la limite de m'enfoncer en lui. Son regard sur moi est un mélange de désir passionné et de tendresse infinie...

Alors, d'un coup de reins plus précis, je passe la barrière de son corps et viens me mêler à lui.

Détournant aussitôt son visage sur le côté, il se raidit dans un profond soupir, tandis que je ferme les yeux, appuyant mon front humide contre son épaule par gène de montrer sur mon visage le plaisir qui vient de se répandre en moi. Il me semble manquer de flancher et je me noie dans la chaleur intime de son être, dans le vertige d'être à l'intérieur de lui. Nos poitrines se soulèvent alors que je déplace mon sexe dans sa chair et que nous nous laissons emporter dans les vagues aléatoires de mes déhanchements en lui, dans la sensation moite de nos peaux qui se collent et se décollent, et le plaisir brûlant de la pénétration. Accroché à mon cou, il relève ses hanches dans le mouvement des miennes et je le prends aussi intensément que je le peux, lui mordant la nuque tandis que je tâche de venir frotter toujours plus cet endroit en lui qui le fait gémir à mon oreille et se tordre sous moi.

Puis, alors que je lui chuchote dans un souffle à quel point j'aime le prendre et que tout n'est plus que jouissance à l'intérieur de moi, je sens sa main se glisser jusqu'à ma joue et passer mes lèvres de son pouce pour caresser mes crocs légèrement apparents. Et quand je rouvre mes pupilles sur lui, son expression n'est que douceur, chaleur, confiance et je ne me sens pas débordé par le chakra qui se diffuse en moi. Dans un geste farouche, je viens croquer la matière vulnérable de ses lèvres et il caresse alors de sa langue les aspérités pointues de mes dents, venant ensuite pénétrer plus loin dans ma bouche.

Mon membre chaud se contracte dans son corps et cet appel charnel me fait encore perdre pied et, si je garde contact avec la réalité, ce n'est que par le rayonnement de ce regard qu'il pose sur moi... et la lumière de ses yeux me dit bien plus que son désir, bien plus que la jouissance, bien plus que l'accomplissement de cette envie qui nous consumait depuis trop longtemps.

Il me dit qu'il est heureux de se donner ainsi, heureux de partager autant, heureux que ce soit moi. Je comprends, maintenant, je n'ai plus de doutes.

Je suis en train de me rendre compte que ce qu'il m'a demandé, de lui faire l'amour, je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. J'ai couché, j'ai baisé, je me suis oublié entre des jambes, perdu dans des pulsions égoïstes mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit de semblable à ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, une telle satisfaction d'être deux, eu tellement envie de donner du plaisir, de la tendresse, et plus encore...

Les mots me manquent.

Emporté dans la fusion de nos êtres, je ne vais me rendre compte qu'à la fin, alors que je suis derrière lui et que d'épaisses gouttes de sueur tombent de mon front sur ses épaules, que ses joues sont humides et que de ses yeux clos coule un mince filet de larmes, lentement, et que ces pleurs ne sont ni de tristesse ni de douleur mais juste d'émotion. Et lorsque nos voix se mêlent dans la jouissance et que nous nous effondrons ensuite l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles courts se calment alors à l'unisson..., ma peau collante contre la sienne me semble être si naturellement à sa place... et ses perles brunes me regardent avec tellement de chaleur que je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis.

Ce que je ressens.

Cette sensation de paix et de bonheur et d'avoir étouffé trop longtemps, de ne pouvoir seulement vivre entièrement que maintenant qu'il est là.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà connu de tels sentiments...

Il est aussi de belles choses en ce monde.

* * *

**à suivre.**

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et devrait être nettement plus court, à titre d'épilogue.


	11. Chapter 11

Dernier chapitre, nettement plus court que les autres et finalement bien différent de la fin difficile que j'avais prévue à la base (ni l'envie, ni le courage...).

En tout cas, merci encore pour les reviews, notamment aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu le dire directement (merci merci !).

**

* * *

CHAPITRE ONZE**

**ÉPILOGUE**

Avachi sur ma chaise en bois, la tête renversée en arrière, je bâille discrètement derrière mon avant-bras. Depuis plusieurs plombes, notre Hokage est partie dans une interminable tirade sur les rapports géo-politico-stratégico-pénibilo-soporifiques du village avec je ne sais plus quelle organisation obscure, et de toute façon ça fait trois heures que j'ai décroché de ce qu'elle me racontait. À mes côtés, Sakura et Sasuke ont l'air pour leur part relativement à l'aise et attentifs, ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas, parti comme je le suis dans une étude approfondie des légères nuances de blanc de la peinture du plafond. Passionnant... Tiens, ce motif, on dirait le grain de beauté que Sasuke a sur...

Ah ? Un silence inhabituel est en train de régner dans la pièce.

Elle a fini ?

Ramenant lourdement mon menton vers elle dans un regard aussi humide et vaseux que si je venais tout juste de me réveiller, je la découvre en train de secouer nerveusement ses montagnes de paperasses, apparemment clairement agacée de mon absence de réaction, quand-même. Assise du haut de sa grandeur derrière son imposant bureau, elle pose alors ses mains devant elle dans un mouvement massif et sonore, et me regarde avec beaucoup d'attention.

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et ferme les yeux très sérieusement.

- Moi, rien capter.

Sasuke soupire :

- Mais t'as un cerveau de moineau, c'est pas possible... Comment t'expliques que tout le monde a pigé ce qu'elle a raconté et pas toi ?

Je commence à répondre dans un large bâillement.

- Ça m'épuise, c'est tout ! Il n'y a pas moyen de faire pareil avec des phrases simples ? Du genre, pour commencer, c'est qui les gentils et c'est qui les pourris, et puis si on pouvait arrêter de parler de tas de types que je ne connais pas, j'arriverais déjà mieux à me concentrer.

Tsunade avance son menton et me reluque avec des yeux aussi ronds que le fond de sa tasse de thé, boisson qui pique le nez d'ici, d'ailleurs, elle n'y aurait pas versé un peu de saké, par hasard ?

- Enfin, même Sasuke a tout compris alors qu'il a été absent pendant plusieurs années et qu'il recommence à peine à participer aux affaires du village... Naruto ?

- Oh, mais je ne suis pas un génie, moi, ça se saurait, depuis le temps. Non ?

Sakura se passe une main sur le front, affligée, puis décide de me traduire-résumer-répéter dans un langage qui m'est plus adapté le contenu des explications de la vieille. Je l'adore, cette fille...

De son côté, notre alcoolique de cheftaine est en train, lentement mais sûrement, de se décomposer, et quand je me rends compte du sourire mauvais qui s'est installé sur son visage, je me souviens soudainement de ce qu'on a fait ce matin... Ah oui, c'est vrai... Ça va faire mal.

Elle tapote du bout de ses doigts sur son bureau.

- Au fait, Naruto, Sasuke, vous savez que votre comportement ravit la plupart de vos supérieurs ? Apparemment non seulement vous continuez à vous soucier enfin sérieusement de votre santé mais, en plus, on ne vous voit plus batifoler dans tous les recoins de Konoha. C'est que j'avais fini par ne plus y croire...

Je confirme : ça va chauffer.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire, là ? On a décidé de prendre de bonnes résolutions, Hokage-sama.

Et je me fends d'une courbette de circonstance.

- Par contre, j'en ai appris une bonne, aujourd'hui.

Plaquant alors ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre devant son menton, elle nous adresse un immense sourire on ne peut plus inquiétant, comme seul un terroriste schizophrène qui aurait oublié de prendre ses cachetons depuis plusieurs jours devrait pouvoir le faire.

- Alors, on va faire bref : si on vous choppe à nouveau ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite fois tous les deux à vous ébattre, même sagement, dans ce qui est encore jusqu'à nouvel ordre mon bureau, je vous promets que tout ce que vous avez vécu jusque là vous semblera être du petit lait à côté du traitement que je vous réserve... C'est suffisamment clair ?

Ouh là...

- Euh...

Là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre... « Avant d'emménager dans un endroit il faut bien l'essayer, non ? » ... Bon, si je lui dit ça elle va me trucider, c'est sûr. Je me tourne alors vers Sasuke et il a pris une si belle expression de déconfiture que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler dans ma barbe. Je m'incline vivement vers Tsunade et dit avec une conviction digne de la meilleure recrue de son armée :

- Oui, chef ! Promis, chef ! On va essayer de grandir un peu, chef !

Elle soupire, mais en relevant discrètement mon regard vers elle, je découvre ses lèvres tordues dans un micro-sourire en coin, signe que je l'ai décrispée.

Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'immense honneur de me faire bassiner tous les jours par ses pseudo-cours sur le rôle du Hokage, l'histoire du village, les horribles dangers qui nous guettent dans l'ombre et nous menacent, et toutes les responsabilités que je vais avoir sur le dos. À l'écouter, la situation est tellement catastrophique que je me demande comment est-ce qu'on peut être encore en vie... Mais on va tous mourir demain ! À quoi ça sert, alors, qu'elle me nomme à ce poste ?

Tsunade souffle bruyamment.

- Allez, arrête un peu, Naruto. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Du coup, je traîne la patte autant que possible mais, heureusement, Sakura, qui est vraiment un ange pour moi, m'aide et enregistre à ma place ces informations dont je sature et puis... Sasuke est là aussi.

Risquant une œillade vers lui, je suis touché par la furtive caresse de son regard et m'éblouis de m'en émouvoir toujours autant. Je lui souris et notre patronne fait entendre un nouveau soupir las.

Aujourd'hui, la vie me semble si paisible, si douce, que j'en viens à me demander comment j'ai fait pour supporter si longtemps son absence.

Déjà, incroyable mais vrai, je ne fais plus du tout de cauchemars et la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne me suffit à dormir comme un bienheureux. Et puis, parce qu'il est là, je me sens prêt maintenant à affronter l'avenir, les difficultés et surtout à me dépasser moi-même. Si certains villageois me regardent encore un peu de travers, je crois que les plus jeunes ont une image complètement différente de moi et mon changement d'attitude par rapport à celle que j'ai eue durant ces dernières années y est pour beaucoup. Il paraîtrait même que je « rayonne », enfin, c'est ce que disent les autres, mais bon, il ne tient qu'à moi de gagner leur confiance et les barrages peuvent faiblir.

Sasuke est auprès de moi et je peux avancer maintenant, parce que quoi qu'il se passe, même si je flanche ou si je craque, je sais qu'il sera à mes côtés et que je pourrais toujours me reposer sur son épaule.

Seul, je n'aurais jamais pu poursuivre ma route et monter si haut.

Quant à lui, peut-être parce qu'il s'est enfermé si longtemps sur lui-même et sa douleur, il n'aspire plus maintenant qu'à donner et à me suivre dans ce rêve de protéger les habitants de notre village. Je sais que les blessures seront toujours présentes, les épreuves nombreuses et l'avenir incertain mais ce n'est finalement que le lot des gens de notre milieu. La menace de l'Akatsuki est encore très vive, pour lui, pour moi, comme pour le village et la vie n'est pas facile, surtout celle que nous avons choisie, et qui sait ce qu'elle nous réserve encore ?

* * *

Un puissant souffle de vent s'engouffre sous nos vêtements et la surface de l'eau qui nous fait face se trouble de quelques ondes, modifiant l'aspect des bâtiments du village qu'elle reflète. Resserrant ses doigts dans les miens, Sasuke me délivre un sourire chaleureux tandis que nous sautons du pont vers les berges de la rivière. Nos pieds foulent l'herbe fraîche, le soleil caresse nos peaux et le murmure de l'eau accompagne le glissement de nos pas.

Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et il vient m'étreindre. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes a comme un air de paradis et ses yeux posés sur moi brillent si intensément que je pourrais me noyer en eux. Bercé par sa voix et les paroles douces qu'il m'adresse, je dérive de mon regard sur son visage souriant, la candeur de ses traits et sa chair dénudée que cette espèce de haut en résille laisse deviner... Je me mords les lèvres.

- Ça devrait être interdit, ce type de vêtements.

Il rigole et viens frôler de son souffle ma bouche et geint doucement quand je croque dans la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure. Je souris.

- J'aime bien t'entendre gémir.

- J'ai remarqué...

Nos regards se croisent sur la même pensée et je me mets à pouffer en me rappelant la tête que notre Hokage faisait tout à l'heure, alors que Sasuke me tire un peu la tronche. Dans une petite moue, les sourcils baissés en signe de mécontentement, il marmonne :

- Il n'y pas à dire : t'es vraiment le roi pour les idées foireuses... On a eu l'air fin, sur le coup, devant Tsunade et Sakura.

Je viens frotter mon nez contre son cou.

- Ben quoi ? Tu n'étais pas contre. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas été si bruyant, aussi...

Je caresse doucement son torse, poursuivant dans un souffle.

- Ça me fait toujours... bizarre que tu puisses aimer ça à ce point.

Il rigole doucement.

- Ça te fait envie ?

- Euh...

Affichant un large sourire avant de me pousser sur le dos, il s'assoit sur moi et me domine de sa hauteur, ses mains posées à plat sur mon ventre.

- Tu voudrais que je te le fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Moi, j'aimerais bien.

- C'est vrai ?

Il hoche de la tête et l'un de ses doigts vient suivre les reliefs de mon torse, descendant distraitement le long de mes côtes.

- Oui... Ça me plairait que ça se passe avec toi.

Je me laisse griser par la vision qu'il m'offre sur son discret sourire, pudique, et la lueur qui s'est immiscée dans la façade sombre de ses prunelles. Une petite brise effleure la rive de la rivière et vient nous caresser, soulevant doucement nos cheveux.

- Oui, j'aimerais aussi.

Sasuke...

Un intense soupir me prend et soulève fortement mon thorax. Je ferme les yeux, envahi par les sentiments qui pénètrent mon âme et s'emparent de moi...

Si j'ai quand-même fini par me rendre compte de ce que je ressens..., oui, je sais que j'ai mis le temps mais je ne suis débile que jusqu'à un certain point, quand même, je me retrouve incapable de le lui dire. Pourtant, ça commence à me démanger plus qu'un peu. Alors, tandis que ma poitrine se gonfle et que cette seule pensée prend toute la place dans mon esprit, je ne songe plus qu'à prononcer ces mots... mais je n'y arrive pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi c'est si difficile de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple, hein ?

Emmêlant mes doigts dans les siens, je rassemble en moi tout le courage dont je suis capable et relève mon regard pour le plonger en lui. J'essaye et j'inspire une grande bouffée, ouvrant mes yeux, mon cœur et mes lèvres et... silence. Rien ne veut sortir et je me retrouve une fois de plus comme un abruti, figé, la bouche ouverte, le cœur battant, complètement affolé, incapable de faire franchir le moindre son de ma gorge, si ce n'est baragouinant un dialecte inconnu façon Hinata à coups de « je... heu... Sas... et... », le tout entrecoupé de beaucoup d'air.

Sasuke éclate de rire et se moque de moi en me disant que je suis mignon.

Et ça me vexe un peu, quand même.

Je ne suis pas... « mignon ». Enfin ! Je suis le futur sixième Hokage du village caché de Konoha, mon seul nom fait trembler jusque dans les continents les plus éloignés, je suis une terreur, un ogre sanguinaire, un tueur froid et sans pitié, je suis l'incarnation même de la puissance du pays du Feu et ma place ici me promet à un avenir des plus grandioses dans le monde des ninjas. Où il voit, lui, que je suis « mignon » ?

Dans un sourire amusé, Sasuke m'incite encore un peu à poursuivre mais, devant mon mutisme et ma petite tête de blessé dans son orgueil, il change d'expression pour me caresser le visage tendrement, effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts les marques de mes joues et la matière de mes lèvres. Approchant alors son visage du mien, il embrasse délicatement ma tempe et me susurre sa réponse à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi.

Je me liquéfie sur place.

Oui, après tout, rien ne nous presse. Et puis, on n'est pas doués pour les mots, de toute façon.

* * *

**FIN**

Ah là là, guimauve, guimauve... (moi qui voulait esquiver... hum. Raté).

EDIT du 20/12/09 :

J'ai fait quelques corrections qui me démangeaient depuis longtemps mais uniquement sur la forme (et encore, le moins possible) : fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, et je me suis juste permis de changer les diminutifs Sasu et Naru en Sasuke et Naruto (ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'aimais bien à l'époque et plus maintenant…) et d'alléger un peu la scène glauque du chapitre sept que j'avais vraiment du mal à supporter.

Ça fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai écrit cette fiction. Je m'étais régalée à l'écrire, marrée plus d'une fois tout en me demandant si on allait me pardonner toutes mes bêtises, creusée la tête pour essayer de rendre au mieux les passages importants et étais passée sans gêne sur tous les passages durs comme si ça ne m'avait absolument pas touchée (alors que j'ai du mal à les relire maintenant, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre). En la relisant aujourd'hui, ça m'amuse dans un sens parce que j'y trouve une certaine forme de... naïveté, on va dire, presque d'enfance dans la façon d'aborder certaines choses : ça reste une « première fois » en matière d'écriture. Certaines choses ne me plaisent pas vraiment mais je n'y toucherai pas parce qu'elle a plu comme ça et que je me dis que ce n'est pas grave. Certaines choses me plaisent toujours beaucoup. Je voulais vraiment faire une « histoire d'amour » et, dans ce sens, je pense que je suis arrivée à ce que je voulais. C'est ma toute première fiction ! J'ai une affection vraiment toute particulière pour elle.

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu et qu'elle vous aura apporté le même plaisir à la lire que moi lorsque je l'ai écrite. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Même maintenant, j'aime toujours énormément les lire. Merci.


End file.
